


Tables turned

by julrenda



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Firefighters, Flirting, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Victoria Hughes becomes Fire Chief of the Seattle Fire Department. Vic has lost the love of her life then she meets Lucas Ripley. Could she find love again





	1. Fire Chief

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea the other night after episode one of season 16 of Grey's Anatomy aired. I was very peeved at what the writers of Grey's Anatomy did in changing Victoria's persona. It felt like Lucas Ripley did not matter. I needed to write this as a way to process what has happened. So I hope you will like it. Brett Tucker's portrayal of Lucas Ripley did matter so there is a play on names to give him a bit of respect.

Victoria Hughes has pulled into the carpark of Station 19. She regarded this station as her home. It was at Station 19 where she started as a probationary firefighter and slowly worked her way up to lieutenant and three years after she became Captain at thirty-five and continued on the path up the ranks. Now at the age of forty-two she had just become the Fire Chief of Seattle. The previous Fire Chief decided to retire and spend time with his family. This was a great opportunity for Vic. Not that she had the drive to become chief but she had become inspired.

Victoria had worked hard to get to this position. She had suffered many injuries, fought through the biased of being a woman working her way up the ranks in a male dominated profession, being a single mom and she had endured her own heartache of losing the love of her life Tucker Davis. When she meet Tucker he was himself the Fire Chief while Victoria had been a firefighter. She was twenty- nine, he was forty-four. 

They had a secret love affair lasting for several months until Tucker contracted hydrofluoric acid poisoning and died peacefully in Victoria’s arms at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. She was not able to deal with Tucker’s loss and made the wrong decision and jumping into a relationship only weeks after Tucker had died.

The only reason she ended that relationship soon after it begin was discovering she was three months pregnant with Tucker’s baby. What a shock it was to discover she was pregnant but a blessing as well. Somehow, she had not lost Tucker. He tied himself to her by creating a life with Vic. Their little bundle of joy was born healthy six months later. Their son named Daniel Brett Davis-Hughes .

It was a struggle to be a single mum but her family at Station 19 supported her through every turn. Even Vic’s ex Captain and Andy’s dad Pruitt Herrera helped Vic with babysitting duties while Vic had to work her shifts. Tucker’s sister Jennifer was also amazing and helped Vic when she was in Seattle for business and always visited Vic and baby Daniel on special occasions such as Birthday’s and the anniversary of Tucker’s death. 

Daniel just celebrated his thirteenth Birthday and he acted much like his dad every day. With things he says, the expressions and mannerisms he shows. He has Vic’s complexion, dark hair and brown eyes. Tucker had white complexion, blue eyes and dark blond hair. A man she never expected to fall in love with. It was almost immediate their attraction and Vic has never expected to find another love of her life and so become married to her work.

Victoria was walking into Station 19 for her inspection and meeting with the Captain and her friend Andrea Herrera. Victoria knocked on her office door.

“Come in.” Andy shouted.

Walking into Andy’s office Vic smiled at Andy who had her desk spilling over with paper work. “Working hard I see.” Vic says.

“Never stops. I never would off become Captain if I knew how much paper work there was.” Andy said throwing her arms up over her head.

“You should see how much I have got to do. More than you. So do not complain.” Vic says shaking her head as Andy laughs. "So what's new today?"

“We have a new firefighter starting this morning.” Andy replies

“Oh, Who is that?”

“His name is Lucas Ripley, he is thirty and going by what my hubby said did very well in his training.”

“So you have not met him yet?”

“No, but he should be here very soon for his first shift.”

“So how is your hubby.” Victoria says with a smirk. Andy finally got married to their previous captain, Robert Sullivan after thirteen years of fighting their attraction and love for one another. Their wedding was a fun-filled day that Andy and Vic’s friend and fellow firefighter Maya Bishop was determined went off without a hitch.

Andy is beaming “I cannot believe it’s only been four months. I just can’t get enough of him. I love him so much.”

“Yeah! I miss being in love.” Vic says sadly remembering what Tucker and she had shared.

“It’s way overdue Vic. You need to get back out there.” Andy said cautiously .

“I’ve had dates.” Vic shrugs.

“They particularly nearly all ended being one night stands. Hey, you still seeing Mayhorn for FWB hookups?"

“FWB Hookups.” Vic says looking confused.

“Friends with benefits.” Andy particularly shouts back at Vic.

“Oh! no not for about a year. Not since he found himself in love with the one, is what he told me. He is now engaged.” Vic tells Andy.

“Well let’s get you out there. Want to go for drinks tonight with Maya?”

“Yeah! Okay, Jen is in town staying with me and Daniel for the next week. So I can ask Jen to do her Aunty duty of looking after Daniel for an evening.”

There was a knock at the door and Andy commands the person to come in. In walks a tall blond, wavy-haired man with piercing blue eyes. Vic nearly faints at the sight of him. He is nearly the spitting image of Tucker. Andy must have noticed the resemblance as well as she quickly came over to Vic to pull a chair out for her before she did actually faint.

“I’m Lucas Ripley your new firefighter.” He extends a hand to Andy who firmly shakes it.

“I am Captain Andrea Herrera and this is Fire Chief Victoria Hughes,” Andy says pointing to Vic.

“Mam, lovely to meet you finally.” He says again extending his hand to Vic who nervously shakes it with her trembling hand.

“Sorry, what do you mean by finally?” Vic asks perplexed.

“Oh! I thought Jennifer would have told you. I am Jen and Tucker’s second cousin. My dad is a cousin to Jen. So I am her second cousin.”

“Yes! I see the family resemblance.” Vic mutters.

“My granddad always mentioned how much Tucker and I looked alike but my hair is blonder. Sorry for the shock I told Jen to tell you so you would not get startled.”

“It’s fine really. The shock is wearing away already. Please sit.” Vic says pointing to the chair next to her. Vic lied the shock not wearing off at all.

“Lucas, what made you become a firefighter?” Vic asks.

“My grandfather mostly because he himself was one before he got injured and had to retire early. I think that is why Tucker become one too as he was close to my grandfather."

“Oh! Yes, I remember Tucker telling me how close he was to his Uncle, your grandfather. Tucker lost his dad so early on in his life.” Vic takes a sip of water Andy poured for her. “If you will excuse me I’ll go say hello to the rest of the firehouse brigade, while you two talk.”

Vic starts making her inspection of the firehouse and sees her old friend Dean Miller coming out of the turnout room. “Miller, tuck your shirt into your pants.” Vic says sternly .

“Geez woman you have become real bossy since you have become chief.”

“It’s Chief Hughes, not geez woman.” Vic says smiling.

“I will use Chief Hughes when we are around other people.” Dean pokes his finger on Vic's shoulder.

“How are you, Nikki and the kids?” 

“I am doing fine. The kids are good and Nikki is doing well.”

“I can’t believe you keep knocking her up. Wow! Your fifth child on the way.”

“This is technically the third time I actually knocked her up as we have two sets of twins remember.” Dean's says raising his eyebrows.

“It is only the one this time, is it not?”

“Yes! just the one. We will find out for sure in two months, not like the last pregnancy when it was supposed to be just the one. But being where they were in the uterus only one heartbeat was detected. So hopefully it won't be another shock.”

“I hope for your sake there is just one this time.” Vic laughs. Dean was a great dad and he loved his kids. He did find it difficult juggling work, being a husband and home life duties looking after his nine-year-old twin daughters and four-year-old twin sons.

“Must keep going with the inspection and I need to find my dearest.”

“He might be in his bunk room. What did you do to him last night? He was not looking that great this morning.”

“Jen’s down from Vancouver and when those two get together they party hard. See you, Miller.” Vic leaves to track down Travis Montgomery the best friend a girl could have.

Vic softly opens the door to Travis’s bunkroom and sees him sleeping peacefully. He really should be awake getting ready for line up. Knowing that Jennifer woke up with a hangover this morning, Vic was sure Travis would not be feeling all that well either. She decided to let him sleep. 

Vic walks into the beanery and finds Andy giving Lucas a tour of the firehouse. Vic finds Lucas very handsome and in some ways more handsome than Tucker. Of course, Lucas is a younger man being thirty. Jennifer had shown Vic photos of a younger Tucker in his late twenties, early thirties but comparing Lucas and Tucker. Vic thinks Lucas is a little different in physique. It appears Lucas works out more whereas Tucker worked out when he could. Vic had to stop staring at him before he notices.

The firehouse siren went off and all the firefighters run from every which way. Vic runs to Travis’s bunkroom and she can hear him cursing from where she stood in the corridor. Knocking on the door Travis yells out “On my way.” 

Travis opens the door to find Vic smiling. “Better run.” She says.

Travis gives Vic a kiss on the cheek “See you tonight for drinks.”

“How do you know about drinks?”

“Huh! Cannot talk now Vic.” He says before running off to the firetruck. Vic would love to go with them but she needs to make other visits to other firehouses today. Vic watches from the window as the siren blaring fire truck makes its way out onto the road.

Turning to leave she finds Lucas standing in front of her. Vic was a bit bewildered as to why he was still at the station and not on the firetruck.

“Captain Herrera told me to stay and get myself accustomed to the firehouse and read these manuals.” Lucas holds up the manuals in his hands.

“Oh okay, whatever Captain Herrera says.” Vic starts to walk past him but stops and she looks up at him. He stares back. Vic looks into his blue eyes and notices they are a different shade to those of Tucker’s. Lucas’s eyes are more of a sky blue with a twinkle in them.

“You Okay?” Lucas asks smiling.

Even his smile is different. Lucas’s smile was breathtaking. It beamed and his eyes began to sparkle and glisten. “Sorry for staring. It just a little weird is all. Jen has mentioned you off and on over the years. She never said you and Tucker resemble one another almost entirely. I was just noticing some differences between you both. The colours of your eyes are different shades of blue. Yours sparkle more and your smile is... Oh sorry, I should stop now before you start to feel weirded out.”

“It is okay. I don’t mind you staring as long as I can look into your beautiful brown eyes.” Vic was shocked at what he said and Lucas must have realized what he said as he quickly says “Sorry I did not mean to say that, I was thinking aloud, it’s just they are really beaut…iful.” Lucas says breathlessly.

“Lucas Ripley best continue with acquainting yourself with Station 19.” Vic changes subject as she started to feel things were becoming to flirty. Vic walks off not looking back. Making herself not to look back. 

What is wrong with her Vic wonders? Was she flirting with him or was he flirting with her? Were they both flirting together? Vic will need to keep her distance from Station 19 for a while or make sure Lucas is not rostered on shift the next time she visits. One thing is for sure her heart is beating significantly quicker.


	2. Life is too short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has a revelation that leads to changing her ways. What will happen to the crew of station 19 as they are called into a Skycraper fire downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me tear up a little.

Victoria sat in her car outside the bar that Tucker and she frequented often during their six-month love affair. Cameron “Cam” Park was the bar manager back then and six years ago became the owner. He renamed the bar to “Relationship Goals” in honour of his two favourite customers. Vic and Cam were close friends now and Vic became godmother to his son Max and daughter Ally.

Vic was reflecting on the day. The shock of knowing that there was a man out there almost identical in every way to her dead fiancé rattled Vic. Lucas even has a beard, which covered more of his face and he kept it well maintained. Vic was surprised that the younger man even flirted with her. Suddenly there is tap on her window giving her a fright. She sees Travis’ cheesy grin.

“You getting out or are you gonna sit there all night?” Vic opens the door and gets out. “Let’s find you a man,” Travis says excitedly.

“If you must. When’s Dylan getting home?” Vic asks.

“My hubby has another week in LA with his folks. I cannot wait until he is back. It’s just a shame I could not get the time off since Jack was on leave with Maya these past two weeks.”

“Yeah! They came home from Paris two days ago. They had a great time by the sounds of it.” Vic said as they headed towards the entry into the bar.

The bar was bursting at the seams. It was a Friday evening after all. Vic and Travis see Andy, Robert Sullivan, Maya and Jack Gibson standing around a bar table. They make their greetings.

“So Andy told me you met Lucas Ripley?” Sullivan says.

“Yeah it was a shock.”

“Hmm I thought the same when he started at West Seattle Fire Academy. I am sorry for not telling you. I was not sure how you would deal with it. I could not handle it, seeing him every day, to begin with, after all, Tucker was my best friend for a lot longer than you knew him.” Sullivan said not realizing he had made Vic sad with that last comment.

“Well we were never friends so you don’t owe me anything.” Vic hit back and walked over to the bar.

“Hey you okay Vic?” Travis said coming up and putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m in the mood to get drunk, are you?” Vic asked like there was not a care in the world.

“I’ll try to keep up but tonight I think there is no stopping you. Just don’t go home with a one and done like you always seem to do.” Travis said looking at his sad friend.

“Too late I already spotted my next victim.” Vic said staring at a tall dark man entering the bar. His looks the complete opposite of Tucker. 

Travis walks off as Vic starts to flirt with the guy that had just walked in. “Sorry, it seems that Vic is not interested in finding the next love of her life tonight, just another notch on the bedpost,” Travis said pointing to Vic and the tall dark handsome guy talking at the bar.

“I know it’s been a long long time but she has never been the same Vic since she lost Tucker. She is only interested in her job, Daniel, Jen, us her friends, getting drunk on occasion and having one night stands.” Maya said.

“She once told me the only reason she has so many one night stands was so she could imagine it was Tucker she was having sex with. It was better having one-night stands then stringing on the same guy who might fall in love with her and she has no interest in other than sex.” Andy admitted.

“We need to start inviting her to dinner more and invite another single friend. That way we can supervise her dates and make sure she does not go home with him.” Maya said excitedly.

“We can be matchmakers.” Andy said also getting excited.

“Maybe we should set her up with Lucas that way she does not have to imagine sex with Tucker she has a doppelganger to look at.” Sullivan says sarcastically.

“Robert don’t be so crass. Why are you like that?”

“Because she took my friend away from me. I hardly saw him in the last six months of his life because he was spending every minute with her. She opened him up and he became more adventurous and began to make risky decisions. It’s her fault.” Sullivan stood up and walked out.

“I am just going to leave him to cool down.” Andy says looking at the doorway Robert just walked through.

“I didn’t realize he felt like that. He was jealous.” Maya noted.

“You don’t feel like that, do you?” Andy asked Maya referring to her spending the majority of her time with her husband.

“No cause I talk to you every day whether it be by phone, face timing, or being in your physical presence.” Maya said giving Andy a hug.

“Just so you know I’m not jealous of how much time you spend with my girlfriend,” Gibson said to Andy as she punched him lightly in the arm.

“We better save Vic from another mistake.” Andy said grabbing Maya’s hand and headed toward Vic at the bar.

The rest of the night was keeping Vic from not drinking too much or going home with that tall dark handsome man. What they did not know was that after Travis dropped Vic home she caught a taxi back to the bar and had more to drink and did the deed with the handsome stranger in the back of her car that she had left in the car park. Cam was nowhere close to tapping on the window and interrupt the dalliance unlike the time he did when Vic and Tucker were making out in her car all those years ago.

___________________________________________

The sunlight was burning Vic’s eyelids. She felt stiff and terribly uncomfortable. She opened her eyes to discover she was in the backseat of her car. Vic was trying to remember what happened last night. Slowly it had come back to her. She had kicked the guy out of the car after their sexual encounter. She was too wasted to drive home so she slept in her car. Vic looked at her watch it was just after seven in the morning. She has the worst headache and felt ill. She needed coffee badly and headed to the diner over the road.

Walking into the diner she went into the women’s restroom and freshened up and then headed to a booth and the chirpy middle-aged waitress whose name-tag read Christine (Manager) poured Vic some coffee. Vic ordered a chocolate chip muffin. She quickly sent Jen a text to let her know she was okay and that she would be home soon. A few minutes later, Christine bought over the warm muffin. Vic sat with her back to the door. She heard the bell tinkle as someone walked in. She heard a man’s voice talking to Christine and she laughed. 

“Go find a seat darls if you can find one. It’s pretty busy this morning.” Christine said.

A moment later, the male voice said “Morning Chief.”

Vic, who had her mouth full of the chocolate chip muffin, making her cheeks puff out, looked up to see the gorgeous blue eyes belonging to Lucas Ripley looking at her with that beaming smile. Her heart beat faster. Oh, why did it have to be he who stood at her booth? She did not want to see him. She looked and felt shocking. What a sight he must think to have her gob stuffed with food and what would he think of her in the state that she looked. This is not how the chief of the Seattle Fire Department should look in public.

Vic noticed that he was wearing a blue denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and has on blue jeans. His hair wet and combed back. 

Vic shook her sore head and said “Morning Ripley. Why are you here?”

“I live around the corner and I just finished my first shift at the station and came to get breakfast before going home. Hey! You don’t look so well.” Lucas says.

“No! I had one drink too many last night.” Vic admitted.

“So why are you here this morning? Was it just too much alcohol or is there a walk of shame involved as well?” He asked and saw the shame on her face. “Ah, did not expect that of you.” He said making her feel disappointed in herself.

Maybe she should be disappointed. She has let herself down not acting like a woman of her authority or responsibility. Has her grief of losing Tucker turned her into an alcoholic floozy? Not that she drinks any other time except when she goes out with her friends to a bar. She only has one-night stands generally when she drank too much or if she was missing Tucker. 

Maybe Tucker sent Lucas to her as a wake-up call to start living again. Not a life revolved around working all the time and hooking up with strange men after a night of heavy drinking. Doubt started to sink in. Did this bad behaviour make her a bad mum? Was she derailing her love life by focusing on her broken heart and closing it off?

“May I sit with you?” Lucas asks bringing Vic out of her reverie.

“Sure I’ll be leaving in a minute anyway. I to live not far from here so the bar across the road is my local watering hole.” Vic replies as Lucas takes the seat opposite her.

“I’m sorry about making you feel uncomfortable yesterday.”

“You can’t help who you are related to or look like.”

“No I mean for flirting with you. It is just that you are a beautiful woman. I get carried away when there is a beautiful woman in my midst. Not that I try to crack onto older women it’s just you know…you're beautiful. I could easily lose myself in those big brown eyes of yours. Your skin is divine and your hair is incredible. I could see your hair cascading over my...”

“Lucas stop! You are flirting with me again. If you try to flirt with your chief again I will have to fire you. So stop.” Vic yells at him

“Sorry. There I go again. I told you I get carried away. You’re even sexy when you yell at me.”

“Okay! It seems you have no filter or you are not listening. I could make a complaint to HR about you sexually harassing me. Do you want that on your file?”

“No chief. Again I am sorry.”

“Before you say another word it is best that I leave.” Vic stands and walks over to pay the cashier for both her and Lucas orders.

On her drive home, Vic thought about Lucas flirting with her. It was actually nice having a younger man think of her as beautiful. She will be forty-three in a matter of weeks. She smiled to herself thinking of him. Her stomach gave a flutter.

She came home and apologized to Jen and Daniel for being out all night. She made it up to them by spending the day with them. They went to Pike Place Market to taste the different varieties of food available and walked about the Olympic Sculpture Park. They came home and relaxed and then it was time to think about dinner.

While Vic and Jen were making dinner, Jen’s asks Vic about what happened last night. Vic explained everything. She even told her about what she had been thinking. That she had shut herself off to love. How she made work and Daniel her main focus, as they were routines that she could cling too. Vic also mentioned that she wants to be her old self. Just like she was before Tucker came into her life and whilst she was with Tucker. She wanted to get back the vitality and spunk but most of all she was willing to love.

While Vic and Jen were talking Jen asked, “So if you are willing to love are you also willing to love again?”

“I’m scared."

“Of what?”

“That I’m am betraying Tucker, scared of forgetting Tucker, scared I will love some else more, scared that they won’t accept Daniel or Daniel won’t accept them. Most of all I am scared that I won’t find love. Tucker was the love of my life. I was ready to spend the rest of my life…with…him.” Vic starts to sob. Jennifer holds her in her arms and lets Vic cry until she could no longer cry anymore.

“Vic, Tucker would want you to love again. You would not be betraying him. He will always be with you in your thoughts, in your heart, and especially in your son. You will find love again. You will find the one you’re supposed to be with.”

“How will I know?”

“Because your heart will beat quickly and you’ll have flutters in your tummy every time you’re around him. You can take it slowly. Don’t rush love. He will find his way to you when you will not expect it. Will you try at least?”

“Okay… I am willing to try, no more drinking excessively, no more one-night stands. I am ready to find him. First, I need a paracetamol. Crying gives me a headache,” Vic says wiping her eyes.

“It gives me a headache too.” Jen smiles getting a glass of water for Vic and pulls the paracetamol from one of the kitchen draws and giving it to Vic.

“Maybe you should find someone to Jen. It’s been a while since you had a long term relationship.” Vic says.

“Yeah! Let’s go hunting the male species. But not tonight, we need to cherish the young male we already have.” Vic and Jen look at Daniel as he plays his game box and they laugh.

____________________________________________

Four weeks had passed since her conversation with Jen. Vic was still working hard but she gave more time to Daniel and herself. Though she disliked exercising, she let Andy drag her along to introduction to Pilate’s classes and she had to admit she enjoyed the sessions.

Vic was heading through the doors of Station 19 for her monthly chiefs’ meeting.

“Hey Vic.” Andy said as Vic stood in the door frame looking at Andy with all her paperwork.

“Loving the paperwork yet?” Vic asks and laughs at Andy as she rolls her eyes.

“Take a seat I’ll get someone to get us coffee.” Andy walks away and comes back several seconds later. “Lucas is going to get coffee for us.”

“I thought Lucas was not working today?” Vic asks

“Miller called in on a personal day seems Nikki is having Braxton Hicks contractions.”

“Oh really. Nikki won’t be far off now.”

"Nikki is a couple of weeks away," 

Lucas arrives with their coffee. “Hi, Chief. You are looking well.” He says smiling at her and hands her the cup of coffee. Their fingers touch and her stomach begins to flutter.

“Yes I am well thank you.” 

“Thanks by the way for paying for my breakfast a few weeks back. That was incredibly good of you considering you were about to fire me.” He grins flashing his flirty eyes.

“Yeah! Just watch your behaviour.” Vic shakes her head at Andy as Lucas nods his.

“Do you need anything else Cap?” Lucas asks.

“Just keep working the desk in case of calls. Leave the door open on your way out.” Andy replies.

Vic watches Lucas leave. His backside firm and he has a rhythmic sway in those hips making for perfect ogling. Andy notices Vic staring at his ass.

“He has a nice set doesn’t he?”

“Sorry! What?” Vic looks away from Lucas ass and looks at her friend.

“His backside it’s nice to watch.”

“Yeah! That it is.”

“So what was that about just then?”

“Oh nothing it’s between Lucas and me.”

“Okay…when is your manhunt evening happening?" 

“Jen comes down at the end of this week for the weekend. Saturday night is the night. Are you and Maya still keen to join? Trav is looking after his godson.”

“Sure! Maya and I would love to be your wing women. Make sure you give every guy a chance. Don’t be too quick to judge.”

“I won’t! I will go after the one that sets my heart beating quickly and gives me flutters in the stomach.” Vic smiles.

“So the men you have met at the dinner parties that Maya and I have organised over the past four weeks have not done that for you?”

Vic thinks about it. “No! no one.”

Their meeting lasts longer than it should because they kept talking about other things. It was just after midday when they finished. Vic’s phone buzzes with a message. Vic looks at it. Her face pales.

“What is it Vic?”

“There is a skyscraper fire happening as we speak. I am needed downtown now.”

“You don’t need us?”

“No not yet. Stay alert. You could get a call in anytime.” Vic says rushing out to attend the fire.

Vic rushes to the fire her sirens blaring. Vic heads inside the burning skyscraper. She sets up the operation station three floors below the fire. The fire was a beast and the call in came at Station 19. Within minutes, Herrera and the team arrive. Their response time was quick. Vic allocated Herrera and her crew their assignments. Just over an hour later, the fire had jumped floors. Vic had to follow protocol and give the order for all firehouses to evacuate the building. 

Station 19 was the only firehouse not accounted for on the ground. Herrera, Travis, Gibson, and Ripley were still inside. Vic gave another call out to Herrera and her team without a response. Where were her friends? Vic makes the decision to go inside and find them. Vic saw Ripley and Jack come out as she goes over to her car to get her oxygen tank and face mask. Vic commands Jack and Ripley to come over.

“Where did you last see Herrera and Travis?” Vic asks Jack whose head was bleeding.

“I could not see them. They might have got blocked as the fire jumped floors.”

“Jack get that wound seen too.” Vic says sternly pointing to his head.

“Yes Chief.” 

Vic looks at Lucas and he looks worried “What are you doing?” Lucas asks.

“I’m going in to find Andy and Travis.” Vic replies.

“You can’t I won’t let you.” Ripley says blocking Vic from moving.

“Ripley move. I am the Chief and I am going in. You can’t stop me.”

“You are being irresponsible.” He yells at her.

“On the contrary, I am being responsible. I have an obligation to go in and save my firefighters left behind. Stay here.” Vic shouts back as she pushes past Lucas and runs inside.

Half way up she sees both Travis and Andy collapsed on the stairs. Travis has several cuts on his face and has a protruding shard of glass coming from the part his chest where the heart is located. He has lost a lot of blood. Vic looks over Andy whose right leg looks to be broken and has a bump on her head. She can only save one. Vic’s only choice is to save Andy as her injuries don’t look life-threatening. This decision breaks her heart. Tears streaming down her face. 

“Chief, Chief?” Vic suddenly hears someone calling. 

A few seconds later, she sees Lucas. She is relieved but she is also angry with him for disobeying her command. She orders him to take Travis while she drags Andy down. Jack meets them at the doors and Vic barks orders to the paramedics.

Vic is worried for her friends as the aid cars rush them to Grey-Sloan Memorial. She will not be able to get to the hospital until this fire is under control. Vic takes deep breathes in bending over with hands on her knees.

“Hey Chief! You need to get checked over. You need hydration, probably some O2.” Lucas says softly.

“I gave you an order to stay and you broke that by coming in.” Vic tells Lucas in a harsh tone. 

“I came to help you.”

“What would have happened if the fire got worse or the building started collapsing. You could have got hurt as well.” Vic yelled at him.

“I had to help you.” Lucas yells back.

“Don’t ever disobey me again or you are fired. I mean it this time.” Vic angrily states then leaves to get checked over.

A few hours later Vic arrives at the hospital. Maya is at the entrance to greet Vic. She tells Vic Andy has a broken Tibia and a bump on the head, Andy will make a recovery but will need six weeks off maybe a little longer. Travis has just come out of surgery and he should have a lengthy recovering as well. Vic will take control and serve as Captain of Station 19 until the doctor can sign off Andy’s return to work documents.

Life is to short. Vic needs to live life and she wants to live it with her family and the new love of her life, whoever that will be. Time will tell, but they are out there. They could even be right in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the skyscraper fire Ripley comes back to A shift and Maya and Andy take Vic on a birthday manhunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a slow burn. Love between Vic and Lucas is better when it's slow.

Victoria looked through the window in the beanery of Station 19 looking at Lucas Ripley and a newly transferred female firefighter Yemi Miller, Dean’s younger sister. Vic noted that they looked very comfortable with each other. A little too comfortable Vic observes, as they appear to be flirting. They stop and whisper in each other’s ear and Ripley brings up her hand to his mouth and kisses it before entering the station. Vic will need to watch those two.

It had been two weeks since the skyscraper fire. Andy Herrera and Travis Montgomery were recovering at home from the injuries they received battling the skyscraper fire. It will be another four to five weeks before they can come back to work. Vic misses seeing them at the fire station, though she visits them at their homes every two to three days.

Yemi Miller transferred from station 23 to station 19 as relief cover while Travis is off work. Lucas Ripley was starting on A shift this morning to cover for Dean as he takes parental leave after his wife Nikki gave birth to their fifth child and third son Isaac the previous evening. 

Vic walks into the turn out room and is shocked to see the naked chest of Lucas Ripley. Vic took in the sight of his well-toned and defined muscled chest. Vic’s breathe catching in her throat. He looked so devilishly handsome as he covered his naked chest with his Station 19 t-shirt. 

“Oh! Good morning Mam. I did not see you come in?”

“Ripley please call me Chief.” Vic said pleasantly.

“Sorry I just did not know what to call you Acting Captain or Chief?”

A smile appeared on her lips “It will always be Chief.”

“Yes Chief.”

“Welcome back to A Shift. You will stay on A shift until Dean Miller returns from his two weeks of parental leave.”

“Thank you. I thought I would never get off B shift. They always seem to fuck up a lot.”

“We do have a swear jar in the beanery. I expect a donation into the jar as soon as possible Ripley.”

“Sorry Chief, I will. It’s just what everyone says about B shift.”

“Yes they do tend to make far too many errors. That will change soon enough.”

“Will it?”

“Yes I would like to keep you on B shift when Dean returns. I think you will bring a good attitude to B shift. I have been impressed by the feedback I have received about you.”

“B shift.” Ripley says disappointingly.

“Is that a problem?” Vic raises an eyebrow.

“No chief it’s…never mind.”

“If you have a problem I would like to hear about it? Don’t hold back as I remember you seem to have no filter.”

“Only when it comes to flirting with you I don’t.”

“That’s the other reason you will be staying on B shift after Dean has returned. There’s less chance of you flirting with me.”

“Is that the reason Captain Herrera put me on B shift so our paths won’t meet?”

“Not really. Your training evaluation showed that you have very good leadership skills. Captain Sullivan was very impressed with you at the academy. I asked Captain Herrera to put you on B shift to see if you can change the stigma of B shift.”

“In all due respect I would like to stay on A shift Chief. I promise to not flirt with you again.”

“Somehow I do not believe you.” Vic tells him. Lucas walks over to Vic and whispers in her ear.

“I can continue if you want me too?” His warm breath tickling Vic’s neck as he looks into her eyes.

The sensation of his warm breath on her neck and having his dreamy blue eyes boring into hers gave her flutters in her stomach. Only millimetres separated their faces from one another. Vic was starting to feel hot, to feel wobbly on her feet, to feel her heart race and most of all she wanted to feel this man’s lips on hers.

“Do you want me to lock the door?” He asked in a husky tone.

“Lucas Ripley you are dangerous. I can’t do this again. I just can’t.” Vic woefully says turning, walks out of the room, and heads for the Captain’s office.

Vic just sat at the Captain’s desk staring into space. The turnout room was Tucker and hers spicy make out room. Vic always asked Tucker to lock the door after coming back from a call if he happened to be visiting the station. The professionalism of doing a job together made them act very unprofessional when they returned to the turn out room. She could not let that happen ever again not with one of her subordinates and most definitely not with Lucas Ripley.

The ringing of the phone gave Vic a fright and she answered it in a loud stern voice “Chief Hughes here.”

“Vic! Are you okay?” came Andy’s voice.

“Hey Andy. Sorry I was in deep thought the ringing of the phone frightened me.”

“What has you in deep thought?”

“The budget of course.” Vic lied.

“Well have a break from that for a moment. Since you and Jen never got to go on your manhunt last weekend Maya and I want to take you out tomorrow night to our favourite bar so you can do a Birthday hunt. Dylan, Travis and Jack said they would look after Daniel overnight. I need to get away from my husband who has not stopped fussing over me and it’s driving me crazy. Your Birthday is the perfect excuse.”

“I was trying to avoid a Birthday celebration. But if you want me to do a manhunt all I ask is for you to keep me away from the firefighters.”

“What. The only firefighters that go there are us!”

“Yeah just saying.”

“No! Somethings happened, tell me.”

“No it is nothing at all.”

“Tomorrow night you have to spill?”

“So Robert’s letting you go out for the evening though you are still on crutches.”

“Have not told him yet I was waiting to seduce him first. He can never say no when I go down on him.” Andy says laughing into the phone.

“Andy that is too much information.” Vic says as a knock on the door brings the phone conversation to an end. “Hey, I got to get back to work. Talk to you tomorrow.” Vic quickly hangs up. “Come in.” Vic calls.

Yemi Miller came through the door. “Hello, Chief?’ Yemi says brightly.

Vic gets up from her seat, comes around to Yemi, and gives her a hug. “Congratulations Aunty Yemi. You are an aunt five times over.”

“Thank goodness there was not a twin surprise this time.” Yemi says rolling her eyes.

“So how can I help you?”

“I was wondering when Travis returns can I request being put onto B shift?”

“Oh! Why is that?”

“No reason I just figured you would have me go to C shift and I want to help Lucas improve the performance of B shift.”

“You and Lucas both went through training academy together, didn’t you?”

“Yes we are good friends.”

“How much of a good friend is he actually?’ Vic asks.

“We are not in a relationship if that is what you are asking?”

“Yes because relationships in the department are frowned upon but they could happen if you were not at the same station and rank was not an issue."

“Honestly there is nothing but I do really like him.” Yemi innocently admits.

“Keep it professional only or I will have to do something about it.” Vic says authoritatively to scare Yemi a little.

“Yes Chief.”

“As for you going to B shift I will consider it.”

“Thank you Chief. That is all,” Yemi says shyly making her way out of the office.

Vic felt a bit awkward being so forceful but Vic does not want Yemi or any of her firefighters to go through the consequences of having an inter-departmental relationship. Vic cannot go there again especially as she is the chief this time.

_____________________________________

It’s Saturday night at ‘Relationship Goals’ a hefty crowd of eligible men was on offer. Vic wonders how many of those men were, in fact, single and ready for a relationship.

‘Relationship Goals’ was not an ideal man hunting ground. Too many younger men and definitely too many wanting a one and done sort of night. Vic was not interested in that she needed love in her life again.

“Hey Maya can I put my purse, phone and keys in your bag. I just don’t want to leave them in my jacket in case they fall out.”

“Sure! Hey, there’s a yummy looking fellow over there in the corner near the DJ.” Maya says pointing to a long blond-haired young man.

“No Maya! I need a man preferably thirty-eight and over but not older than fifty. A long-haired young man ain’t going do that.”

“Wait a minute. Take a look at that dark brown-haired fellow that just walked through the door.”

“Too short.”

“Vic we have been here nearly an hour and you have not talked to one guy and no Cam does not count. I mean single men.” Andy sternly whispers at her.

“There’s no rush. I like to look over the merchandise before buying.” Vic gives a mischievous grin. “Okay, the next guy that walks into the bar I promise I will go up to him and talk to him.”

It did not take long for the next guy to walk in. To the surprise of Vic and Andy, that man turned out to be Lucas Ripley and his male companion. All three women were drooling over the tall, blond, brown-eyed muscular man swaggering his way over to the bar with Ripley.

“Holy shit Vic you need to talk to that guy with Ripley,” Andy says still taking in the man’s physique.

“Which one’s Ripley?” Maya asks.

“Ripley’s the one in the Aegean blue sweater and blue jeans.” Vic mumbles watching the men.

“Huh I can see a resemblance to Tucker. He is very handsome just like his friend. I think I’ll leave Jack for that one.” Maya says playfully.

“You will never leave Jack. After all, you left nineteen so you could be with him.” Andy utters.

“True and I have never looked back. But just check out that package he’s hiding in those jeans.” All three women laugh catching the eye of Ripley and his friend who walk over to the women in the booth.

“Hi Captain Herrera, so happy to see you.” Lucas smiles before acknowledging Vic. “Chief! You are looking beautiful this evening.” 

“Thank you, Ripley. Who’s your friend?”

“This is my great friend Dave Brewer from Australia. We have known each other since we were kids when I lived in Australia for ten years.”

“Hmm I did detect a slight Aussie accent when we first meet. Never asked you about it.” Vic declares.

“Well Hello Dave, I’m Maya.” Maya seductively smiles at him.

“Ripley this is our friend Maya Bishop. Captain at Station 23 and girlfriend of Jack Gibson.” Vic says emphasizing the part about being Jack’s girlfriend.

“Nice to meet you, Mam. Jack does not talk about you that much.”

“No he keeps to himself for the most part. Just need to lubricate him with alcohol to get him to open up.”

“Thanks for the tip.”

“So what brings you lovely ladies out tonight?” Dave says grinning

“It’s Vic’s Birthday and she is also on the hunt to find the man who will become the next love her life.” Andy divulges noting the desire in Ripley’s eyes as he stares at Vic.

“Vic look no further I am your man and Happy Birthday by the way. May I ask how old you are?” Dave says giving a broad smile.

“ A woman never tells. How old are you? 

"I am thirty-six. Old enough for you?"

"Maybe! Well come sit here and talk to me.” Vic pats the seat next to her in the booth that Maya vacated to let Dave sit down.

Ripley looks a trifle put out by his friend, Andy again notices. “Maya please help me to the toilet,” Andy asks as Maya helps her to the women’s toilet. “I think Lucas Ripley has his eyes set on Vic,” Andy tells Maya once inside the toilet.

“What makes you say that?”

“He is constantly staring at her and just now I swear he was a bit miffed at Dave for showing interest in Vic.”

“Really! I have to take notice when we go back out. I wonder if Vic has noticed.”

“I am sure she has. She sounded strange on the phone yesterday. She would not tell what it was. I think it has something to do with Ripley?”

While the girls were chatting in the toilet Vic, Dave and Ripley were talking. Vic and Dave talked as if Ripley was not there. This made Lucas incredibly annoyed. He knew he should have mentioned something about Vic to Dave before they came out. Lucas never expected to run into Vic.

“So Dave what brings you to Seattle other than seeing your friend?”

“My sister lives in Vancouver with her husband and three children. They just bought a fixer-upper so I have come over to help them renovate since I am a carpenter. I will be spending three months there. My spot in Seattle is brief. I leave tomorrow.”

“My sort of sister in law lives there. I should give you Jennifer’s number as she needs a handyman to help her fix up her deck at the back of her place, as it is very unsafe. That’s if you have the time of course?”

“Sure, happy to help a woman in distress.”

“Hey Dave! Could you help me with getting drinks for us and the ladies please?”

“Sure, happy to help.” Dave says getting up and walking over to the bar with Ripley.

Vic likes Dave but she feels that he is not her guy. It is just a feeling she has. He would be a better fit for Jen. He will be spending all his time in Vancouver. Therefore, there is no point in starting something with him. Vic sees Andy and Maya coming back.

“Hey I was wondering if you fell down the toilet hole taking so long to get back.”

“Hey! Be nice you can see I am a bit restricted in my movement at the moment.” Andy states.

“Where are Ripley and Dave?"

“At the bar buying us drinks.”

“Excellent! How do you find Dave?”

“He is a very nice man but I think it will go nowhere as he will be spending all his time in Vancouver. Plus there is a guy in the booth behind you that keeps looking at me so I’ll go over to him soon and talk to him. I’ll wait for Ripley and Dave to come back first.”

Ripley decided to say something about Victoria to Dave when they were at the bar. Dave backed off for the rest of the night allowing Ripley to talk to Vic. To Ripley’s exasperation, Vic started talking to a man in the booth next to them. Their giggling and laughter seem to put him right out. Both Andy and Maya noticed Lucas unimpressed expression and called Vic back to the booth.

“Well are you ready to leave or do you want to stay?” Maya asks Vic who gives a pouty face.

“There is your answer ladies.” Dave says looking at Vic's face. “I better go too. I have to catch an early morning flight to Vancouver in the morning. Are you staying Ripples or I can stay for one more drink?”

“Stay for one more then I’ll walk out with you.” Ripley looks from Dave to Andy and Maya’s interested faces.

The girls leave and Vic goes back to the guy she was previously talking too. Ripley and Dave head to the bar for their last drink. Ripley keeps his attention on Vic.

“Mate you have to tell her that you like her?”

“I have made it very obvious with all the flirting I do, she knows but it’s that little thing called a policy that does not allow for a chief to be in a relationship with a subordinate.”

“Could be a secret relationship?”

“No she has already been in one of those and it ended with my second cousin dying.”

“Yeah I remember Tucker’s death. That was just tragic for your family. I did not know Vic was Tucker’s Victoria?”

“Yeah! I should not be going after her knowing she was Tucker’s but she is absolutely beautiful and you know me if I see a beautiful girl I need to get to know her.”

“Yes I do, but mate she is a bit older than you. Do you really want to go there? And you said it yourself there is that little policy that does not allow you to be with your chief.”

“I want her.”

“Well I am not going to stop you. If she is what you want then go get her.”

“Thanks Dave.”

“Mate go get her she just left with that guy.”

“God I didn’t see her leave.” Lucas says making his way to the door.

Lucas sees the man aggressively kissing Vic near a car and forcing himself on her. Vic trying to stop him, trying to get out of his arms but his hold was to strong.

“Is this man bothering you Mam.” Ripley shouts loudly for the man to stop.

“Hey why don’t you sod off and leave the lady and I do our thing.”

“I don’t think the lady wants to do your thing.” Ripley tells him rolling up his sleeves.

The guy releases Vic and starts to make his way over to Ripley and takes a punch at him but Ripley deflects the punch. All the years going to a boxing gym finally pays off. Lucas’s friend Dave comes out of the bar pulling up his sleeves ready to fight. Dave’s height and muscle mass scaring the guy off.

“My own personal bodyguard. Thanks, Dave I did not know where the next punch was going.”

“Pleasure mate. Going to make it home okay?”

“Yes home is just around the corner.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll head off. See you next month when you come up to Vancouver for a visit.”

“Yes see you then.” Ripley says giving Dave a bear hug.

“It’s been great seeing you Ripples.” Dave says going over to Vic and giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Nice meeting you Victoria you sure are a stunner.”

“Don’t forget to give Jennifer a call. She will like you. She just loves the Aussie accent.”

“Will do Victoria.” Dave waves to them getting into a taxi.

“Do you have a ride home?”

“Oh shoot I left my purse, phone and house keys in Maya handbag.”

“I can give you money for a cab?”

“I don’t have my house key to get in.”

“My place is right around the corner?”

“Lucas we shouldn’t”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to imply it’s just close.”

“Lucas really I can’t let this happen.”

“Victoria it’s not like we are doing anything wrong, just a little conversation that could happen there.”

“Just a little conversation.”

“Unless you think it’s a bad idea?”

“I do.”

“Victoria I can sleep on the couch you can have my bed. I will not lay a finger on you.”

“Promise.”

“No!”

“Let’s go and have that conversation. Lead the way.”

The ten-minute walk back to Lucas’s apartment was a quiet one. There was only idle chatter coming from them both. When they got to his apartment, Vic notices this was her old apartment that she had lived in when she was with Tucker.

“Lucas I lived here fourteen years ago.”

“What! This exact apartment?”

“Yes.”

Vic cannot believe this. This was just too much. Since Lucas’s arrival, little things had reminded her of Tucker, Lucas himself, the turnout room, and now her old apartment. What was happening?

“Lucas I cannot stay. This is too freaky to explain. I don’t know what it all means these signs. Until I figure it out, I need you to stay the hell away from me unless it is work and only work.” Vic says stressed and starts to walk away.

“Vic where you going? Just wait Vic,” Ripley yells running after her.

“I am going back to the bar. I can’t stay. No conversation is happening here tonight.”

“Vic I promise as soon as you get back to my apartment I will leave you alone. I will drive you home or anywhere you want to go in the morning. I will not come near you at all unless you want me too. Please come back.”

“You promise?” Vic says watching as he nods his head.

Lucas just stands in front of Vic staring into her eyes and before they both knew what was happening they kissed in a passionate embrace. Her lips felt soft against his. Her mouth tasted sweet as Vic thought the same about his. Vic had to break this embrace but she did not want the kiss to end.

A horn blared from a passing car breaking the embrace. Without looking at each other they walk back to Ripley’s apartment and as promised, Lucas left her alone the rest of the night and in the morning, and they barely spoke to one another other than Vic giving Lucas directions to Maya and Jack’s place.

Lucas pulled up In front of Maya and Jack’s house and Vic turns and looks at him. “Thank you, Lucas.”

“Goodbye Victoria and I hope you had a great Birthday?” Lucas says sadly, as she gets out of the car and looks forlorn watching his car drive away. 

That kiss they shared was the best Birthday gift she could have gotten. Yes, she had a great Birthday only because Lucas was with her to share it. Vic wonders if she can keep away from him. She must until she can figure out what these signs mean. One thing is for sure she wants Lucas Ripley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Please comment.


	4. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries to forget Lucas. Lucas seems to have moved on from Vic with Yemi. A surprise meeting with a stranger makes Vic feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this Vicley fanfic. I hope you love reading it.

It had been two weeks since Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley kissed. True to his word Lucas had kept away from Vic. The only communication that the two had was work-related and took place in the company of others.

Victoria had noticed a development in Lucas and Yemi’s friendship. They had gotten closer, in a romantic way.

Victoria observed them whispering and looking into each other’s eyes frequenting when they thought no one was looking. Vic was annoyed that Yemi did not heed her warning about getting involved with Lucas. 

Walking into the beanery Vic pours herself a coffee and walks to the window that she frequented when in the beanery. She is in deep thought when she notices Yemi and Lucas crossing the road to the station, holding hands. They stop on the path in front of the driveway, Yemi looking quickly towards the station then back to Lucas and what Vic sees next rattles her, Lucas lingering kisses Yemi.

Seeing Lucas kiss another woman made her heart pang. Vic had tried not to think of Lucas over the past two weeks, trying to forget their kiss. Vic had not felt a passionate kiss like the one Lucas gave her, not since Tucker. 

Yemi walks into the station leaving Lucas on the path in front. Vic watches him and before she could move from the window, Lucas looks up at her watching him. Her cheeks begin to burn and she spills coffee over herself trying to flee. Vic reaches the comfort of the Captain’s office before Lucas came into the station.

Vic was about to close the door when Jack appeared. “Hey Chief, may I have a word?"

“Sure take a seat.” Vic tells Jack as he closes the door. “What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know what your plans are for Ripley. If you are considering moving him into a different shift, I want to tell you that he has performed very well on A shift over the past two weeks and it would be disappointing if he moved. He brings the best out of us.” Jack tells Vic truthfully.

“In what way?”

“His work ethic for one. He listens to instructions, knows what his tasks are and possesses great leadership skills.”

“Thank you for your feedback on Ripley. Do you have any feedback on Yemi?” Vic asks curiously.

“Umm.” Jack hesitates.

“What you have to say stays in this room if that’s making you hesitate.”

“Yemi sticks close to Lucas and when we are in difficult situations she is more concerned with his welfare rather than those we are trying to save.”

“What about her firefighting skills?”

“Her skills are very good. Yemi showed that before Lucas came on A shift. Having Lucas in the same shift hinders her ability.”

“Thank you, Gibson, for your feedback. Do you have anything else you want to say?” Vic notices he is hesitating again.

“Jack what is it?”

“Umm.”

“Jack I don’t have all day. Spit it out.”

Jack takes a deep breath as asks, “Should I propose to Maya?” making Vic shrill in delight. “I take that as a yes,” Jack says smirking.

“About time Gibson.”

“It has not been something we wanted but Maya has changed since Andy got married. Maya has recently brought up the marriage conversation and well.” Jack shrugs.

“Only propose if you feel comfortable with the thought of being married to Maya or let things stay as they are.”

“I love her, I do. I am scared of fucking up the marriage and it leads to divorce.” 

“Jack be brave. Don't let the what if's cloud what you really want to do. Just do it.” Vic feels ecstatic for her friends. “It’s time for line up, get ready.” Vic tells him.

“Thanks Chief.” Jack waves leaving the room.

Several minutes later Vic is giving a uniform inspection. When Vic inspects Lucas, she notices that his trouser zipper is down. Though Vic cannot see anything, it brings a grin to her face imagining seeing the rest of him naked. She has to put a hand up to her face to cover that grin. She did not want to embarrass him in front of his colleagues so she does not mention it.

Vic gives them their work orders for the day and asks Lucas to join her in the Captain’s Office. Once inside the office Vic tries to remain composed looking at his expectant face.

“Ripley I am not happy with your uniform. I cannot help but see that your trouser zipper is down.” Vic notices that he was not perturbed by the uniform malfunction.

“Sorry Chief I just left it down for easy access.” He tells her as he zips it up.

“Excuse me Ripley that is uncalled for.” Vic says horrified.

“Oh sorry I did not mean you Chief I mean…”

“I know who you mean. Enough!” Vic puts up her hand to stop him from talking. “I need to tell you I am concerned with your developing relationship with Yemi. It has come to my attention that she does not perform well when you are around.”

“Yes Chief I agree and I have told her so this morning.”

“Was that when I saw you kissing her this morning.” Vic says sounding slightly jealous.

“Was there a hint of jealously in your voice Chief?” Lucas says huskily.

“Lucas stop talking. Now to the matter of your request to stay on A shift. I have granted your request and you will stay on A shift for the immediate future. This will mean that Yemi will move to B Shift on their next rotation. Will that cause an issue to your romance?”

“It is not a romance we are just enjoying each other’s company.”

“The department frowns on inter-department relationships. Try to refrain from any physical need while on the job and just be careful that she does not read more into it if it is not a romantic relationship.”

“You really are jealous.” Lucas notices, “Just give me the word and I’ll take you in my arms right now.”

“That’s all for now Ripley. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Vic says loudly walking out the door into the fresh air of the outside.

After a ten minute, break sitting outside enjoying the morning sunshine and composing herself Vic knew it was time she needed to break the news to Yemi about starting on B Shift without Lucas. It did disappoint Vic to see Yemi unhappy but things in life do hurt, especially when you cannot spend time with the person you want. Vic knows this feeling well.

_____________________________________

Vic promised to take Daniel to the diner for dinner after her shift. She knew it was not a good idea to go to the diner in case she ran into Lucas, but Daniel had been nagging her about going to the diner as they had the best burgers and he aced his math test so Vic had to treat him. 

Christine served Vic and told Vic she enjoyed her coming in and she got very excited to meet Daniel for the first time. They ordered their meals and while they waited, they talked about their day. Vic watched Daniel and just loved looking at him.

The way he tilted his head, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and the way he ate were all Tucker. He always asked about Tucker, Vic would tell him her short life with him, and the precious gift he gave her him of course.

Vic was so entranced looking at Daniel that she did not see Lucas come in. “Hi, Chief.”

“Hello Ripley.” Vic responds.

“Dating younger men I see.” Lucas says playfully. This made Daniel giggle.

“Nooo! I am Daniel the chief is my mom.” Daniel said proudly.

Vic saw Lucas has a surprised expression. “Nice to meet you, Daniel, I am Lucas Ripley I work with your mum.”

“So you are a firefighter like my mom and dad?”

“Sure am, do you want to be a firefighter?”

“No I am going to be a doctor so I can save firefighters if they get hurt.”

Lucas looked at Vic as she gave a small smile. “Well, that is commendable of you.”

“Lucas is related to your dad Daniel.” Vic tells Daniel.

“You are!” Daniel exclaims.

“I was his second cousin before he died.” Lucas said gently looking at his confused face.

Vic noticing Daniel’s baffled expression explains to him what a second cousin is. Daniel asked questions to Lucas about his dad. Lucas told Daniel he only met him once when he was three, before he went to Australia to live and he was too young to remember anything. Lucas did tell him what his grandfather use to say telling him that he looked very similar to his dad.

“You are dressed to impress.” Vic says noticing Lucas is wearing dress pants and a light blue shirt with a navy blue tie. 

“Yes I am taking Yemi out on a date to a fancy restaurant overlooking Seattle.” Lucas tells her seeing her solemn expression.

“I thought you were not romancing her.”

“I am not romancing Yemi, this restaurant has the yummiest aphrodisiac meals, and which could lead to you know what.” Lucas bounces his eyebrows trying to make Vic jealous.

“I don’t want to know what stimulates your nether regions or your bedroom activity. Why are you here at the diner anyway?”

“Dean’s dropping Yemi here soon. I will take her home in the morning.” Lucas tells Vic not taking his eyes from hers.

Those blues eyes of his starts Vic’s heart beating fast. Those eyes are one of the aphrodisiac’s that make her womanly parts react excitedly. Christine comes by the booth and places Vic’s and Daniels meals down.

“Hello Darls can I get you anything? Christine asks Lucas and shakes his head.

“No not tonight Christine but tomorrow morning I will be here with a lady friend in tow.” Lucas winks at Christine making her giggle like a teenager and she skips off.

The diner door’s bell chimes and Lucas’s attention turns to the door and he smiles waving over who could only be Yemi, Vic thinks. Yemi stands in front of the booth wearing a red wine-coloured V Plunge Cami Midi Dress. Yemi’s slightly covered breasts on display, making Daniel’s eyes glaze over.

“Hello Chief.” Yemi says nervously looking at Vic before her gaze falls on Daniel’s jaw dropped face staring at her breasts making her feel uncomfortable.

“Hello Yemi you look dressed to snag a man?” Vic says biting her lip then whispers to Daniel to eat his meal, embarrassing him.

“Well I think we should leave now.” Lucas tells Yemi putting his arm around her small waist and looks at Vic “Good night Chief, see you in twenty-two hours.” Lucas waves to Daniel and gives Vic one last tense look before disappearing.

“Wow Yemi looked really nice. She never looks like that when she sometimes looks after me.” 

“No, most certainly not.”

“Is Lucas her boyfriend?”

“I think they are special friends.”

“Like the special friends you sometimes have over?” Daniels says innocently making Vic choke on her burger.

A tall multi-racial man walks over to Vic’s booth giving her a glass of water. Vic drinks the water unblocking the food stuck in her throat.

Vic looks up at him, noticing his dreamy blue/green eyes and he smiles at Vic “Hi.” He says quietly.

“Hi.” Vic smiles back. “Thanks for the water.”

“You were choking to death. I save people in distress but none so beautiful as you.” He tells her making Vic blush.

“Well thanks again.”

“Happy to help.” He gives Vic one last smile then walks away.

When Vic and Daniel finish their meal, they leave to get ice cream down the road. The man that gave her water at the diner was at the ice-cream parlour as well.

“We meet again.” He remarks to Vic looking at her with his beautiful twinkling eyes.

“Yes! I am not following you, I promise.” Vic flutters her eyes.

“I would not mind if you did.” He huskily declares walking off to a nearby table.

Vic cannot contain her smile as she gets the ice creams. Looking around the parlour the only spare seats available are at the table where the man sat with a very young child.

“May I sit here with you?” Vic asks waiting with expectant eyes.

“Please do. My name is Luke.” He extends his hand out for Vic to shake.

“What!” She exclaims.

“My name is Luke.” He repeats extending his hand out again. This time Vic firmly shakes it.

“Sorry I was talking with a Lucas at the diner. I think his friends call him Luke. The Luke’s, Lucas’s are following me around.” Vic blabs nervously. Taking a breath, “Sorry my name is Victoria Hughes. Is Luke short for Lucas?”

“It’s Lovely to meet you Victoria. My name is just Luke on its own and this little lady beside me is my daughter Brie.”

“Hello Brie.” Vic says softly smiling at the child. “Luke this is my son Daniel.”

“Hello Daniel.” Luke says as Daniel nods his head as he stuffs a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

“So you said you save people. Is that right?”

“Yes I just transferred to the Seattle Police Department from Chicago. I just made detective.”

“Congratulations!”

“What about you?”

“I am Fire Chief of the Seattle Fire Department.”

“Well! That’s amazing.” He says smiling at Vic as she smiles back. “Are you married or anything?” he asks in a flirty way.

“No single.” Vic smile broadens.

“Mmm! So am I.” He says quietly and nervously asks, “Would you like to go out on a date. I know a great restaurant that has the yummiest aphrodisiac food. How does Friday night sound?” Vic starts choking on her ice cream cone.

“Here have some water” Luke passes his glass to her.

Vic gulps down the water, “Sorry! Yes, I would like that. Give me your phone number and we can set up a time.”

Vic starts to add his contact information into her phone. “What is your last name?” Vic asks.

“It’s Tucker.”

“Vic drops her phone to the ground and its glass casing cracks.”

“Are you alright?” Luke asks.

“Clumsy me.” Vic tells him now feeling awkward. “I think it’s time to go. Nice to meet you Tucker…Oh! Sorry, Lucas… Oh! I mean Luke.” She says nervously getting up from the table, Daniel doing the same. “Here’s my number,” Vic says giving him a business card with her details then quickly walks off.

Once outside the parlour she takes in a deep breath. Now there is another sign. What does this means? Vic was so very confused. Getting into the car Vic drives towards Travis’s house. She needs to speak with someone and Travis is her best friend. She needs to put these signs out on the table to piece them together. Travis needs to help her.

Vic presses the doorbell and the lights inside start to flicker. A few seconds later Dylan, Travis’s husband opens the front door, says Hello, and gives Vic a hug then Dylan and Daniel do their personalized handshake jiggle.

Vic walks through to the living room where Travis lays on the couch. His eyes closed, Vic kisses him on the cheek and he starts to stir. Vic begins to move away when Travis catches her wrist and looks up at her. “Hey, Vic.” He greets her sleepily.

“I can go just needed to talk to you?” Vic says quietly.

“You are not going anywhere I have not seen you in a week. Started to think you were avoiding me.”

“No just too much work splitting Captain and Chief duties. “Two more weeks then I will be just the Chief again.”

“Go ask Dylan to put on the kettle and make us a green tea and we can talk.” Travis says sitting up slowly.

Vic signs to Dylan, who is deaf to brew some green tea. After a couple of minutes talking/signing to Dylan, Vic walks back to the lounge.

“So talk to me.”

“Okay. Well I have been getting signs?”

“What types of signs. You don’t mean Stop Signs?"

“No! Signs about Tucker.”

“Okay please explain?"

“Okay the first sign was Lucas coming into my life.”

“Now what I tell you now must not leave this room.” Vic looks at Travis seriously.

“Cross my heart.”

“From the first day Lucas has flirted with me. I may have flirted with him as well. It was nice, different from the flirting I did with the guys I had one night stands with. I asked Andy to move him to B-shift to limit our interaction but he kept appearing. Over the past weeks, the flirting still continues and I do enjoy it. He is a gorgeous guy, I can’t help it if a younger man thinks I’m beautiful.”

“Is that all you have done?” Travis asks squishing his eyes, frowning in suspicion when Vic avoids eye contact. “Okay, so what else happened?”

“A couple of weeks ago I walked into the turn out room and Ripley was bare-chested. I could not take my eyes off him. I was drinking in the sight of his well-toned chest and arms.”

“Stop! Do not tell me more about Ripley’s naked chest. It is making me hot for my husband.” Vic giggles as Travis blocks his ears with his hands. 

Dylan frowns coming into the room and gives them their tea then signs, “What was going on.” 

Travis signs back “Oh nothing.” 

Vic cheekily signs, “Travis is hot for you.” Dylan gave Travis the come-hither look and all three of them laugh.

When Dylan left the room, Vic continues, “Ripley asked me if I wanted to lock the door to the turn out room. That is the second sign. I use to ask Tucker that.” Vic closes her eyes holding back tears at the thought of their special moments in the turn out room. 

“The night of my Birthday/manhunt when I left my stuff in Maya’s bag Ripley asked me back to his apartment for a conversation.”

“Conversation?” Travis pretends to look confused.

“Yes conversation.” Vic starts to hand gesture sexual penetration.

“Oh! That conversation.” Travis smiles then laughs and Vic lightly punches him in the arm for making her do the hand gesture. “Would you have gone through with it?”

“I honestly don’t know. He was wearing me down. So we walked back to his place and this is the third sign. The apartment that he lives in is the exact one I was living in when I was with Tucker.”

“Oh! Vic.” Travis says in shock.

“I told him no, it could not happen. I started back towards the bar. He ran after me and told me he would not touch me. He promised to leave me alone once we were inside. He stood in front of me just staring into my eyes as I stared into his and before both of us knew what was happening, we kissed.”

“You kissed Lucas Ripley.” Travis hissed in surprise glaring at Vic. “Was it a hot kiss?” he asked after a moment.

“Yes! So hot.” Vic replies as Daniel’s head appears from the back of the couch.

“You kissed Lucas.” Daniel says surprised making Vic and Travis jump.

“Daniel, no not me love. He kissed Yemi.” Vic says softly staring harshly at Travis.

“Oh! He is nice.” Daniel says walking off back into the kitchen.

“Well at least you got Daniel’s approval. When did he meet him?”

“Tonight at the diner.”

“Hmm so what happened after you kissed?"

“I went back to his apartment and he left me alone, did not touch me at all. We hardly spoke and he drove me to Maya’s in the morning. Since then he has kept his word and stayed away from me.”

“What about today?”

“I caught him kissing Yemi outside the station. He saw me watching him.”

“How did that make you feel seeing him kiss Yemi?”

“I suppose I was a bit jealous. The kissed we shared has been all I can think about. His lips were hard against mine, his mouth tasted so sweet. I did not want it to stop. Then tonight I suppose I was jealous when Lucas and Yemi went out on a date.”

“Does he make you hot and bothered?”

“Yes I guess.” Vic replies trying to play it down.

“Are there more signs?”

“Yes tonight I met a man with gorgeous eyes. He was charming and he saved me from chocking twice. He asked me out on a date on Friday night.”

“You have a date. Who is he and what is his name?”

“He’s a detective at the Seattle Police Department and has a young daughter. Now are you ready for the last sign?” Vic waits as Travis looks on with interest. “His name is Luke Tucker.” Vic slowly announces.

“What!” Travis shrills.

“I don’t understand. Is it a sign or coincidence?” Vic shrugs.

“I need time to process. Are you still going on a date with him?”

“Yes I think so. He could make me forget about Lucas. I think I need this date. What should I do?” 

“What I would suggest you do is go on a date with Luke. You could really like him and I think it is best that you forget about Lucas Ripley. That could only lead to heartbreak. You have already been through the whole secret relationship, tragic loss thing. You don’t deserve that happening to you all over again. I think Luke Tucker is the only sign you need to concentrate on for you to move on.” 

“Do you honestly think so?” Vic looks to Travis for reassurance and he nods.

Vic and Daniel headed home soon after. That night Vic dreamt of Tucker. He was a younger man in her dream and he had a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes sitting on his knee. Vic was there too and Tucker was talking to her. She could not hear him, his voice muted. He kept pointing to the young boy and picked up a gift-wrapped present passing it to Vic. The tag on the gift read;

To my dearest Victoria  
I love you and I always will.  
I know you love me and you always will.  
Love and cherish this gift that I give to you.  
Be brave my love. You deserve to be loved.

Vic opens the gift. The dream ends as her phone starts ringing awakening Vic. She sees the time. It is 3:47 in the morning. She needs to attend a fire emergency downtown.

All Vic wants to do is go back to sleep to find out what is in the gift box. What is Tucker trying to tell her? Is Luke Tucker the man who she will love for the rest of her life, Vic has a good feeling that he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter?. Please feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> What is in the gift? Not telling just yet.


	5. Forget Lucas Ripley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic goes on her date with Luke Tucker and guess who shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story. I hope you do too. I feel close to Vic and Lucas when I am writing this and it makes me happy.

Vic was at the station very early, B shift were still on duty for another two hours. Vic had to catch up on some paperwork for the station and she wanted to monitor B shift’s work ethic and too see how Yemi was settling in.

It had been six days since she met the detective. Though they had not spoken again, they did text with small talk. Vic was looking forward to seeing Luke the following evening for their date and apologizing for the way she left things after finding out about his last name. The name of her dearly departed Tucker.

“Hello Chief you wanted to see me?” Yemi greets Vic from the door to the Captain’s office.

“Yemi hello, please come in and take a seat.” Vic welcomes.

“You are in early.”

“Yes paperwork is not going to do it on its own I’m afraid.”

“Chief.” Yemi announced awkwardly.

“Yes Yemi.”

“Lucas and I are not a couple and we are not hooking up anymore.” Yemi blurted out.

“Yemi I was not going to report you or Lucas if that is what you are worried about.” Vic said with a frown on her brow.

“No it’s just. Well he told me we could not be in a relationship because he likes someone else more than he likes me.”

“Oh! Who?” Vic asks without thinking then quickly says, “Never mind it’s none of my business. In any case you don’t want to have a relationship with a fellow firefighter because it will end in a world of pain.” Vic discloses.

“Yes it does.” Yemi says sadly.

“Yemi you will get over him and find someone else to love. The pain may feel strong at the moment but it will evaporate when you find the next fella. You will forget Lucas Ripley.”

“Yes I suppose you are right.”

“I wanted to ask you how you are settling in with B shift.”

“They are certainly a rowdy bunch. Even the two girls on shift are a bit wild.” 

“Hmm. They are younger and you are a bit older being thirty. I would suggest asserting a bit more authority to back up Lieutenant Price. He is keen for you to bring your leadership skills to the forefront. Your academy scores suggest you could rank highly if you want to go all the way.”

“Yes Chief. Thank you. It has only been a few shifts but I will like very much to help settle B shift and make them a more work appreciative team and make them another A class A shift.”

“Very good Yemi. Just to add again I am sorry about Lucas but it may have been for the best.” Vic expresses emphatically.

“Maybe. Would you like a coffee?”

“Yes please, white no sugar.”

Yemi walks away and Vic gets back into the dreaded paperwork but her mind wanders off thinking the one thing she should not, who does Lucas likes more than Yemi.

_______________________________________

Two hours later Vic is still working on Fire Department paperwork. All of a sudden, the door to the office swings open and a chill engulfs Vic. She looks up and there is no one at the door.

How creepy Vic thinks and then she smiles and says “Tucker is that you coming through the door?”

No answer came just a solitary white butterfly flutters into the office, sending a shiver down her spine. She watches it fluttering around coming up close to her. A second butterfly flutters in and connects with the other. 

Vic gets up from her seat and tries to direct them to the entrance of the office by waving her hands and Vic jumps up into the air, loses her balance coming back down, and falls into Lucas’s arms as he appears in the doorway.

“Oh God! Chief.” Lucas says in a panic steadying her. Vic holds onto his arms. Their bodies entwined just like the intertwined butterflies fluttering overhead. They stare at one another not moving away from one another. 

The masculine scent, the warmth of his body, his harden muscles and the blue eyes of Lucas stirring awake Vic’s lady parts. Vic's legs felt like jelly, if he let go she would certainly fall to the floor.

“Lucas I...I” Vic stutters not tearing her gaze from him “I am sorry.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Lucas whispers.

“What!” Vic says bemusedly.

Vic sees a longing in his eyes. One of Vic’s hands moves to Lucas’s chest and feels his heart racing just like hers. Lucas brings his head closer to Vic’s, their lips almost touching. 

Oh God Vic thinks wanting so badly to kiss Lucas again and as the kiss was to happen a familiar voice howls “Chief Hughes!” Lucas quickly releases and pushes Vic away.

Vic looks to the station door and sees Maya smirking in the doorway. Damn, how was she going to explain to Maya what she was about to witness? 

Lucas was about to walk away when Maya calls after him “Ripley white and one for me and Chief…”

“Yes I know Chief likes hers white” Ripley interrupts looking at Vic.

“Get into your uniform first then bring us our coffee please.” Vic says softly and Lucas nods before leaving.

“Well, well, well.” Maya keeps repeating as Vic drags her into the Captain’s Office.

“Not a word Captain Bishop.” Vic orders in her Chief’s voice.

“Don’t Captain Bishop me.” Screeches Maya. “I am your friend too and I am just being Maya right now. So dish.”

“It’s nothing I was directing butterflies out of my office and I jumped and Lucas caught me in his strong and muscly arms.”

“What about the kiss that was about to happen?” Probes Maya.

“Umm! Okay! Lucas Ripley is a gorgeous flirtatious young man, I am not blind to his advances and I know the boundaries but it was a moment that got the better of me. It would not have progressed I swear.” Vic says not exactly telling the truth because she might have gone all the way if the kiss was like the first.

“Vic I am not telling you not to kiss him or anything. You of all people know the complications involved if you go down that path again and this time you are the Chief. This could ruin you but for him as well. So be careful.” Maya says with caution.

“Well I won’t go down that path as I have another handsome man to take my mind of Lucas.”

“And Tucker?” Maya questions.

“Of course Tucker, he’s the one I am trying to move on from.” Vic says in an agitated tone.

“So tell me about Luke?”

“Well I have told you and Andy about him over coffee the other day.” Vic replies too aggressively and regrets her tone straight away.

“Vic take a deep breath and just sit for a minute.” 

Vic takes a seat at the desk and takes a couple of deep breathes. Her agitation starting to dissipate slowly.

“Sorry! My feelings are all over the place at the moment and I have not been sleeping well.”

“You still thinking of that dream you had about Tucker and his gift.”

“Yeah. I have been concentrating so hard on falling to sleep that my mind wanders and I start to think about other things and before I know it, I have not slept and it’s time to get up.”

“Don’t push it. You may not have that same dream again anyway.”

“True.”

“So… Luke Tucker. What are the chances of that happening? Here you have Lucas the young handsome viral young man who looks at you like he is totally gone on you and then on the other side of the coin you have Tucker the man that was the love of your life. Lucas plus Tucker equals Luke Tucker.

“Yeah I am excited about the date tomorrow night. My angel sent him to me I think.”

A knock at the door stops their conversation. “Can someone please open the door?” Lucas shouts from outside the door.

Maya opens it for him “Hey Ripley How’s my mate, Dave?” Maya asks in a playful tone.

“Haha you liked him that much hey?” Lucas says giving Maya her coffee.

“Well he is so gorgeous and those muscles…” Maya drifts off on her daydream.

“You are spoken for Captain Bishop. Dave might have gone there if you were not with Jack.”

“Really! Is that what he told you?” Maya flashes a big toothy smile.

“Okay! Not telling.” Lucas chuckles as he hands Vic her coffee and his forefinger touches Vic’s forefinger and strokes it before Vic pulls her hand away. “Is that all Chief?”

“Yes I’ll be with you in ten for line-up.” Vic tells him gruffly.

“Yes Chief.”

“Dave I could have had that?” Maya says excitedly to Vic after Lucas left.

“What about Jack?” Vic exclaims.

“Jack! I love him, I do and seriously, no I would not have taken Dave over Jack.”

“So are you happy with Jack still?”

“Of course! To tell you truthfully I have been laying it on pretty thickly lately about marriage.”

“Really!” Vic acts surprised.

“I don’t think he has taken the hint. I think I’ll propose instead.”

Vic chokes on her coffee at the revelation knowing very well Jack was thinking of asking Maya to marry him. Vic needs to say something to dissuade her without spilling the beans. 

Maya looks at Vic strangely. “What?”

“Oh nothing.” Vic mutters keeping her gaze from Maya.

“Vic!”

“So it’s time for line up.” Vic deflects the questioning.

“We are coming back to our talk.” Maya emphasizes.

Twenty minutes later Maya and Vic had just sat back down for their monthly meeting. Maya sends Vic a stern expression.

"What?" Vic asks loudly.

“So Vic spill I know you want to?”

“Gibson is not good with cues when it comes to you. You should know that.”

“So you think I should try harder then, but why do that when I can ask him to marry me and stop wasting our time.”

“Maya just leave him be. Marriage has not been on either of your radars so just wait for him to get on the right page.” Vic growls at her friend. “We better get on with this meeting or else we won’t have it.”

“I need a fresh cup of coffee, this one has gone cold.”

Vic sees Lucas walking past and asks him to bring them fresh cups of coffee. Vic and Maya get down to their meeting. 

Five minutes later Maya procrastinates by asking “So where are you going on your date tomorrow night?”

“Date what date?” Lucas asks surprised as he walks in with the coffees.

“The date the Chief has tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night.” He roars in jealousy.

“You sound jealous.” Maya notices.

“No just surprised. I did not know you dated I thought you just liked having one night stands.” Lucas says to Vic making her cough remembering he caught her doing the walk of shame the morning after when she was at the diner.

“That’s the grieving Vic. I am getting back being the old Vic. The Vic I was when I was with Tucker.”

“So you are resurrecting yourself so to speak?” Lucas asks.

“Yes I am. I never thought about it in that way. Huh”

“What?”

“It is nothing.” Vic replies thinking of the single white butterfly she saw earlier.

Vic remembers reading that one white butterfly symbolizes transformation or that a dearly departed one is sending you a message. Vic thinks Tucker sent it to her, letting her know he was thinking of her. Either way, both symbolism's mean something to Vic.

“Thank you, Ripley. That is all. Please close the door behind you.”

“Yes Chief. Just one question, where is your date taking you because I would not recommend the restaurant I took Yemi to the other night.”

“Made you too horny.” Vic quips smiling up at him “If that’s the case I will definitely ask Luke to take me there.”

“Luke?” Lucas asks in confusion.

“Yes my date’s name is Luke Tucker.” Vic continues to smile.

Ripley just stood in shock before saying “So you rather date a Luke than a Lucas. My friends call me Luke you know.”

“I rather date a man who has Tucker as one of his names.” Vic bit back and Lucas stares angrily at her then storms off.

“Whoa! Trouble in paradise.” Maya jokes as Vic glares at her.

“Let’s get back to the meeting Captain Bishop.” Vic growls.

Vic sees that Lucas was extremely jealous, more so than what she expected. Vic has to forget about him and in another week, she won’t have to spend twenty-four hours at a time over numerous days being so close to him. Vic’s time as Captain over and handing back the reigns to Andy.

______________________________________

“Travis I don’t have anything to wear.” Vic calls from her bedroom. 

Vic was flinging discarded clothing out of the walk-in wardrobe onto the floor in frustration. Travis and Dylan have come over to look after Daniel for the evening. Vic decided that there would be no going all the way with Luke that evening. She wants to get to know Luke on an emotional level first because she already knows the physical attraction is there after the first meeting.

“Vic have you left anything in your wardrobe?” Travis asks seeing the heap of clothing just outside the wardrobe door.

“Yes but not much.”

Travis looks at the discarded dresses and spots a black floral print tie back belted halter dress. “Vic this one is super cute and flattering for a first date. Please try the dress on. I’ll get Dylan and Daniel to help judge.”

Half an hour later was on her way to the restaurant on the hill. The three males voted unanimously on the black floral dress, not that Vic does not like it she felt it was too conservative for a first date. What does she know she has only been on a handful of blind dates in the last six weeks but they have either been at Maya and Jacks place or Andy and Sullivan house.

Vic walks in and spots Luke sitting at the bar. He had on a white shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. Vic notices how breathtaking this man is having dressed up. Luke sees her and smiles coming over to her.

“Victoria you look absolutely stunning.” Luke says looking at Vic from top to bottom.

“Thank you. You look very handsome as well.” Vic smiles shyly.

Luke nervously chuckles “Shall we get seated?” Vic nods.

“So you up for the oysters? I hear they are very delicious here.”

“Umm I tend to gag on them so do you mind if we forgo them.” Vic squishes her face up and Luke laughs.

“Dislike them that much.” He smiles. “What about the garlic prawns?”

“Garlic should not be eaten on dates.” Vic tells him.

“Yes of course. What about the spicy grilled shrimp instead?” Luke suggests.

“Sure.” Vic said licking her lips.

“Do you want wine?”

“I would like a beer.”

“Really oh okay. You don’t mind if I have a glass of red wine?” 

“Sure your choice.” Vic shrugs her shoulders. “So how’s the new job?”

“Yes I have been very busy but not as busy as when I was in Chicago.”

“So why the transfer?” Vic asks with interest.

“My ex moved here to work at Grey/Sloans as a surgical paediatrician. We share custody of Brie and I can’t live without my little girl so when Natalie told me I did not think twice to move as well. The timing was perfect as a detective’s position opened up just as I was promoted to detective.”

“So how long were you married for?”

“Four and a half years. Our work schedule was not in sync and we drifted apart.”

“Even with Brie?”

“Actually Brie came after we got divorced.” Luke admits.

“Oh did you try and get back together?”

“Umm no. We just met up occasionally for you know for sex and one of those times we got pregnant. A complete accident and one we never regret.” Luke tells Vic as her brow rises in surprise.

“Oh do you still see her for hook-ups?” Vic asks suspiciously.

“No not since she started a relationship with a plastic surgeon at the hospital about three months ago.”

“I would not get involved with a plastic surgeon they would want to change me and my appearance. I like the way I am.”

“I would not change anything about you. You’re beautiful.” Luke tells Vic as she smiles at him. “What happened between you and your husband?”

“My fiancé actually. He died.”

“I’m so sorry. Was he a firefighter?”

“He was the Chief actually and we had a secret relationship. He died the day after I proposed to him.”

“Oh Victoria!” Luke looks at Vic with sadness.

“I found out about six weeks after his death I was three months pregnant with Daniel and I have not been in a long relationship since.”

“So now you want too.”

“Yes I want to love again.”

“You think you could fall in love with me.”

“Hold your horses this is the first date. Let’s see if we like each other at the end of the night.” Vic laughs. “Actually I have to make an apology to you about leaving so quickly the other night. When I asked for your last name I never it expected to be Tucker. Tucker was the name of my dead fiancé. It came as a bit of a shock.” 

“Oh! No wonder you dropped your phone and I was bemused by the way you left. I am just thankful you still came on this date with me.”

“Of course I would not let the familiarity of your last name stop me.” Vic said.

“Shall we order?” Vic nods.

They placed their orders. Vic ordered the Veal Scaloppine with creamy mushroom white wine sauce and Luke ordered the Ossobuco. They talked more about work and what they like to do when they weren’t working.

“So what do you like to do Victoria on your time off?”

“I like to hike so does Daniel. Tucker and I did it quite often. What about you?

“I have just discovered hiking and I really do enjoy it. Being out in nature, exploring and building up the strength and stamina you need is exhilarating. Would you like to go to Snoqualmie Falls with me next weekend? Brie will be with her mum that week.”

“I would like that. I will have time since I‘ll be back to chief duties only.”

“So a second date?”

“I would like to see you before then. So maybe it will be the third date?” Vic suggests.

“I am very keen for a second date before the hiking date.”

“Great Wednesday night my place. I’ll cook Spaghetti Bolognese, Tucker taught me how to make it and its Daniel’s favourite.” Vic said.

“Sure your place at seven?”

“Yes that’s a great time.” Vic smiles getting flustered by the desire in Luke’s eyes and she says “If you will excuse me I’ll just go to the ladies before our meals arrive.” Luke nods getting up and pulling her chair out.

Vic walks toward the women’s toilets, turning a corner, she notices Lucas sitting at a table with a young blond woman. Vic felt a twinge in her heart. Vic tries to subtly walk past but he sees her.

“Chief! Wow, you look beautiful this evening.”

“Thank you Ripley. I thought you did not like this restaurant?"

"Uhh!"

"Speechless I see." Vic laughs the asks "Having a lovely evening?"

“Yes!" Lucas chokes then adds "Especially when my date is good company and is very beautiful, do you agree?”

“Hi I am Victoria Hughes.” Vic introduces herself to the woman.

“Hi I am Jessica Matthews.”

“How is your date going?” Lucas asks Vic looking at her attentively.

“Very well we have organised another date hiking.” Vic says with a small smile on her face trying to make Lucas envious.

“Really I like hiking, Jess will testify to that.” Lucas says directing the comment at Jessica.

“Don’t get me started. If he’s not working he likes to hike and climb.”

“You like to climb as well?” Vic asks surprised.

“You seem surprised?”

“I did not realize you like to do those outdoorsy activities as well.”

“I could take you climbing sometime?" Lucas asks with hope in his eyes.

”Ripley thank you but it is not a good idea. Nice to meet you, Jessica. If you will excuse me I need to get back to my date and I need to go the ladies first.” Vic says in a hurry looking at Lucas’s crestfallen expression.

Vic makes her way to the toilet and when she comes out of the cubicle, she notices Lucas’s date reapplying her lipstick. Jessica smiles at Vic looking in the mirror. Vic smiles back.

“So you are the Chief. Lucas talks of you fondly. I thought you were older.” Jessica says astonishing Vic.

“So how do you know Lucas? Vic asks.

“Oh! I am Lucas’s sister, half-sister actually but who cares we are family.” Jessica laughs.

Vic feels relieved by this knowledge. “So is tonight a special celebration?”

“No Lucas wants to make someone jeal…Oh.” Jessica quickly covers her mouth. “No, he wanted to try this restaurant.”

“Hmm thanks you told me all I needed to know. Enjoy the rest of your evening Jessica.”

As Vic walks past Lucas’s table, he was not there. Vic was about to wonder where he had gotten to when she sees him talking to Luke at their table. Vic is not impressed and quickly walks over and sits down.

“Ripley what are you doing here at the table annoying my date?” Vic asks with a grimace.

“Just making sure he is looking after you.” Lucas replied casually.

“Luke this is one of my subordinates, Lucas Ripley. Lucas this is Luke Tucker.”

“Yes we just introduced ourselves. I remember Lucas from the other night at the diner with that lovely looking woman.”

“Yes that was Yemi another of my subordinates. So Lucas you better get back to your date before she gets lonely.” Vic smirks. “Oh, your sister is very lovely by the way.” Vic laughs and Lucas turns red.

“Goodnight Chief I’ll see tomorrow night.”

“Yes that will be our last shift together.” Vic says and Lucas expression changes to one of embarrassment to one of despair.

“Oh! the six weeks have flown by. It will be sad to see you go. I should get back to Jess. Have a good rest of your night Chief.” 

“Thanks Lucas enjoy yours as well.” Vic watches Lucas depart sulking.

Vic’s heart is thumping like crazy. Is her heart working overtime for Lucas or because she is with Luke. Time will tell.

At the end of the evening when they were ready to leave Vic notices Lucas had already gone. She was hoping to see him before he left. Luke pays the bill, his treat he had told Vic. They walk out of the restaurant and Luke walks Vic back to her car.

“I had a great time with you this evening. I don’t want it to end.” Luke tells Vic in a hushed tone.

“Me neither.”

“Do you want to come back to my place for a nightcap?” Luke whispers his mouth close to Vic’s.

“A nightcap, I really shouldn’t I have a babysitter just for the evening to look after Daniel. I don’t want to be too late.”

“I’ll let you get home before midnight.” Luke’s breathe tingling Vic’s neck.

Vic looks at him with darkened eyes and moves her head closer to his and he moves the rest of the way and kisses her in a lingering kiss that melts Vic. Luke’s hands begin to move over Vic’s buttocks drawing her in closer to his hardening member.

“See what you have done to me. You can’t let me go home like this without you?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Vic whispers.

“Why not?” Luke mumbles kissing her neck.

“Yes let’s go back to your place.” Vic says admitting defeat of her senses.

“Follow me.” Luke growls as they release each other and Luke starts to walk back over the car park to his car when a horn blasts from a red Toyota Camry leaving the car-park. 

The honking of the horn brings Vic back to reality. She cannot go back to Luke’s house, no matter how much she wanted to. She wants to get to know him better before sex comes into the equation.

Vic calls over to Luke “Luke! I’m sorry I can’t.”

Luke comes back over to Vic “I know we need to take this slow. It’s a good thing that car left when it did.”

“Yeah someone was looking out for us.” Vic smiles and then says to him “See you Wednesday at seven. Daniel will be home so no hanky panky then either.”

“Oh darn, maybe the third date?” Luke chuckles.

“We will see.” Vic kisses him quickly on the mouth and then gets into her car.

On the drive home she thinks about Luke. She really likes him a lot and the kiss they shared was so good but it still did not compare to the kiss Lucas gave her weeks ago. Maybe she should just forget the kiss with Lucas and focus on Luke instead. 

Vic’s time at Station 19 was ending making it easier on her to make Luke the centre of her attention. Forget Lucas Ripley? Vic thinks, he means nothing to her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how this story makes you feel? Just interested to know. Cheers


	6. Pinkie Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's last day at Station 19 has come. Vic is faced with a another high rise fire and the thought of losing Lucas Ripley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited with being able to post this chapter. Sorry it has taken awhile. I hope you love it, just as much I love writing this chapter.

It was just before six o’clock on an early Saturday evening. Vic was crossing the road to enter Station 19 and start her last shift as replacement Captain. Vic passes a red Toyota Camry parked on the side of the road. That’s the second time that Vic has seen that same color and make of car two days in a row.

Lucas runs out of the station towards the car and stops just short of it as he sees Vic. “Hello Chief Hughes.” He says with a half-smile.

“Ripley.” Vic nods and watches him go to the red car. “Is this your car?” Vic asks curiously.

“No! It’s Jess’s car. Mine is in the shop.”

“So did you drive this car last night?”

“No! I didn’t, Jess did why?” He asks intrigued.

“Did she blast her horn leaving the carpark last night?”

“Damn! I told her off for that. She was not trying to run down Luke if that is your concern.” Lucas looks at Vic, her body language not giving anything away.

“No just gave me a fright is all.”

“I am so sorry Victoria.” Lucas said apologetically, then corrects himself “I mean Chief.”

Vic chuckles “It’s fine I will let that one slide since you were apologizing.”

“So it is your last shift at nineteen?” Lucas says opening the car and leaning through to the passenger side.

“Yes I will be happy to get back to Chief duties only. Hard work doing two jobs at once.” Vic says seeing Lucas pull his belt out of the car.

“Forgetting part of your uniform?”

“Yeah! I did not know it was missing from my trousers until I looked. Just glad it is in the car.”

“Well inspection in twenty, tell the others.”

“Yes Chief.”

Vic watches Lucas’s behind as he swaggers back into the building. She is going to miss watching that sexy ass stroll by.

Twenty minutes later she goes to the garage for line-up and pass on work duties that need to be completed during shift but there was no one about. Very insubordinate of A shift to not be at line-up. Vic checks the turn-out room and no-one is about in there either. Vic opens the door into the beanery and everyone yells “Goodbye Chief.”

Vic gets a shock and sees Andy, Maya, Travis and Dylan among everyone on shift. They had dinner already on the table.

“You are all going to get a report on your file.” Vic says sternly before adding “You are all terrible. I don’t need this send off, you know I be back for monthly meetings.”

Everyone starts to crowd around her giving her hugs and best wishes. Vic notices Lucas stands back just watching and smiles that wide beautiful smile of his and she can’t help but smile at him in return.

Her heart beat faster and her stomach had flutters. Vic looks away from Lucas and turns her attention to Jack Gibson who come ups and stands next to her.

“Quiet please everyone.” Gibson says gruffly.

Vic notices Lucas signing to the Dylan and they seem to be having a private conversation. Then they turn their attention back to Gibson. 

“As you all would know this is Chief Hughes’s final shift as our replacement Captain and it has been great having our friend here to keep us on our toes, but we would gladly have Captain Herrera back.” 

Everyone laughs even Vic “Thanks for that Gibson. I have enjoyed my time being back here at nineteen, my home away from home for more than ten years before moving on. This is still the best Firehouse in Seattle and I would gladly hand back the reigns to Captain Herrera because you all tire me out.” Vic says while faking a yawn.

Everyone gives Vic a round of applause and they all dive into the roast chicken, vegetables and mashed potato. After desert of apple tarts with whipped cream Vic, Andy and Maya grab a coffee and head to the Captain’s Office for a chat.

Andy was the first to talk “So how was the date Vic?”

“Yes! How was the date Hughes?” Maya repeats in eagerness.

“It was great. Luke was a gentleman and very open. I don’t think he kept anything from me. He openly admitted that his daughter was conceived after he and his ex-wife divorced, but still had sex frequently even after moving to Seattle. That was until his ex-wife Natalie started dating a doctor from Grey/Sloan Memorial a month or two ago.”

“Really!” Andy says surprised and gives a worrying look at Maya.

“What?” Vic exclaims seeing the look Andy gave Maya.

Travis quickly comes bustling through the door and says loudly. ”What have I missed?”

“Nothing you don’t already know.” Vic replies to Travis’s question.

“Oh! Is anyone else worried that Luke is still in love with his wife?” Travis asks.

“Yes!” Andy and Maya screamed at the same time.

“Well I am still in love with Tucker.” Vic states.

“That’s different Tucker’s not alive and Luke’s wife is.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious Trav.” Vic shouts at him. “I am sure he still cares for the mother of his child.”

“Vic we are just looking out for you.” Andy says softly notices Vic getting angry.

“I have only been on one date with Luke and if he is still in love with the ex then why would he ask me out on a second date which will now be our third date and accept my invitation to have dinner at my house on Wednesday evening.” Vic growls at them.

“Vic!”

“No! Stop talking.” Vic says angrily getting up from her seat and opening up the door aggressively and walks directly into Lucas making him tumble back and Vic grabs his arm but it is too late Lucas is falling backwards and pulls Vic down on top him in what appears to be a compromising position.

They stare at one another in surprise. Lucas’s arms wrap around Vic. They do not talk or move from one another. They are lost in each other’s eyes until someone clears their throat and they become aware of three sets of eyes looking at them on the floor.

Lucas peers over Vic’s shoulder and sees Andy, Maya and Travis smirking at them with a lot interest. Vic rolls off Lucas who easily gets up and invites Vic to take his extended hand to help her up. A tingle of electricity shoots through Vic as she takes hold of Lucas’s hand. Lucas felt that same zap of electricity shooting through him.

The Klaxon sounds ordering all personnel to attend an abandoned high-rise structure undergoing asbestos abatement and deconstruction. Vic releases Lucas’s hand and he runs off. Vic looks at her friends amused expressions and gives them a thunderous look.

“No! Don’t even.” Vic points her finger at them warning them not to discuss what they just saw or think more of it. 

_______________________________________________

The conditions were clear when nineteen’s crew arrived at the abandoned high rise. A civilian worker reported the fire on the 17th floor. Vic speaks with Battalion Chief Hope who is on command. She tells Vic that since the building was undergoing asbestos remediation, white plastic sheeting has been used to partition the floor area into separate zones. Battalion Chief Hope motions nineteen to advance the hose-line from the 14th floor up the B-stairwell to the 15th floor.

“Gibson and Miller advance the hose-line up the B-stairwell while Ripley and I will search the fifteenth floor for fire.”

“Yes Chief.” Gibson and Miller replied.

The stairwell had zero visibility “Ripley we will need to don our SCBA face-pieces and operate of its air.” Vic said to Ripley.

Vic and Ripley put on their face-pieces and made their way up the stairwell. Both were at the doorway of the fifteenth floor when they entered and began their search for the fire. 

“Stay close to me Ripley.” 

“Yes Chief.”

Ripley stayed close to Vic until he saw movement in one of the partitioned areas. Vic kept on going while Ripley veered off to inspect what he saw. His low-air alarm activated but he continued his search and found a cat and four of her kittens huddled together in a corner.

“Chief.” Ripley calls.

“Damn you Ripley where are you.” Vic shouts in anger.

“In the partitioned area on the left wing from the stairway door.”

“I’m on my way.” Vic calls backtracking her steps but she becomes disorientated as the smoke continues to get thicker. “Ripley I am lost.”

“I am in the left side partitioned area Chief.” Lucas shouts as his communication device crackles.

Vic notices her air supply was becoming low. “Ripley I am running out of air.” She tells him and waits for a respond. “Ripley.” Vic shouts in fear. “Lucas Ripley answer me.” Vic continues to panic “Mayday-Mayday-Mayday. Nineteen or anybody!”

Gibson responds, “We’re in the stairwell. Look for the hose-line Chief.”

“I cannot leave Ripley. We became separated.”

“We are on our way Chief” Gibson says as an explosion is felt from above.

“Chief, Chief.” Gibson shouts. “Get ready Miller we are at the door to fifteen.”

There was a bigger second explosion and the building shakes. Miller tumbles back losing his footing on the stairs and falls pulling Gibson with him who still has hold of the hoseline. Miller is injured as he took a good hit to the back of the head when he fell backwards on the stairs and is lying unconscious.

Gibson checks Miller and shouts in urgency “Mayday-Mayday-Mayday. Nineteen here, the Chief and Ripley trapped on fifteen. Miller is unconscious, we’re coming back down.” 

Command responds “Come down will send up teams from twenty-three to fifteenth floor, nineteen.”

Gibson makes his way back down dragging Miller with him, Vic somehow finds her way to the partition area and hears Ripley’s PASS device sounding and sees him collapsed face down on the ground under a fallen metal beam. His face-piece partially off his face.

“Ripley-Ripley.” Vic calls frantically. 

Lucas makes no movement and Vic notices Lucas’s MSA cylinder is flashing red. “Mayday-Mayday-Mayday, Nineteen in trouble on fifteen.” Vic shouts out and there is no response.

Vic puts Ripley’s face-piece back on. She removes her MSA buddy breathing line and connects it with Ripley’s. Vic’s air was almost out when she hears noises in the stairwell.

“We’re here-We’re here.” Vic screams as Twenty-three comes through the door. “We have no air.” Vic shouts as two teams of two from Twenty-three run to Vic and Ripley.

When they turn Ripley over he is cradling the mother cat and her kittens in his arms. Vic picks up the cat and her kittens as another team from Twenty-three arrive. Vic and an unconscious Ripley are taken down and Ripley is given an IV and fluids, before being transported in the aid-car to the hospital. Vic follows closely behind in another aid-car.

“Lucas, is Lucas alive?” Vic says panicking to the doctors when they arrive at Gre/Sloan and sees Dr De Luca walking towards her.

“Hughes! Ripley has just been taken through to a specialized room. Dr Chambers is on his case. Now I need to check you over.” De Luca tells Vic calmly and proceeds with his examination of her.

_________________________________________

Hours later Vic is given the all clear to leave and rest at home for the remainder of the shift. Vic stays to show support for Miller who has just come out of surgery resulting from a Subdural Hematoma when he hit the back of his head on the edge of a step. She also wanted to stay as she still hasn’t heard anything of Ripley and was getting overly worried.

When Vic walks into the waiting room she sees Travis, Dylan, Gibson, Maya, Andy, Robert Sullivan, Nikki, Yemi, Ripley’s sister Jessica and beside her a tall older woman and man. There are also firefighters from other stations in the waiting room awaiting on news of their own injured crew.

“Vic!” Travis pulls her into his arms and hugs her as Dylan puts his arms around both of them.

“Has anyone heard any news?” Vic says concerned.

“Dean has just come out of surgery and the surgeon is confident that he will make a full recovery. No one has heard news about Ripley.”

“What’s taking so long?” Vic asks in frustration.

Then Victoria sees Maggie Pierce walk over to Lucas’s family. Maggie Pierce a woman Vic has not seen in a very long time. The woman who treated Tucker all those years ago and she was the doctor who called Tucker’s time of death. Maggie sees Vic, the look she gave Vic was one of shock.

Vic was observing Ripley’s family to see if the news from Maggie was good or bad, but Vic is baffled by their reactions as they began to cry then smile. Maggie walks over to Vic after finishing with Lucas’s family, who go through the doors with a nurse to see him.

“Victoria, how are you?” Maggie asks cautiously.

Vic did not answer her question as Vic blurts out “How is Lucas Ripley?”

“You know I can’t go into specifics but he will recover and return to work in six to eight weeks.”

“Six to eight weeks.” Vic exclaims in shock.

“I need to write up a report and notify SFD why he will be out of action for that long.” Maggie says as her attention moves to a doctor and the female doctor beside him that just walked by. “Please excuse me.” Maggie says walking towards the couple.

“Vic did I hear right? Will Ripley be out for that time period?” Andy asks concerned.

“Seems that way. I will find out.” Vic says walking towards the reception desk to find out Lucas’s room number. After flirting with the male nurse Vic got Lucas’s room number.

Vic was going to stay but Travis and Dylan ordered her to go home with them and they will drop her off at her home on their way. Daniel was not home as he was at a sleep over at a friend’s house. So Vic got cleaned up and laid on the couch. The next thing she knows she wakes up as her phone starts ringing and it was Luke. Why was he ringing her at two in the morning?

“Victoria I am sorry for ringing this late, early I don’t know. I just heard about the fire. Are you okay, were you hurt?” Luke sounded concerned.

“It’s so good to hear your voice. No I am not hurt, I am fine. Got checked over at the hospital and been given the all clear.”

“I got scared.”

“You did.” She smiled.

“I did. Victoria you make my heart race.”

“I like to hear that. You get mine going as well.”

“I also like to hear that. I can come over and look after you.”

“Do you know what? I need to rest and sleep.” Vic says lying.

“I’ll call again later in the morning to see how you are.”

“Okay! Looking forward to it already.”

After Vic gets off the phone, she changes into jeans, a burgundy t-shirt and black leather jacket. Its two-fifteen in the morning, visiting hours have finished at the hospital long ago. Now is a good time to check on Lucas. Vic drives to the hospital and parks her Chief’s jeep a little way down the road.

Vic’s hair is tied up and covered over with a beanie. She puts on her fake reading glasses. Clark Kent she was not but she came a close second for being unrecognizable in her get up.

Vic sneaks into Lucas’s room. He has a nasal cannula attached and looks very peaceful sleeping. Vic brings a chair closer to the bed and takes his hand in hers. 

“Lucas Ripley when you wake up I am going to kill you.” Vic whispers. “You have to be an animal lover and try and save that mother cat and her kittens.”

“Chief! Is that you?” Lucas struggles to say blinking his eyes open.

Lucas tries to smile and Vic says, “Don’t talk.”

“What’s with the Clark Kent get up?’ Lucas says still struggling to talk.

“Lucas don’t talk. You really worried me. Thought I had lost you too.”

“I knew you wanted me.” Lucas chuckles but only ends up coughing.

“Really Lucas you are flirting with me now.” Vic mumbles shaking her head.

“I need to tell you something. Come close so you can hear.” Lucas whispers breathlessly.

Vic stands up, sits on the edge of the bed and brings her head up just inches from his, and looks into his once glistening blue eyes that have now been tinged with redness. He looks into Vic’s eyes and she sees a flicker of change charged through his eyes as if she was looking into Tucker’s eyes.

“Victoria.” Lucas says softly as his eyes change back to what they were before.

“Tucker.” Vic says in despair.

“No! I am not Tucker, but I saw him tonight.” Lucas says incoherently.

“What do you mean you saw him?”

“He was there.”

“Where?”

“Heaven.”

“What do you mean Heaven?” Vic says starting to sob and sits up.

“I was there. Tucker told me to go back. He yelled at me to go back.” Lucas’s breathing slows.

“You died.” Vic continues to sob.

“Yes my heart stopped briefly.”

“Why?”

“Vic come closer again.” Lucas whispers.

Vic now sits on the edge of the bed and brings her face close to his again. “Closer Vic.” Lucas murmurs.

Vic’s mouth is close to Lucas’s and before she knew what she was doing, she kisses him softly on the lips. She moves away for a moment to see his beaming smile then places her mouth over his and kisses him seductively.

Vic had been waiting so long to kiss him again and she knew she had to initiate the kiss this time because her need was strong after almost losing him and the thought of not being able to kiss him again drove her to do it.

“Wow!” Lucas mumbles, “Did you just kiss me?”

“Yes! I had to make sure your heart keeps beating strongly.”

“It is now.” Lucas chuckles only to end up coughing again. “Vic, Tucker… told me…to tell you…” Lucas stammers as his breathing becomes shallow.

Lucas closes his eyes and slips into unconsciousness. Vic wanted to ask him so much more, but she knew she must let him rest. Vic sits back down on her chair and watches his chest rise and fall until she falls to sleep.

__________________________________

Vic is woken by a soft female voice calling “Chief, Chief.”

Vic sees Lucas’s sister Jessica and the older woman from last night. Vic assumes it must be Lucas’s mother.

“Call me Vic, Victoria.” Vic tells Jessica.

“Vic, this is mine and Lucas's mother Janice.”

Vic stands and extends her hand as the woman takes it in a soft grip. “I am sorry for being here this early.” Vic says checking her watch.

“How long have you been here?” Janice asks in a thick Australian accent.

“A couple of hours. I could not sleep and wanted to check on the injured firefighters.” Vic says in partial truth, as she will check on the others shortly.

“Lucas speaks of you often Victoria. I have noticed a fondness he has for you, just by the way he talks about you.”

“I like to get along with my firefighters and make sure they don’t feel intimidated by me. Always deal with them in a friendly manner. It speaks volumes for their work ethic and behavior.”

“The fondness I am referring to is of a romantic kind.” Janice implies.

“You definitely have the wrong idea. There is no romantic feelings, especially from me. As Chief that cannot happen.”

“It has happened in the past with you and my ex-husband’s cousin Tucker.” Janice indicates.

“Yes but, but it will never happen again. I, I am sor…ry” Vic stutters picking up her beanie and glasses that are on the edge of the bed. “I have to see the others. It has been nice meeting you Janice though not under these circumstances.”

“I am sure I will see you again if my son has his way.”

“He won’t” Vic says leaving and hears Jessica mutter a scolding remark at her mother.

Vic’s hands are shaking when she sees Nikki, Dean’s wife carrying a crying baby Isaac in her arms.

“Vic this is early for you to be here.”

“There's no good time being in a hospital unless it's giving birth.” Vic comments.

“No you are right there Vic.” Nikki says trying to calm Isaac down.

“Give him here Nikki, I need a cuddle.” Vic says taking Isaac from Nikki.

Instantly Isaac stops crying as Vic bounces him gently in her arms, humming a nursery rhyme. Vic used to do the same with Daniel as a baby. Vic looks at Isaac in wonder, as she thinks if she will ever have another baby. Her age against her, maybe it could happen quickly if Luke stays in the picture.

Then Vic starts to imagine having babies with Lucas. The thought of this makes Vic smile until she realizes what she is thinking about and tries to shake it out of her head. Think of Luke she tells herself starting to picture him but it fades quickly as she cannot stop thinking about Lucas Ripley.

Damn that man, Vic thinks, he certainly had gotten under her skin. Kissing him again like she did only complicated matters for her in regards to Luke but foremost her work. 

“Damn, damn, damn… Lucas Ripley, I like that man a lot.” Vic finally confesses whispering to Isaac. Nikki had left her alone with the baby as she visited the women’s toilet. “That has to stay between you and I little man.” Vic takes her right pinkie finger and encircles it with Isaac’s left one and whispers “Pinkie swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? Let me know? Thanks for reading.


	7. Second Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has her second and third dates with Luke, the latter ends in disaster while Lucas tries very hard to win Vic's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who gets to second base? Read on to find out.

It was Wednesday night, Vic was changing into jeans, and a maroon colored t-shirt for her dinner with Luke. Though Vic acknowledged that she liked Lucas a whole lot more than she wanted, she had to give Luke a fair chance because she liked him too, just a little less than what she feels for Lucas. Vic did not want to veto him just yet because Luke might be her forever man.

The events of the Saturday night at the abandoned high-rise left Vic a bit down. Nearly loosing Dean and Lucas, frightened Vic. Dean had woken last night after his brain surgery a few days ago and seemed to be displaying main brain function and will continued to be monitored as he is not out of danger yet as he could suffer from fits and other complications over the next several days.

Lucas, Vic had found out had suffered a cardio-respiratory arrest when he came in with severe respiratory distress due to smoke inhalation when his mask became dislodged by the falling beam. Maggie’s initial report told her his heart had stopped for three minutes and forty-seven seconds, this must have been when Lucas said he had seen Tucker.

Vic had not visited Lucas again though she did visit Dean and another firefighter from station two who broke his tibia and sprained his wrist when the second explosion hit.

Vic was mainly terrified of running into Lucas’s mother Janice who suggested Lucas had developed romantic feelings for her. Vic denied feeling the same affections but it made her think and she realized she did feel a fondness of a romantic sort for Lucas.

The doorbell sounded announcing Luke’s arrival. Vic ran from her bedroom down the stairs and to the door. A bouquet of twelve red roses amongst white baby’s breathe greeted her and Luke’s face appears from behind them.

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.” Luke says quietly and he kisses Vic on the cheek.

“Well aren’t you the charmer.” Vic cheerfully replies smiling at him. 

Luke looks over Vic’s appearance and licks his lips. “I really want to finish what we began the other night before I nearly got run down.”

“Let’s not rush it, let us see what tonight brings.” Vic says making way for Luke to pass.

“I bought red Sangiovese wine. It is a wine that is neither strong as Cabernet Sauvignon nor mild as Merlot and pairs so well with pastas prepared in a tomato sauce, like spaghetti and meatballs. Would you like a glass?” Vic asks.

“You’re a wine connoisseur now? Are you going to join me in a glass? I don’t like to drink on my own.” Luke tells her from across the island bench.

“I don’t either and no I am not a wine connoisseur but a friend of mine is.” Vic pours two glasses of the red wine.

“Well I have to meet this friend.” Luke says with interest.

“Well he is married to my best friend Travis. So maybe there could be a good chance of that happening.” Vic’s eyes glisten with happiness knowing Luke wanted to meet her friends.

“What Travis’s husbands name?” Luke asks.

“Dylan.” Vic replies.

“Well I really would like to meet Travis and Dylan.”

Luke walks around the island takes Vic in his arms, and looks into her eyes and was about to kiss her when Daniel comes running the stairs calling for his mom. Luke releases his hold on Vic and moves away from her.

“Dinner ready yet?” Daniel asks then sees Luke “Hi.” He greets Luke and glares at him with reservation.

“Hi back.” Luke said giving Daniel a half smile.

“Daniel would you please set three place settings for dinner.” Vic instructs putting the flowers into a vase.

“Yes mom.” Daniel unenthusiastically replies.

Several minutes later they sat down for dinner of spaghetti bolognaise and garlic ciabatta bread. For dessert, Vic served a bowl of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate fudge brownie ice cream for each of them.

“Can I please play on the PlayStation?” Daniel asks.

“Yes but only for a short while and move it upstairs.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Daniel is a polite kid.”

“Yes! He is my little angel sent to me by Tucker.” Vic lovingly says.

“You seem to still be in love with Tucker.”

“Yes I will never stop loving that man. I have more room in my heart to love another.” Vic says with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I do too.” Luke tells her. Vic looks at him strangely thinking about what Travis said about Luke still being in love with his ex.

“Are you still in love with Natalie?” Vic blurts out, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“Umm…” Luke hesitates briefly before continuing, “Of course I love her, she is the mother of my child. The love I have for Natalie is one of friendship and not the romantic love we once shared.”

“Even though you were still having sexual relations until she met someone else.”

“Uhh…We both had needs, why go looking elsewhere for it when there was your ex still willing to share coitus with you.”

“Now that you don’t have that, you have been very quick to get me into bed. Am I your rebound?” Vic asks cautiously.

“No you are not a rebound. I have had sex with other woman since I have been here. I am now looking for my life partner. Vic we don’t have to have sex straight away, but I am so attracted to you and I think you feel that attraction too, so why prolong the inevitable?” Luke pleads.

“I do feel the chemistry but you need to know something. I made a vow to myself that I won’t have sex with a man until I get to know him better, better than just two dates.”

“What about three dates in?” He asks cocking his right eyebrow.

“Luke please don’t rush me. I have just come to terms with the fact that Tucker is never coming back. I was having sex with so many men imagining they were Tucker and I was drinking a lot when I went out. I made a promise to myself to move on with my life and that includes the new love of a man. Falling into bed is not on the top of my list.” Vic confesses.

“Okay we can take it slow, but we can still make out, can’t we?” Luke smiles at Vic.

“Yes but only up to second base.” Vic warns then says, “We could go to first base tonight.”

“First base is better than striking out completely.” Luke chuckles and goes to Vic and kisses her.

______________________________________

Vic wakes up the following morning, her lips still feeling swollen from the non-stop kissing Luke, and she shared. Luke stayed another hour after dinner. He had to take himself off because he could not keep his hands off Vic.

The kissing was getting better and the smell of Luke’s aftershave turned her on, so Vic was happy with his decision to leave when he did or she would have contradicted herself in a big way.

Vic looks at her phone and checks her messages and the phone begins to ring in her hands. Caller I.D. did not bring up the caller’s name.

“Hello Chief Hughes here.”

“Chief…” a familiar voice says back.

“Lucas?” Vic says in surprise. “Are you calling on another phone?”

“I am calling on my sister’s phone. I lost mine, and before you ask I memorized your number.”

“Why are you calling at six o’clock in the morning? Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

“No! I am not okay. I need another kiss from you, my heart is not beating as fast as I would like.” He chuckles.

“Lucas you are an incorrigible flirt.”

“I am only stating the truth. You have not come to visit me since your early morning Clark Kent appearance.”

“Lucas you need time to rest plus I have been busy.”

“Yeah busy having a date with Luke last night.”

“How do you know I had a date last night?”

“I know sign language. Travis and Dylan came to see me last night and Dylan mentioned to Travis about how your date with Luke was going.”

“Lucas I am allowed to date. You and I can never be and I won’t deny you make me crazy but we can’t."

“Victoria Hughes I won’t back down I will have you and I am going to fight. I am going to barrage you until your defenses are down. So be prepared for a full on attack and just so you know Tucker’s gift is…” 

Vic did not want to hear any more so she hangs up on him. He was going to make it hard for her and she knew with one more kiss he would have her hook, line and sinker. As for knowing what Tucker’s gift is, she rather receives it from the man himself even if it is in her dreams.

Vic had to go to Station 19 this morning to check up on Andy to see how she is coping with being back at work. Vic also wanted to speak with Gibson on his proposal.

Right on ten o’clock, Vic arrives at the station and everyone is out on a job. Vic walks past the Captain’s Office and goes in and sits down on a visitors chair and closes her eyes and begins to reminisce her time as Captain of nineteen.

Vic goes to the beanery and makes a coffee and she stands in front of her window. She closes her eyes, she feels the air swirling around her. A breathe blows on the side of her exposed right neck and up to her ear. Vic smells the scent of deodorant that Tucker used to wear.

“Tucker, we have to talk.” Vic says.

Her reply came in the form of what felt like arms coming from behind her and wrapping around her. Vic had been skeptical of supernatural beings up until Tucker passed. 

Sometimes when in bed she could feel his presence, his comforting arms holding onto her. She wanted to believe Tucker is her guardian angel watching over her, not wanting to leave her.

“Tucker I need for you to tell what your gift is that you have given, giving to me.” Vic says aloud not knowing whether she had received his gift or not.

“Vic, Vic.”

Vic opens her eyes and she was still sitting in the chair in the Captain’s office. Had she dreamt the whole episode of her being in the beanery and imaging Tucker’s presence?

“Hey Andy, sorry I did not realize I had fallen asleep.”

“Late night?” Andy asks smirking.

“No, not really. Luke had left just after ten and I was in bed by eleven.”

“So how did it go…Hang on I will face time Maya on the phone.” Andy said dialing Maya’s number.

After a several seconds, Maya’s face is on Andy’s phone and she says, “So Vic tell us, how was your second date?”

“It was good I asked him if he was still in love with his ex.” Vic says not going into further detail.

“And?” Andy prompted.

“He is not in love with her in a romantic sense but as a friend and the mother of his child yes.”

“Did he hesitate when you asked?”

Vic thinks about it and he did, twice. “No, why?” She lies.

“Well if you hesitate on an answer it is only because you need to think about your words carefully. So you sure he did not stumble for a couple of seconds?”

“No!” Vic lies again.

“What else happened?” Maya says impatiently through the phone.

“I told Luke that I needed to take it slow. I told him not to rush into having sex. We only went to first base last night nothing more. We are still going hiking on Saturday, so is it still okay for you Maya to look after Daniel for the day, maybe the evening?”

“I have my own date with Jack on Saturday night. I think he is going to propose.”

“Yay that’s awesome. I hope he does. Forget about looking after Daniel, he can act as a chaperone on Saturday. You need to go and get spruced up.”

“Okay so now onto a little somebody called Lucas Ripley. What was that the other day? Travis, Maya and I saw some electricity zapping through you both and don’t lie.”

Vic pretended to zip her mouth, before Andy unzips it by tickling Vic. “Okay, okay.” Vic repeats laughing, “Lucas is an interesting young man and very flirtatious.”

“And has a great ass, is very handsome and has a similar likeness to Tucker.” Andy adds grinning at Vic.

“Lucas is different from Tucker, he is younger, his eyes are a different shade of blue, he’s an animal lover, he has a bit of an Aussie accent and he is an insatiable flirt.”

Andy and Maya look at Vic who is deep in reflection staring down at the floor smiling. Vic looks up to see Andy staring at her, then her gaze falls on Maya they both give her amused expressions. 

Vic clears her thought to further add, “There are similarities of course, one being that he is a good person and secondly he is a friendly, kind and attentive to everyone. Oh, he is handsome but maybe a tiny bit more especially when he smiles.” 

“Yes he has to be handsome to be hanging out with the likes of Dave, that Australian hunk of a man.” Maya cheerfully expresses as Andy and Vic roll their eyes.

“You’re obsessed with that man Maya.” Andy tells her.

“There is no harm in perving just don’t touch the merchandise.” Maya laughs.

“The merchandise you are referring to is his snake in his pants?” Vic questions jokingly.

“Of course… not” Maya continues to laugh as Vic and Andy join in on the laughter.

“Nothing can ever happen between Lucas and me, no matter how much attraction there is between us. Maya, we have already discussed this I am not going down that path again.” Vic says seriously.

“Forget what I said if Lucas turns out to be the next love of your life then I will support you both. I cannot stand in the way of true love. I have always dreamt of having a toy boy.”

“Maya you already have one. Jack is a year younger than you are.” Andy reminds Maya.

“Oh yeah, I do, how about that.” Maya frowns and smiles at the same time. “Better go, the Chief will be on my back if I am not pulling my weight.”

“You better believe it, chop, chop do some work Bishop.” Vic orders in a playful tone.

“Well we better get onto our work, but let’s get a coffee first and grill Jack about Saturday night.” Vic tells Andy standing up and heading out the door.

__________________________________________

Vic just pulled up into the driveway to her home that night. The house lights shone brightly from outside and as Vic gets closer to the door she can hear Daniel talking loudly and a man’s voice equally being loud. 

Vic walks in, puts the groceries on the island bench before walking into the lounge room, and sees Daniel and a pale and sweaty looking Lucas playing on the PlayStation.

“What the hell are you doing here Lucas you are still not well, you need to be in hospital still?” Vic yelled at him getting shocked stares from both the boys.

“Mom Lucas was sitting on the steps outside waiting for you when I got home from basketball practice. I let him inside because he did not look well.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart, and would you please go to your room and do your homework while I talk with Lucas,” Vic tells him tenderly.

“Yes Mom. Thanks, Lucas for the game. I have saved it for next time. I think mom’s right you need to go back to the hospital you don’t look well.” Daniel said to Lucas in a worrying tone.

“Yes Dr Davis-Hughes, after I talk to your mom.” Lucas tells him smiling.

“Great kid, Tucker would be proud.”

“Thank you for saying that. He would be most proud. Let me take you back to the hospital now.”

“I meant what I said to you this morning.” Lucas looks at Vic with intensity.

“Lucas, I am flattered but why me?” Vic asks shaking her head.

“Why not you Vic.” Lucas looks at her with longing. Then unexpectedly he asks, “Whatever happened to the cat and the kittens?

“The cat and the kittens…They are fine, except for the runt of the litter. It is very sick and the vet is surprised she is still alive. I am sure you didn’t need to come here to ask me that question.”

“I was thinking of adopting the cat…” Lucas takes a deep breath and wheezily continues, “I meant what I said. I am fighting for you…” Lucas seems to have trouble breathing, “I need that kiss. I need to feel you, smell you…”

“Lucas sit you can hardly stand. Are you sure, there is nothing else wrong with you? Lucas, I am worried about you.” Vic says very concerned as he swayed on his feet.

“Victoria, Goddammit kiss me...” Lucas yells at her hoarsely and collapses unconscious onto the floor.

Vic goes to Lucas and with her phone calls for an aid car, and then calls Daniel to come down to help her get a pillow, while Vic takes his pulse. Five minutes later Yemi and Officer King from B shift come through the door and Yemi is in shock seeing an ill-looking Lucas on the floor.

“It appears Lucas may be fighting an infection, he has a fever and his breathing is laboured and very wheezy, he will need oxygen to help him breathe.” Vic instructs but Yemi is still in shock “Yemi! Help King now.” Vic yells at her.

Yemi and King deal with Lucas and take him to hospital, Vic and Daniel follow directly behind them. Vic and Daniel wait in the waiting room when Yemi appears.

“Chief why was Lucas at your house?” 

“He lost his phone and wanted to find out about the cat and kittens he was trying to save the other night.”

“Oh Yeah I heard about the cat and kittens.”

“I can text you an update about Ripley when I get one.”

“Thanks Chief.” Yemi says walking away back to the aid car.

“Vic!” Jessica calls walking towards her with Janice.

“Jess, Janice. Is he okay?”

“Yes It turns out Lucas is fighting a chest infection. He will need to stay in the hospital until it clears up. He is hopeless. Not sure why he left the hospital. The doctor told him not to leave while they were doing further tests. He’s stubborn like my mother.”

“He left to come and see me.” Vic admits.

“Why?” Janice asks bitterly.

Vic turns away ashamed “He wanted to see me because…” Vic trails off.

“Stay away from my son. I swear. I will not lose my son in the same way we lost Tucker. You did that. Please leave?” Janice tells Vic fiercely.

Vic is lost for words. Lucas appears to have another fight on his hands and that is his mother. Vic has to stay away from him. Lucas cannot go the same way as Tucker. If he had not fallen in love with her, Tucker would still be alive.

If Vic’s position as Chief was not a deterrent for him, his mother will be Vic fears. Vic knows that she desires to have Lucas and on the other hand, she cannot give up on Luke either as she cares for them both.

What are her options in keeping Lucas save? Further discouragement would mean building a deeper relationship with Luke and this defies what Vic feels for Lucas. She has to try to dissuade him for his own good.

___________________________________________

Early Saturday morning Luke picks up Vic and Daniel and they head towards Snoqualmie Falls. The late spring weather bringing a pleasant cloudy/sunny day.

Along the way Vic manages to persuade Luke to do the Twin Falls along the Snoqualmie River instead as it is more of a hike than a trail that Snoqualmie Falls has. 

They park at the Twin Falls Trailhead. They walk a little over a mile to a set of stairs that descends to a viewpoint of the Lower Falls as they plunge over a 150-foot cliff. 

“This is incredible.” Luke says in awe.

“You have not seen the best. In another quarter mile, we come to a bridge that spans the narrow Twin Falls canyon. From there on the bridge, you can see several plunge pools of the Upper Falls upstream and the edge of the Lower Falls downstream.” Vic tells him as she continues on the hike.

“Vic thanks for taking me here. I cannot get over the lush greenery of the foliage and the meadows of moss all around.”

They soon reach the bridge and take in the sight of the plunge pools underneath.

“In another quarter mile from here is a view of the Upper Falls from above. Most visitors turn around at this point as the trail starts climbing steeply.”

“Where do we go from there?” Luke asks with enthusiasm.

“We can continue for just under a mile where the trail intersects with the John Wayne Pioneer Trail. We can head back from there.”

“Lead the way.” Luke tells Vic.

Soon they came to the beginning of the steep incline and continued to climb. Luke sees a man running down and to avoid being knocked over Luke grabs Vic in his arms. Luke and Vic stare into each other's eyes and share a kiss. Daniel rolls his eyes and keeps walking onwards.

More people come down the trail and to get out of the way Luke walks on the gravel. Luke sees the man that ran down is now running back up on the gravelled area, this time Vic sees him and she stops dead in her tracks as the man runs past knocking Luke who takes a step backwards awkwardly and groans in pain. 

The man appeared to look like Tucker and Vic shook her head in disbelief. Vic looking up the trail for the man notices he has disappeared from sight. 

“Daniel, Daniel I need the first aid kit.” Vic yells to Daniel who starts to run back down.

“Where does it hurt Luke?”

“It’s my ankle. I think I sprained it.”

“Daniel activates the instant ice pack while I get the pressure bandage.” Vic says taking control.

“You will need to rest for twenty minutes Luke, then we can reassess after that.”

“Sorry I happened to find a hole in the ground.” Luke says miserably.

“It’s not your fault. That man should not be running to close to us.” Vic says sitting on a big rock and brings Luke’s ankle to rest on her knee as she places the ice pack on Luke’s right ankle. 

“I will need to hold this in place for the next twenty minutes.”

“Then what.”

“I will wrap a pressure bandage around your ankle and you can test it to see if you can make it back to the car. You can lean on me and Daniel for support.”

“Maybe I should have bought some hiking boots.”

“Next time.”

“Really! Next time?"

“Yes if you want to.”

“Yes, yes I want to.”

“Not for another four weeks or so. You need to rest first. I can look after you.” Vic says looking down at him smiling.

“I have my own personal nurse.”

After twenty minutes, Vic applies the pressure bandage and Luke stands, but he is still in severe pain.

“You may have broken it. It is very swollen even after the ice pack. I am going to take you to the emergency room at Grey/Sloan the Orthopedic surgeons there are top-notch.”

They eventually got on the road as Vic drives Luke’s car to the hospital. Luke is examined after waiting for an hour.

While waiting for Luke Vic visits Dean, who appears in good spirits and wants to go home. Dean told Vic he could be discharged in the morning when the doctor checked on him.

Vic was going to avoid Lucas but she really cannot resist staying away from him. Opening up Lucas’s door quietly, she sees him asleep. Vic looks around the room, no sign of Janice. 

Vic sits in the chair and watches him sleep for about five minutes. She stands up to leave when Lucas mumbles, “You like to play dangerously.”

“What?”

“I heard from Jess that my mother told you to stay away from me, but yet here you are.”

“Luke hurt himself hiking today and I had to bring him to the emergency department with a possible broken ankle.”

“Does he?”

“Not sure, I have not been told yet.”

“Where’s Daniel?”

“He’s with Dean. Playing a memory game” Vic tells a chuckling Lucas. 

“Come here Vic.”

Vic sits on the bed and holds his right hand. “I should not be here, you are a magnet pulling me to you.”

“Vic I am happy to hear that.”

“There is a but!”

“If the but is my mother, leave it to me.”

“Janice is one of the buts though there is another Lucas. I have feelings for Luke too.”

“Do you really?”

“Yes and to be fair I need to explore those feelings more.”

“And with me?”

“I umm…I don’t know.” Vic looks away from him. 

Lucas brings up his left hand to Vic’s chin and she turns her head. “I am not going anywhere. I will fight for you because I know you are my forever.”

“Are you mine that is the question?” She asks him.

With that, Lucas sits up and brings Vic’s lips closer to his, when Daniel comes rushing into the room and realizes what was about to happen and quickly walks backwards out of the room.

“Shall we try that a…” Vic locks her lips with Lucas before he could finish the sentence.

The kiss was just like the first, sweet-tasting as their tongues entwined with each other. Vic combs her fingers through Lucas’s hair as his fingers caress her back. Their embrace becomes more fervid as their hands begin to roam underneath their clothing. 

Lucas roams his hands up to Vic’s breast and with his fingers, he massages her nipples until they perk up. Vic touches Lucas’s naked chest as her hands drift downwards playing with Lucas’s pyjama pant tassels. The deepening desire of their kiss halts as someone clears their throat from the door.

Vic instantly felt eyes boring into her back. Turning around Vic gets a deathly stare from Lucas’s mother. Vic releases Lucas and pulls down her t-shirt.

Vic looks at Lucas and stands up “Bye Lucas, take care.” Vic tells him in a sad tone .

“That is not a forever goodbye I hope?” Lucas asks grimly.

Vic turns away from him without answering and walks past Janice who moved out of the doorway. Vic turns to the woman and gives her a determined look.

“Your son wants me and you will not stand in his way, Mrs Ripley.” Vic confesses.

“Ripley is my maiden name, my last name is Matthews now. I hated the name Davis and I did not wish for my son to keep it after my divorce from Lucas’s father, so I changed it.”

“Well I am happy that my son has Davis as a part of his name to carry on the family line.” Vic reacts and walks away.

“Mom Luke wants to talk to you.” Daniel tells her when she gets back to Dean’s room.

“Miller let me know if you go home tomorrow. You will be off work for another six to seven weeks right?”

“Yes woman.” Vic shakes her head.

“Man of few words.” Vic laughs as she hugs him. 

Daniel and Vic walk back to the waiting room and Daniel asks, “Do you really like Lucas Ripley as well?”

Vic bites the side of top lip, smiles and confesses “Yes I do and I have no idea who to choose.”

“Mom love will tell you.” Daniel says astutely.

“When did you get so wise?”

“It’s from dad.” Daniel replies and Vic hugs him strongly.

“Did you happen to see a man today running up the hiking trail?”

“Yeah it looked like dad from a photo you once showed me. I turned away for a second and when I looked back, he had vanished.” Daniel tells her and looks at his mother’s baffled expression. “Do you think it was his ghost?” he asks.

“Your dad did go and run along that trail many times. Who knows but what I have experienced recently makes me think it might have been.” Vic shrugs her shoulders and sees Luke coming through the door into the waiting area.

Luke walks towards them with crutches. “It’s not broken, which is good, just got to use these things.” Luke lifts up the crutches from the floor.

“I am glad there are no broken bones. I will drive you home. Daniel and I will get an Uber or something to take us home.”

Vic drives Luke home and they have a quick hot chocolate. Before her and Daniel's ride arrives, Vic makes sure Luke is comfortable. Daniel runs out the door when the car appears.

“I am sorry for how the day turned out. I really wanted to get to second base.” He chuckles, “I’ll call you tomorrow.” Luke kisses Vic tenderly for a minute.

“See you soon Luke.” She waves departing.

Vic smiles all the way home thinking of getting to second base with Lucas. “Damn, damn, damn that man,” she mutters once again as her feelings for him grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lucas get to adopt the cat, and what happens to the kittens? Next chapter??


	8. Diner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic goes to a SFD peer support group and finds that Lucas Ripley is in attendance which leads Vic to vow to ignore Lucas after the non date at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JudoAly for bringing up a slight matter of confusion between the characters named Lucas and Luke. There is a slight change to a name.
> 
> If you cannot tell already I fully believe in signs and mystical things. I guess this is why I like to write this story. It's okay if you don't. We all different even if our biology is the same. I still hope you enjoy this story.

Vic is making her way towards the community center where the SFD has its counselling services and holds the weekly support group on a Tuesday night. Vic was feeling troubled after almost losing Dean Miller and Lucas Ripley two weeks earlier.

Pulling into the car park Vic notices other familiar faces going into the building and then sees Lucas walking into the centre. It seems apparent that Lucas must be dealing with some issues of his own.

When she walks into the room she glimpses Lucas sitting at the back of the room. As Vic was introducing tonight’s session she sat in the front row.

As six o’clock rolled around Vic gets up and begins “Thank you all for coming tonight. I am Victoria and I like to begin with saying that peer support helps us feel safe like we can trust someone from the same background with the information we hold near and dear to our hearts. It also offers an open and honest forum for answers and advice based on shared experiences.” Vic stops to look around at everyone.

Her eyes drift onto Lucas's. He was looking at her with intensity. He nods his head once as encouragement for her to continue. Vic fights the urge to keep gazing at him any longer and transfers her attention to all listening to her.

“I came here tonight to talk about the fire at the abandoned high rise two and a half weeks ago. I know that most of you attended that scene. We were lucky to come away unscathed but two firefighters close to me were severely injured. We nearly lost them both.” Vic stops and looks at Lucas whose eyes were fixated on her. “For me, this is hard to deal with. We’re a family and being the Chief I see it as my responsibility to get you all home after every shift back to your loved ones. If I could have done things differently than I would have. I still have guilt wondering if I could have done more.”

“You did all that you could have done in those circumstances, Chief Hughes.” Lucas stands telling her.

“Thank you for saying so Officer Ripley and you were one of those firefighters that I nearly lost on my watch. Would you like to come up here and speak about what you are feeling in regards to the event?”

As everyone applauds Vic, Lucas makes his way to the front of the room. They look into each other’s eyes briefly before Vic sits down.

“Hello my name is Lucas, the reason I am here tonight is that I am struggling with what happened to me and what I experienced afterwards. All I hear and see in my dreams is the sound of the explosions and the beam crashing down on me. At the hospital, my heart stopped briefly. I went to a place where I felt at peace. I won’t lie I wanted to stay there but I was being pushed away back to the land of the living. I did not know why until the spirit of a past firefighter told me I am meant for more, to save others and it was not my time to die. I wonder if I am back to save others as I could not save myself. I hope with time I find that purpose. Thank you for listening.”

After other people spoke of their own experiences both Vic and Lucas had people coming up to them telling of their similar encounters and feelings. Vic walked away understanding that she did her best in the situation and for Lucas having that spiritual awakening did mean something because he is alive and is able to save others in the future.

Vic goes to the refreshment table at the back of the room, makes a coffee, takes a sip of the lukewarm bitter coffee, and pulls a disgusted face. Not realizing Lucas was watching her.

“Coffee that bad?” Lucas asks coming over to her.

“Yes it’s shocking.” Vic responds putting the full cup on the table.

“Want to go to the diner for much tastier lukewarm coffee?”

“Lucas it’s not a good idea.”

“It is not a date I just want to talk about what we shared tonight. Can we please do that?” Lucas says pleading.

“I guess there is no harm in talking about tonight and at least the coffee at the diner is a tad better. I’ll follow you?” Vic looks up at him with attentiveness as he nods.

While following Lucas to the diner Vic reflects on what Lucas said about the spirit of a past firefighter. This was Tucker as Lucas had told her he had seen him when his heart had stopped. Tucker sent him back to save more lives. Vic began to think what lives was he referring to, Knowing Tucker he would want her and Daniel’s lives saved.

Lucas waited for Vic to park her car and as she steps out and closes her door, he entraps her as her back leans against the car door. They gaze into one another’s eyes. Lucas moves his head forward but before his lips could touch hers she turns her head and kisses her right cheek instead.

“We can’t Lucas.” Vic says without conviction.

“You kissed me just over a week ago, what’s changed? I thought you were into me.” Lucas pouts.

“Lucas please don't make this hard on me.” Vic begs.

“So you’re really doing this thing with the detective?”

“Yes, it’s for the best.”

“I don’t agree.” Lucas comments and looks at Vic with disapproval. “Let’s go inside and get these delicious coffees and stale bagels,” Lucas states gruffly walking alongside Vic to the entry.

“I could go for that eggy dish that I had the other morning when I came here with Duke.”

“Who the hell is Duke, you dating someone else now as well?”

“No one else it’s Luke, he prefers to be called Duke as it is what his daughter Brie and his fellow officers at the police precinct call him.

“Well at least there will be no confusion over what Luke you are talking about.” Realization set in and he blurts out in a loud voice “He has a daughter?”

“Yes, let’s not talk about him. We came here to discuss what we shared at the support group tonight?” Vic reminds him. Lucas looks at his phone as it rings. “Not going to get that.” 

“No, no one important.” He dismisses.

“So you found your phone.”

“Yes my mother held onto it, she was checking my messages and sending some which I did not take kindly to.”

“Hmm… So she rules your life.” Vic mentions and his top upper lip turns up in annoyance.

They sit in the booth that Vic and Lucas have shared previously so long ago. They place their orders and sit staring at their hands. 

Vic is the first to speak “The spirit of the past firefighter you mentioned tonight, that was Tucker you were referring to?”

“Yes and he really said that I needed to go back and save more lives.” Lucas looks into Vic's eyes to find a clue to what she is thinking.

“It actually may not mean saving lives as we know it, did you think of that?” Vic said giving Lucas some insight.

“No, what other way is there?”

“Forget it. You previously mentioned, Tucker’s gift?” Vic asks with heed as she watches the server filling their cups with coffee.

“The gift. I am sorry I cannot recall anything about a gift.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not, I really don’t remember.” Lucas says in frustration as his hamburger and fries is put in front of him.

“Okay! I won’t push. What did Tucker look like when he came to you? Did he look old as he should if he were alive today or that of a forty-four-year-old?” Vic asks with credulous as her eggy dish was plonked in front of her.

“He appeared as though he was the age at the time of his death.”

“So if I were to die today we would look around the same age.”

“Yes but you better not die I came back from the dead so I can save lives and yours would be the first I would save.” Lucas said adamantly.

“I don’t plan to die anytime soon. I want to fall in love and have more children.”

“You want more children?” Lucas asks in surprise.

“Yes of course and I would like them within the next two years before my lady bits run out of time.”

“Is Duke going to be the father of your children?”

“I hope so.” Vic responds shying away from Lucas’s gaze.

“I would like to have children with you.” He said staring at Vic’s turned away stare.

“Thank you for the prospect of your sperm donation but I rather it happens in a natural way.” Vic retorts disregarding his intended method of producing children with her.

“I am not going to play this game of ignorance with you, Vic. So getting back to our intended conversation how can I save people if I need others to save me.”

“Lucas that’s how it works, everyone has someone that will save them.”

“You saved me so I guess I better save you in return.”

“I won’t take the credit on saving you. It was Jack that sent for help and besides I don’t need saving at the moment, Duke has rescued me.”

“Hmm… that’s what you meant by saving someone, falling in love with a lonely heart.”

“Yes.”

“Now let us talk about you. I meant what I said, you did all you could have done under the circumstances at the abandoned high-rise. You could not have done more. You were low on oxygen you tried to help Vic with the buddy breathing method.”

“I could not lose Dean or you.”

“I am here Vic, I am here, in front of you, breathing.” Lucas tells her with hope in his heart.

“The cat and the kittens are too, and no not in front of you now but they are alive.”

“Yes! Joan.”

“Joan?”

“Joan of Arc, a heroine. I am in the process of adopting the mother cat, Joan will be her name and little Tiny Tots.”

“I guess Tiny Tots is the runt that pulled through.”

“Yes and I promised the shelter where they reside that I would find a home for the other three kittens.” Lucas looks at Vic promisingly.

“Oh…No you can’t make me have one of the kittens.”

“You want to make a bet?” 

“No and no I still won’t have one of the kittens.” Vic says with a smirk. “Well I need to get going I have to pick Daniel up from Travis’s.”

“Is Travis back at work this week?”

“Yes! Yesterday was his first shift back. When do you return?”

“Three or Four weeks.”

“Glad to hear it. Thanks, Lucas for tonight. I enjoyed this talk, especially when you are not full-on flirting with me.”

“We could continue our conversation at my place. You know where it is.” Lucas said in a flirty tone and winks at Vic.

“Lucas this is the last time. There will be no us. I am with Duke and leave it at that. I will ignore you from now on. Goodbye.” Vic says with finality getting up and going to pay for her meal.

“I got this Chief, you paid last time.” Lucas tells her as he gives the cashier the money.

“Thank you.” Vic leaves the diner towards her car, Lucas right behind her.

“Chief can I ask for one last kiss?”

Vic looks at him debating whether to or not, but it was futile because Lucas stepped forward and encircled his arms around her and ardently kisses her.

When the kiss ends, they both have the look of desire. “That’s definitely not a last kiss kind of kiss.” Vic tells him.

“No it’s not.” Lucas says harshly.

Vic’s phone starts to ring. “Bye Lucas take care.” Vic slides into her car seat and closes her door but not before, Lucas hears her utter the name "Duke."

_________________________________

Another two weeks had passed since Vic last saw Lucas. She made no effort in contacting him. Lucas, on the other hand, called daily and left a voicemail on her phone when she did not pick up. 

Lucas had told her he wanted to see her and lay his kisses all over her body. Vic was ignoring him because she wanted to concentrate on Duke.

Vic thought of Lucas most days but her relationship with Duke, is flourishing and last night they went all the way. It was the first time since they started dating that they slept together. 

Vic could not be any happier than what she was feeling at the moment. Not seeing Lucas was beneficial for her in developing deeper affections for the detective. The next step was getting her friends approval.

Travis out of all her friends, wanted his acceptance the most. Tonight Vic had arranged for her friends to meet Duke at ‘Relationship Goals’. She is feeling jittery on how they would receive him but mostly if Lucas showed up to wreak havoc with her feelings.

Daniel had gone next door to Mrs Sander, Vic’s neighbor who loved to look after Daniel as her grandchildren lived in Texas and the time spent with Daniel made her happy as it lessened the hurt of not seeing her grandchildren.

The doorbell rang as Vic was finishing up on applying her lipstick. When Vic answered the door, Duke already had a smile on his face. Vic, with both hands, grabs his navy blue shirt which brought the color of his eyes to the fore and pulled him in for a sensual kiss.

“Ms Hughes that’s not fair, kissing you is a drug. I am addicted, and I need more.” Duke, moves into kiss Vic and by the time he finally releases her they were both hot and horny for more.

“We have no time Lukey Dukey for playtime.” Vic teases.

“Oh, Vic please?” Duke gestures the prayer pose with both hands pressed together.

“No, Detective,” Vic stresses going to the kitchen and picking up her black crossbody handbag from the bench.

“How about afterwards?” Duke pouts.

“If your goodnight kisses make me hot and bothered like that last kiss then yes.” Vic pushes him out of the house towards his car smiling at him.

On the short drive to Cam’s bar, Duke had his right hand on Vic’s inner left thigh. Vic could feel her vagina pulsating with need.

“Before we go in, have you memorized everyone’s names?” Vic asks him.

“Yes, there is Travis and his husband Dylan, Andy and her husband Robert, Jack, the guy that proposed to get a kitten rather than marriage to Maya on the night you took me to the emergency department. Have I missed anyone?”

“Dean and Nikki.”

“Dean the one that was in the hospital?”

“Yes! All set to go in?”

“Absolutely!” Duke gives Vic a peck on the cheek as they enter the bar.

Vic sees all her friends sitting at threes tables all compacted together. When they see Vic walk in with a man, they stop talking and watch the pair walk over hand in hand.

“Hi Everyone, I like you to meet my special friend Luke who prefers to be called Duke and this way we won’t confuse ourselves with the other Luke’s or Lucas’s in our lives,” Vic tells them.

Vic introduces Duke individually to each of the couples and they all seem to like him at first meeting except Travis who seems somewhat reserved. Duke, Robert and Jack go to the bar to get the group some drinks and to chat.

Back at the table, Travis asks, “Why does Luke prefer to be called Duke now?”

“His daughter Brie calls him Duke as does his fellow Seattle Police Department buddies. Luke is a popular name?”

“Speaking of other Luke’s have you seen or heard from Lucas Ripley lately? Maya asks quietly so only Andy and Travis hear.

“Ahh...Yes every day he calls me without fail, and I don’t talk to him, but he leaves me a message every time.”

“So this special friend situation, are you or aren’t you an official item?” Travis asks bullishly.

“Travis, what’s with your aggression tonight? You already seem to have made up your mind that you don’t like him.”

“I want the best for you and yes I am overly protective of my best friend,” Travis replies as Dylan signs to Travis to stop acting like a jealous husband.

“Well, he is coming back so be nice and give him a chance,” Vic warns Travis giving him a look of reproach.

“I have bought the first round,” Duke tells them receiving thanks and smiles from most people around the table and Vic kicks Travis under the table as he did not attempt to give appreciation.

“Dylan Vic tells me you’re a wine connoisseur?” Duke asks and signs at the same time, receiving approval from Dylan for knowing ASL.

“When did you learn ASL,” Travis asks.

“I learnt when I joined the police force. Thought it was a good skill to have.” Duke answers.

“Very commendable of you to learn.” Jack states. “I learnt ASL to in college.”

“So what else do you know?” Andy asks.

“I know all about your police records or lack of them.” Duke jokes, and everyone laughs even Travis who seems to have softened his attitude towards Duke. 

“Well, I need to visit the women’s toilet anyone wants to join?” Andy asks.

“I will,” Robert, says quickly putting up his hand.

“You are not invited husband, ladies only. We need to chat about our men” Andy comments slapping Robert on the back as she stood up.

Vic, Maya, Andy and Nikki all go to the toilet. Once they relief themselves they look at themselves in the mirror and make touch-ups to their face and hair.

“Vic, Duke seems like a wonderfully friendly guy, you both look happy,” Nikki tells Vic smiling at her.

Andy and Maya have looks of approval when Maya blurts out “You don’t seem to be into your special friend one hundred per cent. Your thoughts pre-occupied thinking of Lucas?”

“Lucas. What’s this?” Nikki pipes up very interested with the turn in conversation-taking place.

“No, I am very interested in Duke we slept together last night for the first time ever. Lucas, Lucas who?” Vic babbles and the three women look at her stunned.

“You slept together.” Andy shrieks and then continues, “What was it like?”

“It was amazing.” Vic says smiling.

“The size or the sex you had?” Maya looks at Vic who starts to blush.

“All I will say is Duke is the best I have had since Tucker.”

“Well I wonder if Lucas is better than amazing and will out do Duke.” Andy wiggles her eyebrows as Vic gives her a stony look. 

“Will you all just stop? I am into Duke more than I thought possible. We have yet to discuss our relationship status but expect an official announcement soon. Then there will be no discussion of Lucas.” Vic tells them.

“Well, there has not been any Lucas in this discussion. You keep skipping over Ripley, avoiding the topic of him.” Maya mentions.

“Well, Vic won’t, when she sees his package.” Andy blurts out receiving querying looks from Vic, Maya and Nikki. “I had the fortunate experience of seeing Ripley’s nether region when I accidentally saw him stepping out of the shower when I went in the bathroom in his first week at nineteen.”

“Why am I only hearing of this now?” Maya asks mortified. “You can’t keep stuff like this from me.”

“I…think I am going to be sick.” Andy says running into the toilet stall.

“What’s making you sick?” Maya inquires.

“Umm...A bun in the oven,” Andy confesses from inside the cubicle as all three women squeal loudly in excitement.

“How far along are you?” Vic asks cheerfully.

“Nearly nine weeks. Still early so don’t tell anybody else, even you’re other halves.”

“So you must have conceived when you were off recovering from your broken leg,” Maya guesses.

“I had a very good nurse who looked after my every need.” Andy laughs in happiness coming out and headed for the basin to wash her hands.

The women all leave the restroom in smiles, but Vic stops her smiling when she notices Lucas sitting at the table with a tanned brown-haired woman.

“Hello Captain Herrera, Captain Bishop and Nikki.” Lucas greets them but ignores Vic. “This is Evelyn my ex…”

“We are dating again.” Evelyn interrupts Lucas. “If we carry on like horny teenagers over the next few weeks we may need to stop our divorce proceedings.”

Vic stands in shock at this news. She had not known he had been married and is still technically married by the sound of it.

“Chief! I did not see you there I only have eyes for Evelyn.” Lucas says nonchalantly, not looking at Vic.

Andy, Maya and Travis glance at one another then look to Vic whose face pales then at Ripley who is fixated on Evelyn and back to Vic again.

“Lucas it is good to see you again.” Duke says, “Victoria was very worried about you and Dean after the abandoned building incident.”

“Yes a very caring Chief and friend.” Dean acknowledges.

“Well it’s in her job description to care about her subordinates after being injured on the job.” Lucas states in a bitter tone.

“You have got no idea what is in my job description Officer Ripley.” Vic says expressing disapproval.

Vic is miffed with Lucas by snubbing her and trying to make her jealous by bringing his ex to the bar. It appears to Vic that he is trying to get back at her for ignoring his phone messages. Vic does not want to play this game but if Lucas wants to act or lovey-dovey with Evelyn then she will too with Duke.

Suddenly Gibson jumps up from his seat looking very nervous. Vic covers her mouth to hide her smile as she assumes Jack is going to propose to Maya.

“Can… I please have your… attention.” Jack stutters, looking at all the eyes on him, especially those of Maya’s. “Over the past couple of months, I had opportunities, like in Paris to ask a question to someone I love. My nerves and fear of rejection have made me ask a ridiculous question instead such as “Maya I love you so much, will you do the honor of…Sharing a kitten with me. When I should have asked Maya, the woman who makes me sane, the woman who makes me a better man and the love of my life will you please agree to marry me before I stuff up this proposal?”

There is laughter and a very enthusiastic Maya jumps into Jack's arms crying telling him yes, yes, yes repeatedly.

“Finally!” Everyone yells standing and coming over the couple to congratulate and hug them.

“Great work Gibson for proposing when she did not expect it.” Vic whispers to him.

“Thanks, Vic. If I did not do it now in front of our friends then I might never have done it. Plus we adopted one of the kittens Lucas has been trying hard to get people to adopt so we need to make our relationship more formal now that we have a fur child.” Jack tells her as she laughs.

"Are there any kittens left?"

"Two I heard Lucas mention to us when you ladies were in the toilet." Jack says.

"I think we need Champagne or sparkling wine."

Vic goes to the bar to order Champagne for everyone. Travis stands next to Vic to help her.

“Okay Duke seems to be a really nice guy. I was too quick to judge and maybe a smidge jealous that my friend is spending most of her time with another man. Forgive me.” Travis says apologetically.

Vic gives Travis a kiss on the cheek when a voice from behind them says “If I did not know any better it looks like you are stepping out on me.” Duke tells Vic and she goes in for a kiss to show him otherwise.

“I only date one guy at a time, so you don’t need to be jealous.” Vic kisses him again and when she pulls back she notices Lucas has appeared and his eyes have gone a steely blue color. 

“What if I want to date you?” Lucas quips and Travis chokes on a crisp he just put into his mouth.

“That’s an impossibility and you know that Ripley.” Vic growls at him and giving a quick glance at Duke.

Duke gives Lucas a quizzical look “So you want to date my girlfriend do you?”

Lucas laughs bitterly “Girlfriend is that what the Chief is to you?”

Duke looks at Vic and asks her “Victoria Hughes will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, of course, I want to be your girlfriend.” Vic kisses Duke and hugging him.

“So I will ask again. So you want to date my girlfriend, do you? Duke asks again this time with a possessed tone.

“No, date the Chief, she would be last woman on earth I would want to date. I only asked the question to see if it riled you up. It was just a test. We have to make sure she is dating a stand up guy.” Lucas informs Duke as Vic stares angrily at Lucas.

“Yes of course you do. I hope you think of me as a suitable boyfriend for your Chief?”

“I guess she could do worse.” Lucas says flippantly.

“Okay I am really feeling uncomfortable now, here is the Champagne, please help me?” Vic asks giving them all two glasses to take back to the table.

Lucas hangs back at the bar with Vic, and they stare furiously at one another. They are unwilling to talk to one another. Before either of them gives in and speaks, Evelyn appears by Lucas’s side.

“So you’re the Chief. I have heard all about you from Janice.” She looks at Vic with disdain.

“Who are you again?” Vic says in a spiteful tone.

“I am technically Lucas’s wife.”

“Well, he has never spoken of you so you must have left a good impression on him.” Vic spat with hostility.

“Chief!” Lucas exclaims looking at Vic with aroused passion.

"Excuse me I need to get back to my friends."

Soon after Vic sat back down Lucas and Evelyn said their goodbyes and left. Vic did not know what got into her. That look of contempt from Evelyn riled Vic.

At the end of the night, Travis singled her out when they were all leaving. “You were quiet for the rest of the night. Was it a brunette called Evelyn that vexed you?”

“Maybe,” Vic responds.

“So if you are jealous of Evelyn you must feel something for Lucas.” Travis says steadfastly.

“You know I do, I just didn’t know how much I liked him until his ex-wife showed up,” Vic says quietly, “I am irritated at Lucas for not telling me he had been married and appears to be still married.”

“Where does that leave Duke?” Travis asks giving a sceptical look at Vic.

“Duke means something to me. I am his girlfriend now. Lucas and I are nothing.” Vic says with misgiving.

“You better get your feelings straightened out quick smart. I think you need to see Lucas and get him out of your system. We will worry about if’s and but’s later if you choose Lucas but just deal with it quickly before you hurt Duke."

"I am going to see Jen this weekend. I will talk to her about my feelings." Vic notes.

"Are you driving to Vancouver this weekend to visit Jen?”

“I have arranged a shared ride on Thursday afternoon after school is let out. Jen’s got meetings here in Seattle starting on Monday she will drive Daniel and I back on Sunday afternoon.”

“Who’s your share ride?” Travis asks with interest.

“Someone called Luke, no last name, just Luke.” Vic says shaking her head a blinking rapidly.

“What another Luke. You sure are attracting them like bees to honey.” Travis says astonished.

“Yes, I just hope I am not attracted to this one too.” Vic shakes her head.

With that, Vic hugs Travis and she leaves with Duke. On the way home, Vic pretends to have a headache, so Duke drops her off home and leaves so she could sleep.

Vic had other things on her mind. Well one thing, Lucas. She will see Lucas soon and she will put her feelings to the test, even if it means she will betray Duke. It has to be done otherwise she would just be fooling herself with thinking that Lucas means nothing to her and she already knows that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Vicley will have some spicy time soon. But for now I hope you enjoyed this update. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also ASL in this story means American Sign Language


	9. Take a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Daniel head to Vancouver to visit Jen for the weekend. Luke, Vic's shared-ride person arrives to pick them up and Vic is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, so many Christmas festivities to be had. This chapter is not the way I intended it to turn out but my brain is on holiday or affected by too much wine. Anyway, it's done and I will try and get another chapter out before 2020.

It’s Thursday afternoon, six days after Duke had met Vic’s friends and six days since she officially became Duke’s girlfriend. Vic was having second thoughts on becoming Duke’s girlfriend. She said yes because Lucas asked the question about wanting to date her in Duke's presence. Duke decided to make it official in front of Lucas so he would back off. Vic felt she had to say yes.

Having a talk about Lucas with Travis at the end of that evening made Vic aware she had to deal with her feelings for the younger man. She had been thinking about him every day since, evening imagining having sex with him while having coitus with Duke. Vic was looking forward to getting away from Seattle and the men in her life and seeing Jen.

Vic is waiting for her share ride person named Luke to come to pick her and Daniel up. Vic did not have a phone number for this particular Luke. The only contact came via email. Vic had seen the shared-ride advertised on the bulletin board in the diner a week ago. The only thing Vic needed to do in return is to drive halfway and to pay half of the fuel.

A car horn tooted from the driveway, Vic and Daniel headed out the door with their overnight bags. To Vic’s dismay, she sees Lucas Ripley behind the wheel.

“Chief Hughes, your chariot awaits,” Lucas says with a broad smile getting out of the car to open the boot for them. “Hey Dan, How’s it going buddy?”

“Great now that we are going to Vancouver with you,” Daniel tells him getting into the backseat.

“So you are Luke no last name?” Vic asks unimpressed.

“Yeap! Are you surprised? Lucas continues to smile.

“Yes, unhappily surprised. I don’t particularly want to talk to you at the moment.”

“So your temper has not settled down after Saturday night.”

“No, you ignored me for most of it.”

“Well, that’s what you get when you don’t answer my calls.”

“You also had to bring your ex to my local bar?”

“It’s mine too and do I hear jealousy in your tone? Lucas asks cheerfully.

“Lucas, of course, it’s jealousy,” Vic replies in annoyance.

“I am not back with Evelyn if you are wondering. My mother set me up on a blind date with her so we could think about reconciling. I didn’t know it was Evelyn until she arrived at my place. I thought the bar would be a safe haven and in a way. Everyone I know goes there, including you.”

“Why did you not tell me you were married?”

“It never came up and besides what’s it to you anyway? You made it clear the other night that I don't matter to you when you made it official with Duke. I don’t owe you anything.”

“I guess not. So your mother seems to be ruling your life, you need to start taking charge of it, don’t you think.”

“Vic, she does like to run my existence, but no more I told her so again for the millionth time last night when she went back home to Australia.”

“Really you told her that? Was she mad?” Vic asks very interested.

“My mother was decidedly so, but she knows I will fight back and that I want you. I do not want Evelyn we never really worked. She was my mother’s project, setting us up together. Initially, Evelyn and I were besotted with one another and we were married within months. Then I discovered she was only pretending to like things that I did. My mom persuaded her to. Evelyn was an up and coming model, my mother had contacts with famous model agencies, and it was a situation where if you scratch my back, I will scratch yours. When I found out about this, it broke my heart. I left Evelyn and I didn’t talk to my mother for months. That was when I applied for the SFD. Our divorce should be finalised in two weeks.”

“That must have been very hurtful?”

“Yes extremely. I felt betrayed by the two women I loved. I worked hard at the fire academy and I chased after many women for a short time until the pain started to subside and then I got placed at 19 and I met you. So are you really Duke’s girl?”

“Yes, we are together and just so you are aware I have been sleeping with him. I do like him.”

“Yes, I have to admit he seems like a great guy and I am sure I heard a but somewhere in there” Lucas prompts in a hopeful voice.

“Yes! There is a but and that but happens to be you.” Vic confesses.

“Me.” Lucas smiles while watching the road. Then he steals a quick glance at Vic.

“Yes, I need to work out my feelings for you.”

“Okay, no more talking about this until we arrive in Vancouver. If Daniel was not in the car with us I would stop this car and tell you with my body how I feel about you.”

“Please don’t.” Daniel pipes up from the backseat. “Disgusting…Can we talk about something else.”

Vic and Lucas laugh. As they continue the journey up to Vancouver, all three of them talked about Lucas’s childhood in Australia and why his family came back to Seattle. Lucas had told Vic that his mother and Lucas’s stepdad moved back to Australia eighteen months ago to care for Janice’s allying parents, his grandparents.

Lucas told Daniel about, Kangaroos, Koalas, Emus, Crocodiles and other native Australian animals. The conversation then turned to Lucas’s adoption of Joan the cat and her daughter Tiny Tots.

“When I get back from Vancouver in a week I will have a few days to get the cats settled before going back to Station 19.”

“I heard from Travis that he is going to adopt one of the kittens as their ten-year-old cat Mabel needs to be reinvigorated with a little friend,” Vic says.

“Yes I might have enticed Dylan the other night at the bar to consider getting one of the kittens,” Lucas smirks

“You certainly have the flare for persuasion. I guess you learnt that from your mother.”

“Yes I think I did inherit the ability from her but I only do it for the betterment of the kittens. Jack and Maya will pick up their kitten Flame tomorrow.”

“Yes, Maya did tell me that they called him Flame because of his orange streaks in his fur.”

“So that only leaves one kitten remaining. I asked Andy and Robert but they said no. Please, Vic, take the little squirt I am sure Daniel wants a kitten.” Lucas pleads loudly.

“Please mom, you keep promising to get me a pet but have never gone through with it,” Daniel says in a tone causing Vic to feel guilt.

“I will think it over while we are away, but it is not a yes yet. You will have to show me that you are responsible.” Vic turns to Daniel and sees his excited face. She knows she has been defeated. 

“Thanks, mom I am, I have Lucas on my side.”

Vic looks at Lucas who briefly gazes at Vic with an optimistic look. Lucas drove for a while longer before pulling into a gas station to fill up. Vic gave him some money but he declined it saying she can buy some snacks and coffee instead.

They still had another hour on the road so Vic went into the station to pay for the gas and buy some takeaway coffee, chocolate milkshake for Daniel and a few pretzels and doughnuts.

“Did you want to stop here to drink and eat or move on?”

“Can we just sit a while over there?” Vic points to an illuminated garden area with tables and chairs.

“Sure I will move the car to the parking area,” Lucas gets into the car and moves it while Daniel and her walk to the rest zone.

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

“Not sure what Jen has planned, what about you?”

“Dave wants to go gets drinks, you and Jen should come. I am sure Dave’s sister would not mind looking after Daniel for a couple of hours. She has an eleven-year-old son, Daniel could hang out with him.”

Vic looks at Daniel whose face falls. “Not tonight, maybe we can drop into a liquor store on the way and gets beers to take back to Jen’s and invite Dave over. I heard from Jen that Dave has been working hard on her deck.”

Lucas laughs, “Yeah if you could call it that.”

“Why are you laughing?”

“Don’t you get it, Dave is working hard on her deck?”

It suddenly hits Vic at the realisation that Jen and Dave are having sexual relations and yelps “Really, she did not tell me that.” 

“Oops! Maybe I let the cat out of the bag.”

“Jen and I have got some serious discussions to be had.” Vic establishes as she drinks her coffee.

“The other conversation you need to have is with me and what you want from me.” Lucas teases.

“Yes, but I am not saying anymore on that subject.” Vic turns towards Daniel who was playing on a game machine in an undercover area of the garden.

“You will also have to talk about your feelings for Duke when we have our chit-chat,” Lucas concludes watching Vic’s face as she still avoids eye contact with Lucas.

Vic finishes her coffee, gets up, and throws her and Daniels rubbish in the bin. Lucas comes up beside her and does the same.

“You’re ready to drive the rest of the way?” Lucas asks.

“Yep, but I do usually get lost," Vic admits.

"I am here with you Vic, I will guide you."

"Daniel, we are off,” Vic tells him loudly walking to the car and Daniel catches up to her.

The traffic on the road was good and Vic was happy with that, as she has only done this drive a handful of times and each time she detests it because she ends up getting lost. Eventually, they arrive at Jen’s just before seven-thirty, having stopped to get beer and gin and tonic for Jen and Vic. Daniel runs out of the car and upstairs to the porch, opens the front door without knocking, and yells in disgust at the sight of a naked man and his Aunt having sex on the foyer floor.

Vic and Lucas run in after Daniel yelled and see Dave and Jen naked. Vic covers Daniels eyes as Dave helps an embarrassed Jen up.

“Sorry Daniel, but you should have knocked and waited for me to reply,” Jen states picking up her clothes and walks off quickly to her bedroom. 

Vic could not help but look at Dave’s body and his very impressive appendage. “Like what you see Vic.” Dave smiles unashamed, picks up his jeans, and walks into Jen’s bedroom and closes the door. Lucas and Vic hear laughter and very soon after Jen’s moans and Dave’s groaning.

“Dan you okay buddy?”

“I have heard and seen things today that have surprised me, but I will be a grown-up someday and sex won’t be disgusting to me then I guess.”

“Who are you?’ Vic asks smiling proudly.

Lucas frowns “Are you an old person in a young body?”

“No, it is must be a dad thing.” Daniel shrugs his shoulders following Lucas and Vic out the door to the car to get their bags.

“A dad thing must mean he thinks like Tucker?” Lucas asks.

“Yes, Tucker’s genes working there magic,” Vic comments getting her handbag out of the car.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas, Vic and Daniel are outside on the near-complete deck when Jen and Dave appear. Jen looks sheepish with a glow of happiness and Dave has a wide grin, and Lucas stands and hugs Dave, then Jen.

Vic stands and gives Jen a hug and kiss on the cheek then Jen hugs her nephew, sits down next to Vic who passes her a gin and tonic “I thought you were not getting here to about nine?”

“We left around quarter to four. Sorry for the early intrusion.” Vic apologizes to Jen.

“Never mind, next time Daniel will knock won’t you love?” Jen tells him.

“Yes Aunty Jen, but I can’t believe the size of your boobs and that Dave had one of them in his mouth.”

“Daniel!” Vic and Jen shouted at the same time.

“Sorry Jen, he’s a bit infatuated with breasts at the moment.” Vic relates.

“Hey Dan, don’t worry mate I become obsessed with the female anatomy at your age when I hit puberty,” Dave tells him and Daniel gets embarrassed and turns his attention back to his iPad. Dave looks over at Lucas and asks, “Ripples you and this beautiful woman an item yet?” Jen turns to Vic in astonishment.

Vic is shaking her head “No Dave, however, it is not the lack of trying on Lucas’s part.” Vic quips watching him take a swig of his beer that Lucas had handed to him when he first sat down.

“Mate this is not like you to chase a woman for this long. You usually grab them by the horns in less than a week, sometimes two weeks.” Dave notices Lucas quickly glancing at Vic whose reticent expression makes Dave say “So it’s Vic that’s reluctant to make the final move.”

Vic flings her head sideways at Dave “FYI Dave I now have a boyfriend whose name is Duke.”

“Oh, sorry Vic I did not know that, wasn’t there a Luke somewhere in there?”

“Luke is Duke.” Vic clarifies and Dave looks confused.

“I’ll tell you all about it later Dave.” Lucas’s tells him and Dave nods.

“Jen, why have you not told me about Dave?” Vic asks with a questioning expression.

“I was going to tell you tonight, it’s still so new, it just happened for the first time last weekend.”

“Is it friends with benefits or something else?” Vic asks giving Dave a questioning look.

“We will get back to you on that one Vic,” Dave comments looking at Jen who nods in agreement.

“So you two are still trying to figure it out?”

“Yes, we are,” Jen answers very quickly.

“Tell us are you in love with this Duke?” Dave inquires not afraid of asking.

Vic looks around the table very hesitant to answer. “Maybe.” Vic squeaks.

“So that is a no.” Dave informs the others and Vic gives him a deathly stare, making him laugh and he continues “It’s my man Ripples you want isn’t it Vic?”

Vic blushes, answering Dave’s question. “Dave mate, leave Vic alone she needs to talk her emotions over with Jen.” Lucas aids Vic.

“You’re right Luke, sorry Vic, I get too over-excited when it comes to Ripples love life. I just want to see him happy with the lady he is after, that’s all.”

“I can see that and I accept your apology. I too want what’s best for my family and friends, especially Jen, living up here on her own. She needs a good man by her side and that will stay with her.”

Dave stares fixedly at Vic as he thinks over his reply and after a moment says, “Jennifer is indeed a special woman who needs love in her life and she has a fight in her, so I think she can protect herself well enough.”

“From you?”

“Victoria I thought we are friends. Jen does not need protection from me but I will protect her if she needs it and I agree she does need a good man that won’t leave her.”

“Good because Jen does not deserve another heartbreak.” Jen places her left hand on Vic’s hands that she holds in her lap.

“Neither does Lucas.” Dave winks at Vic.

Lucas and Jen look at each other and laugh. “Okay you two stop, we get that you both are looking out for us and its great having family like you in our corner, but Jen and I will fight for what we want on our own,” Lucas says and glances at Vic who glanced at him in approval.

“Should we order take out I am feeling peckish.” Jen points out.

“We should get going, Jen. Erica will want to see her ex-boyfriend Lucas before it gets late. Don’t forget tomorrow night bring Vic and Daniel over for Erica’s thirtieth Birthday Party."

“Another ex, how many do you have?” Vic exclaims.

“Huh, you’re jealous,” Dave announces loudly teasing Vic.

“Common Dave leave the women in peace.” Lucas tells him, kissing Jen goodbye on the cheek, and walks to Vic looking intensely into her eyes “Bye Vic, can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Lucas thank you for the lift, I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow night.” Vic smiles at him and he smiles his magical smile in return, making her heart beat outside of her chest.

After the men left, Vic and Jen laugh and talk over one another in a flurry of words when Daniels whistles. “Mom, Aunty Jen please talk one at a time, plus can we have dinner I’m hungry.”

After ordering and eating Chinese takeout, Daniel sits down to watch a bit of Television while Vic and Jen sat outside on the deck drinking gin and tonic and talk. They stayed away from discussing either of Lucas or of Dave, to begin with. Vic eventually brought up Dave to Jen.

“Jen, was it the Australian accent that turned you on first or was it Dave’s physique?”

“Considering that our first conversation was on the phone it was the voice. Then I saw him in the flesh and well I was his for the taking. He was a real gentleman and did not touch me even though I wanted him to and finally after three weeks he kissed me last weekend and we proceeded to sleep together that same night and basically every night since then.” Jen says with an embarrassed giggle not looking at Vic directly in the eye.

“So you are both smitten with one another?”

“Yes most definitely. I am fearful that this thing between us won’t progress into something deeper, even though I really like him a lot and want it to continue.”

“Has he told you how he feels about you?”

“No, but the grilling you gave him tonight, it gave me hope.”

“Dave I think is a bit guarded. He will eventually have to go back down under so maybe this is not a permanent thing. Sorry, Jen, I have to be the bearer of the bad news. I am just looking out for you. I want you to be happy and not get hurt.”

“You are so right and I want the best for you too. Tell me about Lucas Ripley?”

“Damn that man. He gives me butterflies in the stomach, makes my heart beat outside of my chest.”

“Does Duke have the same effect on you?”

“On a lesser level, he does. I am attracted to him and like him well enough…”

“But you are not falling for him.” Jen cuts Vic off.

“No, I should be falling in love with him by now and I am not.”

“There you have your answer then. So how do you feel about Lucas?”

“I can’t let it be Lucas.”

“The trouble with you is you won’t let yourself take the next step because you are scared that you will lose him like you did Tucker.”

“Yes I am frightened of that, but I could lose Duke as well in a horrific situation on the job.”

“It’s also because you’re the Chief and Luke’s your sub-ordinate and all the complications that come with it.”

“Yes to all of it.”

“You proposed to Tucker to live out loud and in public.”

“I loved, love him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I am not there yet with Lucas, so that is not an option.”

“You are on your way.” Jen tells Vic, “I can see it Vic.”

“Falling in love with Lucas?” Vic shakes her head vigorously denying it.

“Okay be pig-headed then, you will just live in a loveless relationship with Duke for the rest of your life instead and get old and cranky because you gave up the chance to be with a man who clearly wants you and I dare say is in love with you. All because you don’t want your heart broken into a million pieces if something tragic happens to him. Damn it, Vic, I lost Tucker too, my brother the man I loved most in this world. Get over yourself and love the man that loves you.” Jen storms off in anger and in tears to her bedroom.

Vic sits in silence taking in what Jen said. Vic was scared. She has lived this life already, she does not want to go through it again. The secrets, the heartbreak of loss, Vic’s in a quandary and starts drinking the rest of the half bottle of gin and soon runs out of tonic with a quarter to go and skulls the rest of the bottle. Vic was blind drunk by the time she passed out on her bed she was sharing with Daniel who had taken himself off to bed hours before.

As Vic slept she dreams of Tucker and it’s the same dream from months ago where he gives her a gift. She opens the gift to find another written message.

Vic,

Love will always find a way with the one that holds your heart.

Take a chance, my love.

Remember rules can be broken…

Vic awakes with a start. She rolls over to see the time on the alarm clock and its 7.43 am. She can hear Daniel talking to Jen in the kitchen. Vic’s head is spinning when she sits up gingerly, a feeling of overwhelming nausea hits her, and she runs quickly to the bathroom. There was a knock on the bathroom door a little while later and Vic opens it to the sour face of Jen who holds up some paracetamol and a glass of water. Vic takes the objects from Jen and consumes the contents.

“Thanks, Jen.” Vic looks at her with sincerity.

“Take a shower and I will get breakfast on the way. Lots of greasy bacon for you I think.”

“And an Eggy dish,” Vic tells her,

“Whatever that is.” Jen gruffly replies walking off.

Twenty minutes later Vic helps Jen with setting the table for breakfast. The two women make small talk but not about how the evening ended. Daniel is very cheerful and pokes fun at them about their arguing last night.

After breakfast Vic takes her coffee outside, head feeling slightly better as her nausea has passed. Jen sits opposite Vic and looks at her, “I can’t believe you drank the rest of the bottle of gin. I heard you crashing into things on your way to bed. I knew you were drunk. You must have thought about what I said to you last night?” Jen cautiously asks.

“Yes, I did, you are right I don’t want to be old and cranky and in a loveless relationship. I do have feelings for Lucas but I won’t tell him how I feel just yet.”

“Vic!” Jen gives her a warning look.

“Okay! I will tell him tonight at Dave’s sister’s party.”

“Oh! You need to seduce him too.” Jen giggles.

“Maybe some flirting.” Vic gives Jen a wink.

“Yes foreplay, I want to see that.”

“You will be having your own with Dave,” Vic tells her and Jen acts coy.

“Let the party start,” Jen says excitedly.

“Not yet! Daniel wants to see the Seawall around Stanley Park today.”

“Yes, I did promise him we will do that when you came up for a visit. We can hire bikes outside the park and cycle around the six-mile portion of the Seawall and stop and have a picnic.”

“Sounds like a plan, but I need another coffee first,” Vic says getting up from her chair.

They left the house close to ten o’clock. Jen and Vic made sandwiches, packed juice and fruit in Jen’s backpack. Jen drove the fifteen-minute journey to a car-park outside of the park and hired bikes. They rode around and Daniel was very interested in the totem poles. From there Jen and Vic wanted to see the rose garden not far from the totems. Soon after, they found a good spot to have their picnic and rest.

“What time does Dave sister’s party start?”

“Seven-thirty, it is about a fifteen-minute drive from my house in Hastings Sunrise to Port Moody. So we should leave just after seven.”

“It’s Erica, Dave’s sister’s name?”

“Yes, she met Scott her husband when he was travelling around Australia twelve years ago. She was celebrating her eighteen Birthday and he was celebrating his twenty-fourth Birthday the day they met. Dave said they fell in love straight away and they were married nine months later just before little Henry was born six weeks later.”

“Really, Erica and Scott married because she got pregnant just after meeting him and Dave seems like the type of person who would have hurt him if Scott had not done the right thing.” Vic laughs.

“It was Dave’s dad apparently that threatened him.” Jen laughs recalling the story Dave told her. “You will get to meet the whole family tonight. I met Erica and Scott Monday night when I went to see Dave.” Jen says smiling.

“Let’s eat up. We still have to ride the rest of the way.” Vic comments.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and they got home around four. They rested and before too long they had to leave for the party. Erica and Scott’s house from the front looked old and appeared to be in the process of renovation as construction materials were scattered over the yard.

Erica holding a young girl welcomes Vic, Jen and Daniel at the door. “Hello, Jennifer, welcome and this must be Lukey’s new lady love Vic and her son Daniel.” 

“Happy Birthday Erica and yes this is Vic, my supposed sister in law and my nephew Daniel.” Jen hands Erica a gift and flowers.

“We are sisters though not through law, but love and respect.” Vic corrects her.

Erica smiles taking the present from Jen “Please come in, the boys are at the back building a fire pit, though we don’t really need one in summer. Daniel, my eldest son Henry and my other son George, who is turning nine tomorrow are at the back helping if you want to join them.”

“Thanks mam,” Daniel says politely and runs to the backyard.

“A fire no we should not have one in summer, but I guess the night is cool. Lucky the Seattle Fire Chief is here to put out the flames just in case.” Jen tells her.

“Vic I have heard a lot about you from Lukey and Dave. Luke seems much taken with you. He is a very loving and kind person. When he loves someone, he loves deeply until his heart has been hurt. Luke was my first boyfriend when we were twelve, thirteen and then he moved back to Seattle…”

“Thank God he did all she would be married to him instead.” A voice says from behind Vic.

Vic turns to see a tall sweaty white man with brown eyes, hair and stubble on his chin. “Hi I am Victoria, you can call me Vic,” Vic tells him extending her hand to him and he shakes it and smiles.

“Nice to meet you, Vic, hey Jen lovely to see you again and you have been tiring Dave out with the deck works at your place.” Scott grins and his wife laughs aloud. “Dave, Lucas and Erica’s folks are at the back. Please go through and I will make you both a gin and tonic.”

“Thanks,” Jen mutters embarrassed.

On entering the backyard, Vic could not get enough of the unhindered views of the mountains and the Burrard inlet and then turns her attention to two sweaty shirtless men moving some timber beams near the fire pit. Vic and Jen stare lingering at Lucas and Dave’s naked chests.

“Hhhmm, hmm.” Someone clears their throat from the side of Vic.

Vic notices an elderly couple sitting on lounge chairs. “Sorry we did not see you there, just taking in the view,” Vic tells them.

The man laughs, “Don’t worry love, by the looks of it you were both mesmerised by the bare-chested men as well. I am Dave and Erica’s Dad, Alan and this is my wife Judith.” He stands up and shakes Vic and Jen’s hands as the woman waves.

“Where are the boys?’” Vic asks, not seeing Daniel, Henry, or George.

“My grandsons are showing Daniel the forest below. Don’t worry Scott’s brother Jason is with them so no danger befalls them.” Alan says seeing Vic’s concerned face.

Lucas and Dave walk over to Vic and Jen. “G’Day ladies, the evening is lovely now that you’re here,” Dave says giving Jen a wink.

Vic looks coyly at Lucas who in turn boldly kisses Vic on the lips. Dave and Jen look at them in complete surprise. Vic is dumbfounded at the public display of affection from Lucas.

“Excuse me, I need to take this lady to the cabin, we have some talking to do,” Lucas tells them taking Vic’s hand and directing her to a small cabin twenty metres away on the right of the backyard.

Lucas unlocks the door and allows Vic to enter first and he follows. Vic looks around, there are two double bunk beds to one side, and a ladder leading to a loft bed at the top of a small bathroom, which Lucas quickly enters and washes his sweaty chest and underarms with a wet cloth and puts on a white t-shirt.

He stands and looks at Vic and tells her emphatically “Vic I will have you, no if or buts about it because I am all in. I cannot stop thinking about you. The way you look at me, respond to me it drives me wild with wanting you, not just in a sexual way, in every way. You are a wonderful woman Vic you need the love of a man, a man like me. The hard exterior that you have built around you has to be broken down and I know I have made a crack in it. You have to help me, Vic, to bring down the rest. I know you want me too, you have to let that wall crumble.”

Vic looks at Lucas then at the door, “I do want you Lucas, but...” 

“No more buts Vic, I want you and I want you now. I am a man standing in front of a woman I am falling for.”

“We can’t,” Vic whispers.

“We can and that door has a lock.” Lucas takes a step closer toward Vic and the fiery look in his eyes makes Vic feel turned on. Now seeing the want in Vic’s eyes Lucas tells her in a commanding tone “Lock the door.”

Vic looks into his eyes for several seconds “I don’t want to be unhappy in a loveless relationship and get old and cranky because I did not take a chance.” Lucas looks at Vic perplexed, “I want you too, Lucas Ripley.” 

Vic walks to the door and locks it. She turns and walks to Lucas and forcibly kisses him. Their hands moving over each other clothed bodies. Vic hands move to Lucas’s jeans and pulls down the zip. Lucas then removes Vic’s jacket and t-shirt.

They continue to kiss as Lucas unzips Vic’s Jeans and pulls them down under her ass. Lucas pulls away from Vic. “Vic, are we doing this? This is your chance because if you are having doubts go now, otherwise...”

Vic stops him talking by kissing him quickly, then as quickly pulls away from him “Stop talking Lucas, do you have protection?”

Lucas looks blankly at Vic, “Bugger, I don’t, shit.” Lucas curses.

“Does Dave?” Vic asks and Lucas storms into the bathroom to check the draws and comes back out looking annoyed. “Damn, we can’t do this, not without protection.”

“I thought you would be on the pill?”

“I am and I left them at home in Seattle and I am also thinking in terms that I have been having sex with another man.”

“Hmm, Duke. What are you going to do about him?”

“Lucas, I don’t know, maybe it’s a good thing that fate has stepped in and stopped this. I do not want to hurt Duke and sneak around behind his back. Can you please give me time?”

“Vic I am not going anywhere. I will wait for you.” Lucas tells her looking deeply into her eyes, then kisses her and pokes his tongue into her mouth. Vic’s tongue meets and dances with his. Lucas’s left-hand pulls Vic’s thong to one side as a finger starts to stroke her clit.

“Lucas, stop, we know where this will lead and we have just spoken about this,” Vic says alarmed and pulls away from him and zips up her jeans.

“Soon?” Lucas gives Vic a hopeful glance as he zips up his jeans.

“Yes, soon. For now, let us enjoy the night. Sounds like other people have arrived.”

“Vic, you won’t back out when we get home to Seattle?”

Vic stares at him “I promise to take chance with you.”

Lucas smiles at her. They quickly make themselves presentable again before walking out to the expectant looks of Jen, and Dave’s family. Vic sits down beside Jen on the timber beams, who hands her a drink. “Did you talk or did you do it.” 

Vic laughs and steals a look at Lucas who also glances at Vic as he talks to Dave. “He talked mostly and we nearly did it and would have done if Lucas had protection.”

“Oh! Vic, I am sorry to hear that. I hope you get another chance.”

Vic stares at the fire in the pit as the wood crackles and sparks. Like the fire she watches fiercely burning, the fire in her heart has erupted and Vic will find a way to take a chance with Lucas. All she needed to do was to end things with Duke, which she painfully has to do. Again, Vic looks over at Lucas who is now in deep discussion with a young blonde-haired woman who entered the party.

Luke looks over to Vic and gives her a wink and that wonderful smile of his and Vic knew whom she was going to give her heart to. She had somehow fallen in love with Lucas Ripley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up how you feel about the end of the story.


	10. The Break-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic agonises over her impending breakup with Duke. Vic asks for Travis's help. Miranda Bailey comes to meet with Vic at HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter is ready and waiting to be read. Thanks, to Lila_luscious, Patty_Parker60 and beckysue_bonner for making me laugh.

Vic stares at her computer screen in her Chief’s Office at SFD’s Head Quarters on the Monday morning after her extended weekend away in Vancouver. She has read the same line for the umpteenth time, not concentrating on the words in front of her. Vic’s mind keeps focusing on what she is going to say to Duke. Needing, wanting to end her relationship with the man, she had only been dating for the past six weeks. One of those weeks being Duke’s official girlfriend.

Vic had texted him over her weekend away and he never once responded to her communications. Even this morning she rang his phone and the call ended on the third ring. Vic wondered if he already knew something was wrong. She had told Duke that she would text him while she was away. Not getting a reply unnerved her.

Vic had a great weekend away. The night of Erica’s Birthday party Vic confessed to Lucas Ripley that she wanted him. What she had not expected was accepting that she was in love with Lucas. He had broken through her defense wall that she had built and she was truly happy for the first time since Tucker. 

Lucas and she stayed apart for the rest of that night and only spoke to each other in a group setting. They had to keep their distance all they would have ended up back in the cabin and doing the deed.

Even on Saturday Dave and Lucas came to Jen’s house to finish her new deck. Vic made sure Daniel was around at all times if Lucas was nearby. It was definitely excruciating not being able to touch or kiss him. They flirted a lot but that to became dangerous after a while. 

She knew he felt the same. He had told her he bought condoms if she wanted to pick up from previous night but told him, no, she had to break off her relationship with Duke first and she wanted extra safeguard not to get pregnant by getting back on the pill ASAP which she had left behind in Seattle.

Lucas was not due back from Vancouver until Thursday night. Vic wanted to be a free woman by Lucas’s return so she could take things further with the younger firefighter.

Vic’s phone rang and caller I.D. confirmed it was Duke and she answers with an over-exaggerated cheerful tone “Hello Duke.”

“Hey, Vic,” Duke answers back in a dully.

“I texted you and you never replied. I was starting to get worried.”

“Vic are you doing anything tonight, I need to talk with you?” Duke asks soberly.

“No, I am not. I need to talk with you as well. I can get Jen to take Daniel to the diner for dinner if you want to meet at my house at seven.” Vic tried to remain upbeat.

“Yes, I would like that. See you then.” Duke hangs up before Vic could say goodbye.

How odd Vic thought. He did not sound like the bright spark that he was normally. This made Vic more anxious about breaking up with him. Vic texts Travis telling him about tonight and that she needed him. He replied telling her he was on his way.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock at her door and her thirty-nine-year-old assistant Lila pokes her red-headed mane in “Your dearest is here. You have thirty minutes before your meeting with Miranda Bailey.”

“Thanks, Lila, please send Travis on in and could you please make us some coffee?” Vic asks and Lila brightly smiles at Vic and nods her head. 

Travis walks slowly in and comes up to Vic and hugs her as soon as she stands up. “I am a horrible person, I don’t know what to do, I am frightened and I don’t want to hurt someone I care about,” Vic mumbles into his shoulder.

Travis pulls her away so he could look at her face “Vic you need to do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. Break-ups are never easy but it is better to do it now and not let it drag on.”

“I know but, I have not broken up with anyone in a long, long time.”

“I will give you a few pointers. I can sit in the car down your street if you need me straight after telling Duke. I love you my friend. My soaked shoulder is here for you to cry on if you need it once again.”

“Thanks, Trav. So what should I say to Duke?”

“Tell him the truth that you are not falling or in love with him. You have to be direct and honest but also positive and encouraging.”

Vic looks at her scribbles that she had put to paper while waiting for Travis to arrive, “Should I say something like, I think you are an amazing person, I want only the best for you, and you have been incredibly kind to me. I realised whilst being with you that if I wanted so much to be with the wrong person how beautiful it will be when the right one comes along. Duke, I am your wrong person I can’t give you my love though there is someone out there that can and she is your right person.”

Travis looks at Vic tearing up “Vic that is perfect. It’s positive, you tell the truth and it’s also heartbreaking at the same time.”

“I don’t want it to be heartbreaking.” Vic wails at him stressed.

Lila walks in with their coffees and sees the stress on Vic’s face and Travis’s tears and asks, “Everything okay Chief?” 

“Lila, she has to break up with someone.” Travis mumbles.

“Not that handsome detective?” Vic nods at Lila who lustfully tells them, “I could get me some of that.”

“You are welcome to him Lila, maybe you are the right person for him?” Travis tells her.

Vic shakes her head disagreeing knowing this woman well as she has been Vic’s assistant since Vic first became battalion Chief three years ago and remained her assistant since becoming Chief seven months ago. 

“No, I like being someone’s rebound then I can move onto the next heartbroken person. Best sex ever.”

“Lila you are a devil woman,” Travis says giving her a twinkled evil eye.

“You know it Travis,” Lila gives Travis a wink before turning on her heel and swaggers out the door.

“She has no scruples.” Travis comments.

“No indeed.” Vic agrees and stresses again “Is it seven yet? I need to get this over and done with. It is giving me grief knowing I have to hurt Duke.”

“Vic just tell him what you told me. Dylan and I will be there for you afterwards.”

“Tell Dylan to bring the Semillon Sauvignon Blanc.”

“I will.” He laughs then asks, “So Lucas Ripley was your shared-ride up to Vancouver.”

“Did Jennifer tell you?”

“Even though Jennifer is my second BFF, she did not tell me. That honour went to my godson. Daniel really likes Lucas a lot, just like his mother.” Travis declares looking at Vic’s indirect eye contact.

Vic felt awkward, why was she acting coy. She was talking to Travis her main confidant. Vic did not want to tell Travis she was in love with Lucas, not yet until she knows that Lucas feels the same way. He had told he was falling for her but she needed to hear him say it.

A bell sounds from Vic’s computer that lets her know that her next appointment has arrived. Vic hugs Travis, ushers him out the door, orders Lila to get coffee and biscuits before greeting Miranda Bailey.

“Hello Mirada, how is Ben, Tuck and Patty?”

“Victoria nice to see you, everyone is well. Patty is settling in nicely at home. Ben and I have enjoyed being foster parents and are very happy the adoption of Patty is progressing.”

“Patty certainly caused mayhem setting those brush fires and if it was not for Ben being at Station 19 visiting we would not have caught her hiding away on the fire engine almost two and a half years ago.”

“It has been a wild ride over the past two years since Patty became our foster child and causing immense damage to the house, neighbourhood and to the hospital. Being thirteen then she was rebelling and being brought up on the streets she had no sense of family value or respect.”

“You both need to be commended she has become a very likable young lady since she has been in your care. So how can I help you?”

“We have not had a disaster management drill in a while and would like to hold one in the next few weeks. I would like to get the SPD, SFD and the hospital directors to meet to make this happen.”

Lila enters with the coffee and winks at Miranda and Miranda winks and smiles back at her. Lila could not help herself flirting with Miranda.

“Lila thank you and stop flirting with everyone you will get yourself into serious complications if you flirt with the wrong people,” Vic tells her in front of Miranda, knowing all too well that Lila is Miranda Bailey’s neighbour and the women tend to meet and drink wine often.

The women laugh and there is a little banter between the women before Lila leaves.

“I have spoken with the Police Commissioner last Thursday about the prospect of this as you had mentioned it to him in a conversation you had. It is overdue and I think we should set one up very soon. The world is not as it once was. We need to plan for different scenarios, explosions, storms creating havoc and not to mention shootings and hostage dramas which are becoming more prevalent with the prison services coming on board and having a prison wing in the new part of the hospital and you won’t want escapees holding hospital staff and visitors hostage.” Vic says to Miranda.

“Thank you Victoria, we haven’t had a great Fire Chief since Tucker and I think you are great. I am not just saying that because I know you. What you have done for this city since you stepped into the Chief’s shoes is exceptional.

“That is so nice of you to say, Miranda. Sometimes I wonder if I do a good job but getting feedback gives me confidence. I am free later in the week to talk about logistics etc. with the police department and hospital management. We can agree upon a proposed date for the drill then.”

“When I get back to the hospital I’ll set up a meeting for later in the week. I can find out now from Lila your availability.”

Vic and Miranda continue to chat until they finish their coffee and Vic heads out with Miranda to go visit Station 2.

_________________________________________

It was just before seven o’clock Jen and Daniel had left for the diner for dinner. Travis and Dylan had the wine prepped and would shortly leave and wait for Vic’s call parked down the road.

Vic was more nervous than she was earlier in the day, any minute now Duke would arrive. Vic was fluffing about the kitchen wiping the island and the cabinet doors when the doorbell went off. Vic calmly walks to the door and Duke stands in front of her pale and forlorn.

“Are you okay Duke? You don’t look happy.” Vic tells him concerned and motions him to come in.

Duke walks straight to the lounge and sits “Vic please sit beside me I have something to tell you.”

Vic sits down next to Duke and he takes Vic’s hands in his and looks at her anxious face. “Duke, what is it?”

“Vic, I made a big mistake…I…slept with Natalie when you were away.”

“You did what?” Vic says in shock, not prepared for what he told her.

“I am so sorry. Natalie had a fight with her boyfriend Jackson and she was afraid he was going to hurt her and I told her to stay the night at my place and we felt like a family because Brie was with us and one thing lead to another and it happened.”

Vic did not know what to say but blurted out “So you don’t love me?”

“No, I thought I was but Friday night when Natalie needed me I knew I was still in love with her and she is with me. I did not want to hurt you. You are an amazing woman Vic and I could see you in my life. Natalie has always held my heart and I hold hers. We decided to give our relationship another go. I was the wrong man for you from the start and nothing in the universe can stop you from letting go and start anew with the right person. I know he is just waiting for you around the corner.”

Vic was speechless, she was not expecting to be the dumpee, and though she did not love Duke, it still hurt to be dejected. She thought for a moment and this would have been more painful if Duke did not realise he was still in love with Natalie and was in love with her instead.

“Duke I am truly happy for you and Natalie. Our relationship was still so new and I had not yet fallen for you so don’t beat yourself up about hurting me because it would have been more painful if we let it continue on and love did play a part in our relationship. We love who we love and we have to follow our heart.”

“Vic you are so positive, thank you for coming into my life I very much enjoyed getting to know you, maybe we will meet again,” Duke tells her standing up and walking towards the front door.

“I am sure we will,” Vic tells him with a small smile and he hugs her goodbye.

Vic watches him drive off and quickly texts Travis to bring wine now. Vic was completely blindsided. She had spent the whole day rehearsing what she was going to say to Duke but never ended up saying those words to him, instead he used some of those words on her.

Vic waited on the porch for Travis and Dylan who pulled up in her drive two minutes later, hugged them both, and went inside.

“Well was he hurt?” Travis asks.

“No, I was the one slightly bruised as I was the one dumped.” Vic used ASL rather than speaking.

Travis and Dylan were shocked as she was. “What happened?” Travis asked as he got the wine glasses while Dylan opened the bottle of wine.

Vic told them both that Duke slept with his ex-wife and they were going to give their relationship another go.

“Vic your right man is close by or will be on Thursday when he returns from Vancouver.”

“Yes, and I am not going to wait to jump his bones,” Vic says loudly as Daniel and Jen walk through the door.

“Jump whose bones?” Jen asks coming into the room and giving Travis and Dylan big long hugs.

“I am going to my room I have learnt enough sex education over the past five days I am still a kid you realise that,” Daniel tells them.

“Yes stay a kid for a while longer,” Vic shouts at him as Daniel runs up the stairs.

Dylan hands Jen a wine and Vic retells the story of the breakup to Jen. Jen happened to find it funny. Especially considering Vic could have had sex with Ripley in Vancouver but opted to wait until she broke up with Duke but Duke did the dirty on Vic.

“I am glad that I waited,” Vic confesses.

“You had no choice but to wait since you had forgotten your pills and Lucas did not have protection on Friday night. You are back on your pills now aren’t you?"

“Yes, I took two pills last night when we got home and I took two this morning, but I am still not protected for several more days,” Vic admits.

“That means no sex this weekend either.” Dylan signs. Vic gives Dylan a frown and then smiles.

“No way am I missing another chance to have my way with Lucas Ripley,” Vic responds.

Travis, Dylan and Jen laugh at her then Travis asks, “Are you really alright about being dumped?”

“Travis I am fine. It stung at first but I was going to hurt him and in the end, he got in first. It was inevitable one way or another, now that I have owned up to my feelings for Lucas.”

“Lucas, a younger man. Is that an issue, the thirteen year age difference?” Dylan asks signing.

“No, no issue, Lucas is more mature than some men I know at his age, but ask Jen that same question as she is dating a man ten years younger than she.”

“Dylan careful we are surrounded by cougars.” Travis mocks.

“There is a nine-year age difference to be precise. Our Birthdays are on the same day, 24th November.” Jen defends.

“Jen, time is running out for you to have a baby. Please make Dave a father. He is an endangered Australian species from what Maya tells me.” Travis says grinning.

“Travis you have not met the man and no I don’t want to trick Dave into staying by having his baby. I will be starting my third lot of IVF next month anyhow.”

“Common Jen, just do it. It’s cheaper than IVF and who knows you both might fall in love with each other and want a baby together.” Vic points out.

“Don’t you start on me Victoria?” Jen warns pointing a finger at her.

“Just saying because you like him, want to kiss him and definitely want to make love to him.” Vic sings looking into the fridge for something to eat.

They drink another bottle of wine with camembert cheese and crackers before they all called it a night. Vic retires to her room, sits on a chair near the window, and looks over the night sky. One hurdle down, the next was developing a relationship with Lucas. She felt giddy at the prospect of making love with the man she loves.

Vic’s phone chimes with a message. It is from Lucas.

Lucas: I am looking at the stars in the evening sky, thinking of you.

Vic: I am doing the same.

Lucas: You are not having second thoughts.

Vic: No, I am all yours ready and willing.

Lucas: Damn, I now need a cold shower or we could have phone sex.

Vic: No, have a cold shower I do not want our first time being over the phone.

Lucas: You are so right. My place, Thursday night at 7:00 pm, don’t be late.

Vic: 👱🏻 & 👩🏽 🛏️ 

Lucas: I am on my way…

Vic: 😹 I meant Thursday night. 

Lucas: Are you going to take the last kitten?

Vic: Yes but I am not telling Daniel just yet. He already has a name for her Becky-Sue.

Lucas: You have been able to help me keep my promise to the cat haven about finding homes for the kittens. 😘

Vic smiles her heart full of love. Then she sees a photo of her and Tucker looking into each other’s eyes at a smoke jumping centre they had gone to one weekend and she begins to look pensive.

“Tucker please I beg you to give me a sign that you are okay with me and Lucas.” Vic holds her breath waiting but no sign came.

_______________________________________

It was three o’clock on Thursday afternoon when Vic enters Station 19 to talk with Andy about the upcoming disaster drill at Grey/Sloan Memorial. She walks up to Andy’s closed office door and was about to knock when she hears Andy’s voice.

“Robert press down harder, I promise it won’t hurt” Andy encourages in slight annoyance.

“I don’t want to damage you,” Robert responded in a worrying tone.

“Give it to me,” Andy grumbles.

Robert groans and after several seconds of silence he says amazed, “Oh, I can’t believe it feels like that.”

“It’s very hard, isn’t it?” Andy laughs.

Vic was not sure what was going on but she needed to get this meeting on the way and knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Robert grumbles in his angry tone and on entering the office Vic notices, Robert hovering over Andy with his hands on her abdomen.

A relief expression crosses Vic’s face, “I am relieved that you are pressing on Andy's growing belly and that there is no hanky panky going on in here because by the conversation I could hear on the other side of the door just now it sounded as though…”

“No, lovemaking ever happens in this office.” Robert quickly replies interrupting Vic.

Both Vic and Andy laugh, “Sweetheart I beg to differ, remember the day I become Captain.” Andy says softly touching his arm.

Robert looks embarrassed then directs his attention towards Vic, “What about you Hughes?”

Vic raises her right eye, “Yes, Tucker and I did it a lot in here and the turn out room before you came along as Captain.”

“And Maya and I have done it many times in the janitor’s closet and in the shower stalls,” Jack mentions from the doorway.

“What kind of station is this?” Robert asks sternly.

Vic, Andy and Jack all chorus “A spicy one.” 

Robert’s bravado dissolves as soon as Andy stands kissing him on the cheek. “Okay move on out I have a meeting with the chief. Thanks for the visit.” Andy kisses him again, this time on the lips before he leaves and he nods his head at Vic walking past her.

“Bye Sully,” Vic says.

“That’s what Tucker called me.” Robert stops to say.

“I know and I want to be your friend too. He valued your friendship, Robert, right up until his death.”

“Thanks, Hughes, you can call me Sully. It reminds me of him.” Robert solemnly says.

“That means a lot to me, Sully.”

“Okay, Husband move along. Jack can you please get the Chief and I coffee?”

“Yes, Captain.”

After Sully and Jack, leave Vic and Andy talk about work and the upcoming drill at Grey/Sloan, Vic tells Andy Station 19 will be involved in the exercise, along with stations 23, 2 and 44.

At 4:30 pm Vic was about to leave when the klaxon goes off, Gas Station explosion 427 Twelfth Avenue and Vic’s phone beeps calling her to the same fire.

“I’ll get going. See you there.” Vic shouts at Andy running out of the building to her car.

_________________________________________

Vic parked her car outside Lucas’s apartment at 7:43 pm on Thursday night. The gas station explosion delayed her arrival. She had to oversee and take control of the situation and had to wait for the battalion chief to arrive from another job so Vic could leave for her important meeting yet. Vic has soot all over her face even though she did not go and fight the fire.

Vic finds a tissue in her bag to wipe the soot off, but she made it worse by smearing it rather than wiping it off. She fixes her hair and looks at herself in the review mirror. She looked awful. why she thought it was a good idea to come straight here rather than going home and showering first. Love made her not think straight.

Getting out of her car, she walks up and knocks on a door to an apartment that used to be her home once. Several seconds later Lucas opens the door holding Joan and a smile appears over Lucas’s lips on seeing Vic’s black smudged face.

“Sorry I am late,” Vic says shyly, butterflies in the pit of her stomach and her heart beating wildly.

“Vic you are insanely beautiful.” Lucas pulls her inside and kisses her. Joan meows in protests squashed between the two bodies.

Lucas breaks the physical contact to put Joan down and she runs off to find Tiny Tots. Vic just stares at him with the look of desire in her eyes.

Vic puts her arms around Lucas’s neck and kisses him with passion. Lucas pulls away again and studies her face.

“Vic you are so adorable with soot over your face. You can have a shower if you like.” Lucas tells her seductively.

Vic looks over to the bed in the bedroom. White sheets, she best have a shower, not wanting to stain the sheets. Vic showers expecting Lucas to join her but he did not. Vic walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

“Hot” Lucas says breathlessly from the bed.

“Oh, you think I’m hot?”

“You don’t see me holding a piping hot coffee do you?”

Vic releases her towel and it makes a thud hitting the floor. She stands naked beside the bed and Lucas overlooks every inch of her then he gets out of bed and he too is naked walking towards Vic. Vic could not help but blush as Lucas’s manhood enlarges to its full form. Very impressed with what she sees she smiles thinking back to what Andy said a few weeks back mentioning his package. Vic will not be avoiding talk of Lucas Ripley anymore.

Lucas takes Vic’s hands in his. He nuzzles the left side of her neck with his nose making Vic giggle. Vic gets the opportunity to place light kisses around the left side of his neck then begins to suckle his earlobe.

“Vic.” his breathes into her neck.

Vic just sighs as his hands are now massaging her breasts while kissing her neck to leave his love mark. Red blemishes begin to appear on his neck where Vic made her love bites.

Lucas stops and stares longingly into Vic’s eyes. “Do you remember the first day we met staring into each other’s eyes,” Lucas whispers.

“Yes, I told you your eyes sparkle, what I did not say was that they were the blue of the sky. I also apologised for staring.”

“I told you it was okay. I do not mind you staring as long as I can look into your beautiful brown eyes. Vic, you are beautiful and do you consent for me to make love to you?”

Vic’s eyes blink like a camera shutter shooting in continuous mode and mutters, “Yes.”

Lucas cups Vic cheeks with his hands and kisses her slowly, gently, and with light pressure. He concentrates his focus on her bottom lip then slightly varies the pressure kissing her top lip. Vic mirrors what Lucas is doing as she takes her turn kissing him.

Vic slips her hands-on Lucas’s hips while Lucas wraps his hands around her waist pulling her in closer into him. Vic could feel his rod against her thighs.

“Take me to bed Lucas,” Vic whispers.

Lucas pivots them around so Vic’s back was facing the bed. Lucas grabs hold of both her bum cheeks and lifts her up and Vic tightens her legs around his waist as he softly lays her on the bed.

“What do you like Victoria?” Lucas asks softly moving his left hand down along the side of her ribcage, to her hip and to her inner thigh.

“Um, what do you have in mind?” Vic smirks.

“Some of this.” Two of Lucas’s fingers play with Vic’s labia and then flick her clit.

“What else.” Vic mumbles.

Lucas kisses her lips before placing featherlike kisses along her jawbone, down the centre of her throat to her breastbone and he kept on going all the way down to kiss her clit.

Lucas looks up to Vic’s impassioned face and Lucas can feel Vic’s womanhood pulsate as her wetness lubricates the fingers Lucas still kept company in Vic’s jelly roll.

“Show me more Lucas.”

“Are you sure,”

“Ripley it’s an order.”

“Yes, mam, I mean Chief.” He chuckles.

Lucas’s tongue licks up Vic’s escaping juices around her thighs before professionally working that tongue of his in her quim until she whimpers in the fulfilment of her orgasm. Lucas crawls his way up.

“Kiss me.”

“But I just sucked on your gravy.”

“I don’t care, kiss me,” Lucas kisses her passionately, the taste of her consumes his mouth as her tongue lavishly licks the remnants of what’s left of her from his mouth.

Lucas stares into her eyes amazed. “Victoria Hughes you amaze me.”

“I am a sexual woman Lucas, can you keep up.”

“Um…I…think…so.” Lucas stutters as Vic’s hands play with his tool then he groans and quickly removes himself off the bed and runs into the bathroom.

Lucas comes back out a moment later holding up different types of condoms. He had coloured ones, eatable ones, glow in the dark ones and the normal ones.

Vic laughs, “Let’s save the edible, coloured and glow in the dark ones for another time. I just want you inside now.”

Lucas hands nervously try to rip the condom package and eventually manages to open it and slip on the condom. Vic smiles and Lucas starts kissing her inner thighs, up to her belly button then kissing each of her breasts before finding her mouth and not closing his eyes look into her eyes.

“You ready,”

“Lucas, make love to me.”

Lucas's eyes are full of desire as he hoists Vic’s legs over his shoulders. He waits to watch Vic who nods for him to proceed. He guides his length deep into her, grabs her hips for leverage, and begins to make slow thrusts. Lucas is in control and finds a rhythm he likes. He pushes up on his arms to get a great view of Vic’s jiggly bits. 

Vic's hands bring Lucas’s head down so she could kiss him. Lucas relaxes his right arm, brings his hand up to cup Vic’s chin, and deepens the kiss. “Lucas I need more,” Vic whispers.

Lucas intensifies his pace. Vic wants her fun and on every thrust, Lucas performs, Vic grinds her clit against Lucas’s pubic bone giving it stimulation. “Faster,” Vic screams gripping both her hands on Lucas’s hips. 

Lucas continues to thrust in and out, the resistance builds and Vic is the first to ride in her orgasm moaning loudly. Lucas drives Vic more forcibly as she screams another release and very soon, Lucas jerks in an incredibly satisfying climax. He buries his face nuzzling Vic’s neck.

Lucas on outstretched arms takes note of Vic’s euphoric expression. Her eyes are closed. Lucas lightly presses his lips against hers and Vic’s eyes open. She smiles up at him.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asks.

“Never better.”

Lucas rolls off her and makes his way to the bathroom. Vic hears the tap running. Lucas walks back out having rid himself of the rubber he had on and holds up a washcloth that he passes to Vic.

“Thanks,” Vic mutters and cleans her woman parts.

Lucas jumps back into bed and holds Vic in his arms. Vic looks up at him and says “Lucas I have not been made love to like that in a very long time.”

“No! Not even by Duke?” Lucas asks amused.

“Not even by Duke,” Vic confirms.

Lucas smiles widely, “I told you recently that you needed to be loved by a man like me. I am happy you gave me a chance to show you how much love I have for you.”

“Lucas, I felt your love. I just need more convincing.” Vic gives Lucas a smirk.

“Oh, you want me to do that now?” Lucas looked entertained.

“Yes please and just to make certain put the glow in the dark condom on,” Vic says giggling.

Lucas chuckles retrieving a glowing rubber from the bedside table, stops to look at Vic, and asks. “Are we in a relationship now?”

“Lucas we are but it has to remain a secret for now. Are you comfortable with that?”

“Victoria Hughes I am comfortable with that. I just want to be with you.” Lucas kisses Vic and continues to show Vic more conviction of his love.

Later as Lucas, slept Vic stares at his face and knows Lucas Ripley is the man she will fight the SFD to have and to keep her position as Chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it and are together but for how long?


	11. Crime at HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night with Lucas, Vic has to work and becomes a witness to a crime she unwittingly caused. That's not the only surprise there are more during the course of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling at all positive about this chapter. Lost sleep overthinking the plot. I hope you like it all the same. A bit of spice happens too.

Early Friday morning, after the exhilarating night she had with Lucas, Vic awakens in her old apartment bedroom. She smiles thinking about how she got back here in this bedroom with the man she loves though this time it is with Lucas and not Tucker. Vic turns over wanting to snuggle with Lucas but his side of the bed is empty.

Vic checks the time and it is just before 5:30 am. She gets out of bed going to the bathroom, puts on her underpants, looks in his draws, and finds a t-shirt of Lucas’s with Harrison Ford as a young Han solo replicated on it. She puts the t-shirt on and walks out to the kitchen and Lucas is not there either.

The last time that she was in this apartment, which was about two months ago now, she did not take notice of the renovations to the bathroom or kitchen. They were now modernised, the kitchen even had stainless steel appliances, which she had not, and she did not even have an oven when she lived in the apartment.

Vic looks in the fridge and there is not much in there. Its contents included a couple of eggs, butter and bottled water. Vic guesses that because he was away this past week in Vancouver he had not gone grocery shopping if he did it at all.

Vic sees the coffee machine, finds the coffee, and begins to get the machine working. Vic plays some music through her phone and scrolls through her missed messages when two arms creep around to the front of her waist and Vic jumps in fright.

“Sorry, Vic is just me,” Lucas says holding her calmly.

“I did not hear you approach, where did you go?”

“I went to the diner and got us some egg and bacon burgers and juice. I also had to go and get some milk for coffee and I also got this.” Lucas holds up a toothbrush. “Thought you might need it so you can kiss me with a fresh minty breath.”

Vic smiles at him “Give me that.” Vic says taking the toothbrush out of his hand.

She begins to walk off when Lucas says, “I like you with my Star Wars t-shirt on by the way.” He smiles at her.

“What about with it off.” Vic flirtatiously smirks at him and takes the t-shirt off and throws it at him. Lucas runs after her and she squeals in delight as she heads down the hall into the bedroom and locking herself in the bathroom. Vic opens the door a couple of minutes later with only her underpants on, Lucas stands waiting for her and she kisses him.

“Is that what you wanted?” Vic asks her right hand on his bearded chin rubbing her thumb underneath.

“Yes, but that kind of kiss gets you naked in my bed.”

“Ripley down boy I need to eat, drink and run. I have an 8:00am meeting at HQ.”

“This is more important?” Lucas whispers as Vic unzips Lucas jeans and takes his shirt and sweater off.

They fall into bed and had their way with each other. They then continue to make out showering together. They dress again this time Vic puts on her work uniform she wore yesterday and they go to the kitchen.

“Can I ask what your meeting is about?”

“Yes, Grey/Sloan is going to run a disaster management drill and SFD, SPD and Grey/Sloan need to meet to plan how the drill will operate. Station 19 will be involved.”

“Including you?” Lucas says mischievously, tickling Vic in the ribs.

“Yes, including me, now let’s eat Lucas,” Vic tells him pouring two cups of coffee.

“Call me Luke.”

“Um, it’s kinda weird calling you that as that is Duke’s first name.”

“He is out of the picture isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is…Luke.” Lucas kisses Vic quickly and they sit and eat their breakfast.

“It’s Maya’s and Jack’s engagement party at ‘Relationship Goals’ tonight. How do you want to act in front of everyone?” Lucas asks.

“Only Jen and Travis know I spent the night with you and we have to keep us a secret so let’s be civil and refrain from looking at each other as Andy and Maya are very tuned in when it comes to us.”

“I had noticed that,” Lucas exclaims.

“Jen is invited so she can act as a chaperone if you think we need it.”

“Jen will be staring into the brown eyes of Dave tonight.”

“Did Dave come with you to Seattle?” Vic asks perplexed.

“Yeah, Maya invited him on Tuesday and he drove down with me yesterday and he will return with Jen on Sunday.”

“So where did he spend last night?”

Lucas gave her a daft look and then the penny drops in Vic’s head. “Dave spent the night at my house.”

Lucas nods and she says “Oh, God I hope they didn’t do it on the kitchen island.”

Lucas laughs, “I just hope that Daniel did not see them doing it again.”

Vic gets up from the barstool at the kitchen counter “Got to go to see how Daniel is and get changed.”

Lucas wraps his arms around Vic’s waist and kisses her “See you tonight.” Lucas says not letting Vic go.

“Try and keep me away.”

“Not a chance in hell will I do that now you have finally come to your senses about me,” Lucas growls.

Vic winks at him and waves goodbye. Somehow, the car found its way back home as if it were on automatic pilot. Vic’s mind had drifted, thinking of the passionate night and morning she had spent with Lucas. She entered the house lost in the daydream of Lucas making love to her and walks into the kitchen seeing Dave and Daniel making pancakes.

“Dave, making yourself at home I see,” Vic comments kissing Daniel’s cheek.

“Jen deserves breakfast in bed and she needs her beauty sleep.”

“I am guessing that there was not a lot of sleep going on last night?”

“I can ask the same question of you and Luke,” Dave mutters and sees Vic’s smile. “So my boy got his girl.”

“I could not deny my attraction to him any longer. He is a magnet, his pull was too strong for me to keep away.”

“Victoria, please love whatever you do, don’t hurt him, he loves you. I hope for sure you feel the same way.”

“I think we have already had a similar discussion in Vancouver.”

“I will not hurt Jen, I promise.” Dave crosses his heart.

"Dave, I will promise not to hurt Lucas," Vic says in return and also crosses her heart.

“Better go give her the pancakes before they get cold. I got to get changed and leave for work.”

“Does Daniel need a lift to school?”

“He walks, it’s not that far.”

“Okay, but the offers there,” Dave tells her.

“Yes, please Dave I would very much like a ride to school,” Daniel informs Dave. Vic and Dave chuckle.

Vic goes to her bedroom to change and looks at her neck in her master bathroom mirror where she finds the blemish left by Lucas. She covers the love bite up with concealer and starts platting her hair into braids and changes into a fresh uniform.

As Vic was, about to walk out of the house onto her porch she sees Dave leaning into Jen stroking her cheek and whispering into her ear. Vic notices Jen’s eyes are full of love for the man in front of her. Vic walks out clearing her throat, Dave turns, and Vic sees the same look of love in his eyes.

Vic felt awkward interrupting their little moment of intimacy. “Sorry for interrupting, Jen I should be home by six the latest. Travis will pick us up about seven to take us to the engagement party. Daniel has a sleepover birthday party at his friend Joel’s house. Could I please ask you to drop him off at Joel’s about five o’clock?” Jen nods. “Thanks, Jen I’ll text you the address.” Bic walks to her Jeep.

Twenty-five minutes later Vic walks into the conference room at HQ just before eight. Lila was arranging pens and paper on the desk in front of each chair.

“Morning Lila, its Friday?” Vic says to her cheerfully.

“Someone is happy this morning, did you get laid?” Lila unceremoniously asked.

“Lila! That is none of your business.” Vic sternly looks at her unperturbed expression before continuing, “Thanks for coming in early this morning to set up. You can leave early this afternoon.”

“Not a problem. Morning tea will be 10:00 am with biscuits and fruit served and lunch will be at twelve-thirty with sandwiches, individual quiches and samosa’s provided.”

“Thank you Lila, I think you have everything organised. There is something I want you to do for me today when you are not assisting me here.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to look at the reported relationships that have gone to HR over the past five years, then how many of those relationships that were or were not approved. Get the results of the terminations for one or both in the relationships that did not get approval. With that said, could you research further and see whether those sexual harassment disclosures were not coercions at all but were reported fraternisations that were placed on the sexual harassment pile because there was an issue of some sort that occurred."

Lila watches Vic swagger around the room and says to Vic, “Okay, Ms Hughes, you really did do the horizontal dance, I can tell by your swagger. Who is it since you broke the detective’s heart? And does your unnamed lover have anything to what you just asked me to find out?” Lila persisted with the questioning.

“Lila!” Vic warns her with a growl to stay out of her business.

“Okay, okay, it’s none of my business what happens in your personal life, got it.”

“Lila, if you must know the detective broke it off with me and I am not ready to tell you who the man in my life is just yet. All I will say is that he is amazing.”

“Who is amazing Chief Hughes?” Vic swung around to see Seattle Police Chief Carmen Best smirking at Vic.

“Chief Best, it has been a while and the amazing person is Lila, my assistant.” Vic smiles at the woman.

“Liar! I heard you were dating Detective Luke Tucker.” Carmen mentions to Vic.

“Yes, we were dating for about six or seven weeks before he broke it off to get back with his ex.”

“Natalie, yes we have met. So who is it if not the detective?”

“Who is what?” Miranda Bailey asks walking into the room with her Dr Alex Karev and the woman doctor who Vic saw at the hospital a few weeks back that Dr Pierce was more interested in than talking to Vic.

“Who is no one’s concern,” Vic tells them as Battalion Chief Casey walks in and takes a seat next to Vic.

“Sorry Chief got caught in the traffic.” Spencer Casey mutters.

“I see we are all here. Shall we get this meeting underway as we have lots to discuss?” Vic motions everyone to sit. “Let’s make introductions first. I am Chief Victoria Hughes of the Seattle Fire Department.

“I am Chief of the Seattle Police Department, Carmen Best.” Carmen introduces herself.

“I am Miranda Bailey, Director of the Disaster Management Team at Grey/Sloan Memorial and these are my colleagues on the team Dr Alex Karev Chief of Surgery at Grey/Sloan and Dr Natalie Tucker, Chief of the Paediatric Surgery.

Vic and Natalie stared at one another, now knowing whom each other was. Duke’s Natalie is beautiful. Vic was not surprised that Duke could not resist this woman’s charms and returned to her.

The marathon meeting went for most of the day as they pre-planned and determine the exercise objectives, write a narrative, and what full-scale drills to perform. By three o’clock, they completed their meeting. They organised to meet again at Grey/Sloan Memorial a week from Monday to finalise the planning.

After the meeting, Lila tells Vic she had found the documents that she requested earlier and put them on her desk. Vic let Lila go early as promised at four o’clock. Vic was going over the papers of reported relationships within the Fire Department at her desk when she felt eyes were on her. She looked up at the door and there in the doorway stood Natalie.

“Sorry for interrupting, there was no one in your secretarial pool,” Natalie told her.

“What can I do for you, Natalie? Please sit.” Vic tells her and Natalie pushes the door to shut but it does not close.

“I just wanted to say that I am sorry for coming in between you and Duke.”

“Natalie, please do not stress. As I told Duke when he broke up with me, we cannot help who we are in love with. I understand that you both still have strong feelings for each other. I am still in love with my dead fiancé and would go back to him if he were still alive.”

Someone coughs from the doorway and Vic gets up to go to the door. There standing on the other side of the door stood Lucas. His face crestfallen and his shoulders slumped.

“What are you doing here?” Vic whispers agitated. 

“I had to drop my medical release off to HR so I can start back at work on Monday.”

“You could have dropped it off with Andy,” Vic tells him.

“She went home early. She was suffering from morning sickness.”

“Oh, okay. I am with Duke’s Natalie. Please sit, I won’t be a moment.” Vic points to the lounge outside her office.

Vic feels ill knowing that she just hurt Lucas’s feelings with what he just heard. Vic thinks for a moment, would she want Tucker back if he were alive, yes she would but she also wanted Lucas as well. 

Vic returns to Natalie “I am sorry for intruding Chief Hughes. You seem to be a very busy woman.” Natalie says getting up and walking to the door.

“Natalie, Duke is a wonderful man. You have been lucky to get a second chance with him. He loves you very much, he was never mine, to begin with, and he was always yours. I wish you both all the best.” Vic smiles at her giving Natalie reassurance that Vic has no ill feelings towards her.

Natalie leaves and Vic waits for Lucas to appear. He was taking his time coming in so Vic gets up from her chair and goes out to the waiting area and Lucas was sitting staring at the floor.

“Lucas, please come into my office?” Vic says in a solemn tone.

Lucas and Vic go into her office. He stands in front of her desk. Vic goes up to him, places her hands under his chin, and pushes his head up so she could look into his eyes.

“Lucas, you know if Tucker was still alive he and I would never have parted and there would be no us but Tucker is dead and he will not be returning. I will always love him in some way. I am moving on with you. I have feelings for you Lucas that grows as each day goes by. You are in my life now. I am sorry if I hurt you just now. I had to say something to Natalie to ease her guilt. Help me, Lucas Ripley, you are my only hope.” Vic gives him a smirk.

Lucas looks confused, then realises what she said and smiles at her, his eyes once again sparkle. “Did you just quote a line from Star Wars?”

Vic gives Lucas a small smile “Help me love you Luke. You give me hope.”

Lucas looking all too happy again asks, “Do you want me to lock the door?” 

“I can’t, I am the Chief in my workplace.”

“Everyone has finished up for the day.” Lucas comments.

Vic looks at her watch and sees it is already 5:00 pm. Finishing time for her secretarial staff was at four-thirty. Lila usually worked later as her assistant but as she had already left no one would be out in the reception workspace and not aware Lucas was in her office.

“Lucas we can’t and besides we have all-night together at your place.”

“Vic…Please. I brought protection.” Lucas pleads taking out a condom from his pocket.

“You are insatiable,” Vic mutters, shaking her head.

Lucas walks to the door and turns the door snib. Vic is watching him as he walks back slowly unzipping his jeans and removing his t-shirt. Lucas comes up to Vic and unzips her trousers, unbuttons her shirt, and pulls it off. He unclasps her bra and his mouth devotes attention to each of her breasts. Her nipples showed they were aroused as her fanny was becoming wet.

This cannot be happening Vic thought, not in her office at Head Office, anyone could knock on her door. Vic could not cover up the look of desire on her face so quickly or automatically switch off her bodies’ stimulated lady bits.

Vic could not stop Lucas if she wanted to. She did not want him to end the loving he was showing her, she loves him and she wanted to show that to him in this very moment, she had to.

“Vic, may I sit in your seat at the desk.” Lucas gives her a serious look.

“So you want to be Chief do you?” Vic comments.

“Someday yes but why not try it out now.” Lucas takes his jeans off and sits in the chair with his legs spread apart.

Vic kneels down, her hands moving over Lucas’s chest before stimulating his nipples with her fingers. Her hands move down to his ankles and with the tips of her fingers, she lightly and slowly glides her fingers along his skin all the way up his legs to his thighs and tickles his balls.

“Lucas there is a tube of lubricant in my bottom draw on the right. Please pass it to me.”

Lucas looks in the draw and finds the tube and squirts the lotion onto her hands. Vic manoeuvres her hands in an up and motion on Lucas’s manhood for a little while.

“Lucas, tell me what you need?” Vic asks as her hands begin to tire.

“I think a bit of tongue action might do the trick.” Lucas tells her looking down at her mouth as her tongue rolls around her lips in readiness.

Vic teases Lucas by placing light kisses along Lucas’s penis. Relaxing her tongue slightly Vic, repeatedly licks Lucas’s manhood upward as if it were a melting ice cream cone.

“More…Vic…more.”

Engulfing Lucas’s form inside her mouth, Vic applies steady pressure on the head and with her tongue licks him in circles before holding her tongue against the side of his shaft giving it a lick up and down.

Lucas hands grip Vic’s hair as he orgasms and spills his cum in Vic’s mouth. Vic swallows his fluid. Then she extends herself up and meets Lucas face with her own and she hovers her mouth over his and asks, “Do you want a taste of what I just consumed.”

“Yes please.”

Vic presses her lips over his then she opens her mouth to invite Lucas’s tongue inside her cavity. He can taste his cum as their tongues lock in an embrace. Soon after they pull apart breathless.

“Chief, what will you give me in return?” Vic asks.

“Hughes lay your back on the floor and I’ll show you.” Lucas replies slipping on protection poising over her on all fours looking down into her brown glistening eyes.

Lucas enters Vic’s gorge and steadily thrusts into her. She embraces his buttocks with her legs and her hands caress his back. Vic tilts her pelvis upward forcing Lucas to thrust downward and more deeply into her. Lucas was picking up the pace, and very soon after Vic spasms, her euphoria and Lucas follows.

“You now made us late for the party.” Vic mutters.

“I would rather be spending my time with you.”

“Lucas we have to go.” Vic growls and tickles him so he would roll off her.

It worked and Vic quickly gets up and dresses. She then clears her desk of the reports and puts them in her workbag. Lucas was dressing when there was a knock on her door.

“Gee whizz, hide under the desk.” Vic whispers to Lucas who scuttles underneath.

Vic walks to the door and opens it to find Battalion Chief Casey “Hello Chief I am so glad you are still here. HR came to me after the meeting this afternoon and it seems there were some restricted files that were hacked into from inside HQ.”

“What were the files, Spencer?”

“They were files regarding sexual harassment claims that were unfounded.”

“These are restricted, why?”

“They contain information regarding relationships that were known to HR but the couples in question were not given permission to proceed with their relationship because of their rank and status. They were told to end their association otherwise they would lose their jobs.”

“I still don’t understand why the papers are restricted, and to whom are restricted from seeing them?”

“Chief, there was money involved to keep the individuals quiet so they would not cause a ruckus for the Department. Those with high rank have authority to see them. So secretarial staff, assistants and most HR staff cannot access them.”

“Why am I only hearing of this now and who authorised this process.”

“You were not supposed to find out about it. Ex-Chief Taylor your predecessor had authorised it and he was dismissed by Mayor Durkan because of it. No one knew except for myself when I took over as Battalion Chief a year ago and those couples that took issue with it or thought it was an unfair process complained to me. I went straight to the Mayor and she told me to keep you out of it when you were Assistant Chief because you were well respected and squeaky clean so to speak.”

“I can’t believe I was not told and now because of the hacking, I have to know because I am Chief. Is that correct.”

“Yes, Chief.”

“Do you know who the hacker is?”

“No, the computer terminal used belongs to a receptionist that is currently on the other side of the world on vacation.”

“Leave it with me. Have a good evening Spencer and thank you.”

“Lila what had she done?” Vic whispers.

She knew the fault was hers for asking Lila to do some investigation but she did not mean for restricted files to be hacked. She authorized Lila to access the information, even if Vic unwittingly did not know the files were for authorized personnel only. Vic needed to have a talk with Lila.

A loud thud came from her office. “Shit.” Lucas cries out and when Vic enters, Lucas was rubbing his head.

“Sorry about that,” Vic tells him, looking uncertain.

“Vic, I overheard the discussion. Who was interested in that information?”

“I asked Lila to do some investigation because of our situation. I am trying to find a way for us to be a couple and to keep our positions.”

“You were doing that for us. You must like me a whole damn lot to get your assistant to hack some files.” Lucas notes.

“Yeah, I like you a little and I did not authorize her to hack the files, she did it all on her own.” 

“You have a loyal assistant.”

“Yes, very loyal to commit a crime for me.” Vic said not amused then adds “You better leave and I’ll go in ten minutes.”

“See you at the party,” Lucas tells her and Vic forces a smile and waves him off.

Vic takes out her phone and calls Lila. Thankfully, Lila answered and Vic had told her everything, all except the reason for wanting the files. They could not do anything until Monday and would try to find a way to hide Lila’s indiscretion.

___________________________________________

Just over an hour later Vic was sitting in a booth at ‘Relationships Goals’ next to Travis and Dylan. Opposite her sat Maya, Jen and Nikki. The door to the bar opens and in walks Lucas and Dave. Maya jumped up quickly and sauntered her way over to them. Vic notices Jen is not amused as Maya hugs Dave for way too long.

“Jen, Maya is just being over-friendly. She has taken a shine to Dave you don’t need to be jealous.” Vic tells her.

“I know but I just can’t help it after what Gavin did to me four years ago.” Jen admits, speaking of her ex Gavin who after ten years together was unfaithful and slept with his secretary. It had destroyed their relationship.

“Dave is not Gavin, I see the way he looks at you with love in his eyes.”

“He does?” Jen asks in surprise.

“Jen are you blind, take your blinkers off and see the love transmitting from Dave.”

Jen looks over at Dave who waves to her and makes his way over sitting beside Jen and kisses her on the lips. Vic observes Maya’s surprised but happy expression as she still stands talking to Lucas.

Lucas meanwhile has not even looked Vic’s way, though Vic is finding it very hard not to look at him. He was wearing a blue demin shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The three top buttons were undone and he was not wearing a t-shirt underneath so his naked chest was showing slightly making Vic feel hot and sweaty, her heart racing.

There is a slight tap on Vic’s shoulder and she looks Dylan’s way, “Hey, Vic are you okay, you seem a bit flushed.” Dylan signs.

“Yes, there are too many smoking hot men in here tonight.” Vic wittingly remarks and signs to Dylan.

“Why thank you,” Dylan replies smiling.

Understanding Dylan’s reply a voice next to Vic said. “Yes, thank you Chief, but you should not say that too loudly about your sub-ordinate males.” Lucas looked down at Vic putting on a flirtatious expression.

“Beg your pardon Ripley. Are you going to make a sexual harassment claim against me?” Vic asks looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Hah, your funny, but no. I think we are fine considering my flirty behaviour towards you when we first met.” Lucas smirks then asks, “Anyone want a beverage?” All hands went up in the air.

“Mate I think you are going to need an extra pair of hands, I will help you,” Dave says to him. Lucas walks off with Dave and Vic watches Lucas’s backside swinging.

When Vic turns back around all eyes at the table were on her, “What?”

“Vic you’re watching Ripley’s ass again.” Andy announces shifting into the vacated seat in the booth next to Jen.

“No, I wasn’t I was watching Dave’s.” Vic said winking at Jen who knew she was lying.

Andy laughed and said “Vic you are the worst liar. I am sure that is perspiration on your forehead. You are hot for him.”

Vic eyes widen in horror, and then she spots Cam walking past and out of the bar. “Excuse me I see Cam, got to speak with him,” Vic says hurriedly getting out of the booth and walking outside.

A minute later Lucas comes over to the table with drinks, closely followed by Dave. Lucas looks around for Vic and Andy notices.

“Looking for the Chief, Ripley?” She asks.

“Just got her drink here is all.”

“Hmm, you look like a lost dog without its master.” Andy teases waiting for a bite from Lucas.

“Captain Herrera I heard you were the same when you got together with Captain Sullivan.” Ripley scoffs.

“Ripley, what are you accusing my wife of?”

“That she used to wander around looking for you like a lost dog.” Lucas retorts.

Sullivan laughs and Andy is none too happy that he thinks it is funny. “Andy sure did, she had the cutest expression every time she found me and it made me love her more, but of course I could not tell her that when she was still my lieutenant at 19 so long ago.”

Andy’s face softens and she gets out of the booth and kisses Robert’s top lip. She whispers in his ear and he nods. Andy quickly walks outside and very soon afterwards, she returns along with Vic and Cam.

Andy and Sullivan stand closely with their arms around each other’s backs and Sullivan shouts, “Can I have everyone’s attention please.” Sullivan waits until it quietens. 

Andy’s dad shouts back “You are not Captain of 19 anymore Sully.”

“Neither are you el abuelito.” Sully blurts out, Andy smacks him on the arm, and everyone looks confused.

“I am going to be a Grandpa an abuelito.” Pruitt cries out ecstatically.

“Yes, Papa we are going to have a bebé.” Andy looks over to Maya and Jack who looked happy for them then Andy says loudly, “Tonight is about Jack and Maya and celebrating their engagement. As Maya’s maid of honour all I have to say is. It’s about time you two get hitched.”

“Why Thank you, Andy,” Maya says holding onto Jack’s hand and goes onto say, “It was not until you and Robert got married that I started to think about my life. I wanted what you have, and that is respect, love and commitment and without realizing it I do have that with Jack. Jack being the way he is took his God damn time in proposing.” Maya stops as the crowd erupts into laughter then as it quietens she continues, “As most of you know it was here in Cam’s bar a couple of weeks back that Jack finally asked me in front of our friends to marry him.” Everyone cheers. “I am so unbelievably very happy that we will be getting married and have been blessed with a little fur baby, Flame who keeps Jack and me entertained. So please drink up and cocktail food will be on its way out shortly. Thank you on behalf of Jack and myself.”

Jack and Maya were now whispering and both nodded in agreement over something. Maya walks over to Andy and Jack over to Dean and then all four went behind the bar into Cam’s office. Twenty minutes later Jack and Dean walk out in black casual suits with red ties. 

“Excuse me please,” Jack shouts and everyone turns their attention to Jack and instead of being quite the crowd talk louder knowing something major was about to happen.

“Hey, quiet please.” Dean booms.

A hush falls over the room and waits for Jack to talk once more. “Well since it took me a while to propose to Maya I had to compromise and let her pick the day to get married. Well, that day has come and we are getting married here tonight.” There is shock silence, to begin with until everyone erupts in ovation.

Vic locks eyes with Lucas who is standing on the other side of the room and he gives her a wink. Vic smiles, thinking to herself, that one day not too far away she will marry Lucas Ripley. Lucas also smiles having those exact same thoughts.

Cam and some of his staff start to move tables and set up large bouquet of flowers and gold, white and red wedding helium balloons all around and where the I do’s will take place in front of the bar.

Andy makes her way out of Cam’s Office as Bruno Mars’s song ‘Marry You’ starts to play. As Andy walks down the aisle Maya comes out in a White Sleeveless Wide-Leg Jumpsuit on the arm of her brother Mason, who is a reformed drug addict and recently celebrated ten years of sobriety.

Maya walks down the aisle towards Jack who wipes his eyes with a tissue that the celebrant officiating the ceremony gave him. As Maya appears before him, they kiss before the celebrant yells “Not yet.” There was a roar of laughter.

Maya and Jack each gave their own vows, which were both funny and heartfelt. They exchanged rings then were permitted to kiss. Vic congratulated the happy couple before slipping out of the bar. Lucas followed minutes later.

“Well that was a surprise?” Lucas said walking up to Vic who sat on a bench just outside the bar door.

“Nah. I knew it was going to happen. Maya was very impatient, so not astonished they had a surprise wedding tonight.”

“Do you want to stay or take this conversation back at my place?”

Vic seemed hesitant not wanting to upset her friends by leaving so soon after they got married and said, “Let’s stay for an hour, then slip out for our conversation to continue at your place.”

“Is it the conversation we were going to have all those weeks ago or our current conversation?”

“Ripley both conversations are the same.” Vic flutters her eyes at him.

Lucas was about to give her a quick kiss when Maya and Jack came out and Maya looked at Vic and Lucas standing in each other’s personal space.  
Maya blurts out “So it’s on like Donkey Kong and don’t deny it.” 

Vic gives Maya a stern stare to warn her off saying anything further when Jack says in all innocence, “What’s on like Donkey Kong.” 

“Us in the back of the car. Right now Gibson.” Maya orders taking heed of Vic’s facial communication. 

“Yes, Mrs Gibson,” Jack says being pushed towards Robert and Andy’s car by Maya.

Maya shouts to Vic, “Don’t go anywhere back in ten.”

Vic looks at Lucas, they both laugh, and they walk back inside the bar for what was just over an hour before the conversation began at Lucas’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Vic finds a way for her and Lucas to be together but is it too late?


	12. Inappropriateness in the Turnout Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic sets out to change the SFD fraternisation policy and Vic is offered an alternative if the policy is not passed. Inappropriate behaviour happens in the turnout room. Vic's family grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, all. Goodness, I never thought I would get another update of Tables Turned written. I forgot how much I love this story. It has been way too long. Thank you for your patience. My hand is healing well and I will be going back to work this week hopefully.
> 
> Originally this update was going to be the second last chapter of the story but as I have been writing this over the past two weeks it has exploded due to the storylines taking place. So now this is the third last chapter. Sorry, it's a long one.
> 
> I really hope you love this.

“Chief are you listening?” Jean Durkan the Mayor of Seattle asks.

Vic was deep in thought looking at a photo of Daniel and a smaller photo of Tucker in the same photo frame that took the pride of place on her SFD office desk. Vic was thinking over the past four weeks since she finally got with Lucas. 

She was crazy in love with him but had not admitted that fact to him. He had not expressed those three words ‘I love you’ either. Vic was waiting for the perfect time and assumed he was too. 

Lucas would often spend the night in Vic’s bed when he was not on shift. If Daniel slept at his friend Joel’s house Vic would then spend the night at Lucas’s apartment then in the morning they would go to the diner. Christine the manager of the diner was ecstatic that her two favourite patrons had hooked up after catching them holding hands and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. Free eggy things were served to them on that particular day three and a half weeks ago.

“Chief!” Jean calls again a bit louder.

Vic’s thoughts are broken and sees Jean’s bewildered stare. “Sorry Jean my thoughts were elsewhere.”

“Your thoughts are they of Tucker?”

“Yes, in away. Do you think my new fraternisation proposal will get passed?”

Vic sees the uncertainty in Jean’s face. Vic earlier met with the Battalion Chiefs, HR and with the Major to talk over Vic’s new proposed fraternisation policy.

Jean and her husband Gerald were close friends of Tucker’s. Gerald went through all levels of schooling with Tucker, even college. Back when Vic was secretly seeing Tucker, he had told them that he had fallen in love but did not tell them with whom.

After Tucker’s death and finding out Victoria was the one, he had fallen for, they were not surprised by Vic and they have been very supportive of her over the past thirteen and a half years.

Jean gazes Vic’s strained face and says “Oh, Vic who is he?”

Vic shakes her head “No one.” Vic lies.

“Vic you are in love and you keeping quiet on the subject makes me assume the man you are doing all this new workplace romance policy stuff for is a subordinate. So, I’ll ask again who is he?”

Vic looks away in awkwardness and blurts out “People say lightning does not strike twice in the same place but it has to me. This time I am the Chief and he is the subordinate.”

“I know in business, professionalism always comes first. I uphold that with respect. Do you know 56 per cent of people in the U.S. have dated a co-worker and 29 per cent admitted dating a co-worker in a more senior position and 28 per cent of these office romances resulted in long-term relationships? 

“Yes, I did know that because you said that in this morning’s meeting,” Jean says smirking.

“This plan I have put forward this morning has not changed much from the structure already set in place. My aim is to provide appropriate boundaries in Hierarchical workplace romances and allow them to work without fear of hostility or badgering. You can see whereby I have had added more clauses to the Chief being in a relationship with a subordinate. All I ask is a fighting chance of being allowed to love the person who stands beside me professionally while at work and as a lover in the privacy of my free time."

“This subordinate is he a Battalion Chief, Captain, Lieutenant or just a Firefighter?”

Vic takes offence to Jean’s last remark “Just a firefighter, there is no just in firefighter. No matter what title or rank a person might have in this department, strip that away and we are all firefighters. I am a Firefighter and yes, he too is a Firefighter an Officer. Speaking in a professional manner he is an impressive one at that. He displays a strong work ethic and disciplinary skills to be Chief one day.”

Jean smirks at Vic, “I like your fight Vic. Have you ever thought of running for Mayor of Seattle? My term is almost up and I have decided not to run again for a second term. Not with my first grandchild on the way. I want to be there for my daughter. You could nominate as a candidate for Mayor. The past two/three years I have watched you grow professionally from your time as Battalion and Assisting Chief’s up until now as the Chief.”

Vic is shocked at first never even giving it a thought. Vic chuckles “Does that mean I will be my subordinates’ bosses, bosses, bosses’ boss?

Jean and Vic laugh before Jean says “Don’t answer just now, it could be a way around your predicament if your new fraternisation policy gets squashed next week. We have time just think about it, Vic.” 

Vic nods her head then says “I like being Chief if I give this up, I give up being a firefighter. I don’t know if I am ready for that.”

“Talk it over with your loved ones and I am here if you want to ask more questions.” Jean gets up from the chair and Vic walks over to her and hugs Jean.

“I will give it some thought,” Vic tells Jean as the woman walks out the room.

Within seconds of Jean leaving Jules Karr, Vic’s new temporary assistant comes running in. “Lila is on the phone for you. She says she is calling from Siberia.”

Vic laughs and picks up her phone “How’s Siberia Lila?”

“No comment so how did the meeting go this morning. Will the new policy get passed through? I hope Jules is doing well. I gave her all the need to know information before my suspension started. I can’t wait to return. I hate being frozen out in my own home.” Lila blurts out in quick succession.

“Lila your home is not Siberia and you only have another two weeks suspension to serve. It will pass quickly. You coming clean to hacking has done you favours and you are lucky to have kept your job. Jules has been a perfect replacement for you. You are very similar and I might keep her.” Vic threatens before adding, “As for the policy I don’t feel confident at all.”

“Chief you had my back and if it was not for you telling Spencer and HR that you contributed to my actions, I would have lost my job. Tell Jules not to get her sexy ass too comfortable in my seat. As for your new proposal have faith Vic you are one hell of a Chief and I am sure my breaking department rules will be all worth it.” 

Vic sarcastically laughs “Thanks Lila for that positivity. Jules has been telling me you two have enjoyed each other’s company very much these past three and a half weeks of knowing each other.” 

Lila laughs “Who would have thought I would have fallen in love so fast with a dominatrix like Jules. She has made my suspension more pleasurable when she is here with me in my bed.”

“Okay Lila to much information. I am glad Dave’s cousin moved to Seattle from Australia and was looking for work. You can thank him when you see him during the week. He arrived with Jen this morning.”

“I am thrilled Jules found her way to us but I also feel a bit bummed that I did not get a piece of Dave first before he hooked up with Jen. The photos I have seen of him make him looking very desirable.” Lila chuckles.

“Lila take a number Maya is the first waiting in line for Dave. In the meantime, go buy some sexy lingerie and I’ll tell Jules she is in for one hell of a surprise when she gets to you place after work.”

“Oh, boss you have the best advice but what if I can’t wait until after she finishes work?” Lila asks seeking advice.

“Goodbye Lila.” Vic dismisses hanging up before Lila can reply.

Vic looks at her watch and sees it’s 2:30 pm. She has a meeting with Andy at 3:00 pm so she better dash.

On her way out she drops by Jules desk and whispers “Lila has a surprise for you after work.”

Jules blushes “Thanks Chief. Will you be back?”

“Yes, I will be working back a little tonight. Have to go over documentation for the Grey/Sloan drill on Wednesday next week. See you around 4:30 pm.” Vic says waving.

_________________________________________

Vic walks through the doors of Station 19 and Andy was not in her office. Dean comes running down the stairs. 

“Hey woman,” Dean chuckles giving Vic a bear hug then releases her. Noticing Vic's furrowed brow he straightens up and in a professional tone tells her “Chief nice to see you. Captain Herrera told me to tell you she has been delayed on an aid car call. She’s en route to the hospital with her patient.” 

Vic relaxes “How is the family Dean?”

“They are a bunch of monkeys. I don’t know how Nikki does it taking control of them all and attending to baby Isaac.”

“Just don’t get her pregnant again.”

“That won’t happen the snip has been performed late last week.” Dean says smiling.

Vic chuckles “Now I know why you had three days off shift.” 

“I got to get to my duties Chief, go grab a coffee.” Dean salutes and walks off into the garage.

Instead of grabbing a coffee Vic wanders around the station inspecting the equipment, cleanliness of the engine and truck and preparation for callout. Walking past the turn out room she hears a noise and walking in she gazes over the topless back of Lucas Ripley who begins to take off his trousers.

Vic quietly walks up to him, Lucas still oblivious to Vic’s attendance in the room. She lifts a hand and her fingers touch the top of his back. Ripley straightens up as Vic’s fingers lightly caress his back.

“You better not let my girlfriend see you touch me inappropriately whoever you are,” Lucas mumbles seductively.

“Ripley I am your Chief do I have to remind you that you are still under probation, I need to know you are fit for duty. Do you consent for me to evaluate you?”

Lucas spins around and grabs Vic’s hands and places them on his naked muscular chest. “I consent.”

“Alright then. You better lock the door first.” Vic smirks giving him a lusty look.

“Um… can I vacate the room before you start vetting Ripley, Chief?”

Vic and Lucas immediately freeze when they hear Travis’s voice and they turn around in unison to stare at him coming around the corner of the turnout space rack in shock. His amused look relaxes them both.

“Mate I did not know you were hiding around the corner. You kept quiet?” Ripley expresses.

Vic raises an eyebrow, “Montgomery were you perving on Ripley undressing?”

Travis’s face reddens in embarrassment “No, no I wasn’t I was watching you perving on Ripley undressing.” Travis mimic’s to Vic.

“Okay, not going to deny it Ripley has an impressive body.”

“Why thank you Chief. If it was anyone else other than Travis in the room, we all could be in strife for inappropriateness.”

“You are right we have all broken many sexual harassment policies just now so are we all agreed that we saw nothing here in this room?” Vic asks with authority.

“Chief, what are you blabbing on about? I saw nothing, heard nothing and all I will say is you both have my consent to what this is.” Travis laughs, kisses Vic on the cheek on his way past walking to the door then stops and turns to Ripley at the doorway and in a serious tone says, “Lock the door, Ripley.” 

Lucas and Vic burst out laughing watching Travis leave. “You heard Travis Ripley lock the door.” Vic reminds Lucas.

Lucas starts looking around the room for anyone else hiding then goes to the door to lock it. He turns and walks hurriedly towards Vic but instead of kissing her he picks up her hands and places them on his chest again.

“Let’s start where we left off hey Chief.”

Vic smirks in a lascivious way nodding her head. Her fingers start tolling with Ripley’s nipples and he groans. “Vic you know that turns me on immensely.”

Lucas drops his head to hers for a long passionate kiss. Ripley in a flash unfastens her shirt and pants pulling them and her underpants off. With a playful smirk, he presses Vic up against one of the lockers, parts her legs with a hand then lightly traces a finger around her outer labia.

Lucas nibbles on Vic’s neck as two fingers are inserted into her pussy and he strokes her labia minora. Vic moans and Lucas can feel her wetness increasing. Now that his fingers are lubricated, he fingers her inner labia upwards until he finds the fold just above her clitoris, and strokes it with his fingertips.

Lucas mutters into Vic’s ear “Your so wet Vic. I love playing with your pussy it surrenders to me. I am now coming for your G-spot.”

Vic takes a deep breath as Lucas's fingers know where to find her pleasure zone and he starts massaging the raised and rough region. His fingers firmly tickle her clit in a circular motion.

Vic’s breathing becomes heavy and mutters incoherent words of praise for what she is feeling. Vic starts to lose control as Lucas fastens the speed of his strokes. Her moans become louder until she stifles her orgasmic cry against Lucas’s chest.

After a minute savouring her contentment Vic whispers “Not good enough Ripley, you now have to blow my mind.”

“I thought I just did that.” He refutes until he sees Vic’s pout “Yes Chief, right on it.”

Lucas sizes up his ready and raring masterful weapon against Vic’s muscular canal and teases her with it. Vic lifts a leg and entangles and grips it to Lucas’s upper left thigh. With the other, she anchors her foot on a helmet that is appropriately placed on the floor.

“Ready when you are,” Vic says in a mock stern tone.

Lucas slowly inserts himself deep into Victoria who sighs welcoming his length within her. He moves slowly at first watching Vic’s beautiful face. Her eyes staring fixated on him. Vic licks her lips as her hands held tightly onto his shoulders as his pace quickens. Lucas seizes her lips with his own and parts them with his tongue. 

Their tongues dalliance about as Vic builds and murmurs a pleasured cry in his mouth as she spasms. Breaking the kiss Vic cries “Ripley, I need more.”

Lucas nowhere near his ultimate peak fishes for more words of encouragement “Chief, whose boss now?”

“I am!” Vic states in a raspy tone.

Lucas thrusts harder and she moans. He thrusts again in a menacing way and growls, “I ask again who’s boss?”

Vic breathing hard declares “You are Rip…Rip…llleeeyyy” she screams in the ecstasy of another orgasm.

Lucas continues to penetrate deeper and just as he bottoms out, he weathers his own ultimate satisfaction. He slumps momentarily against Vic just staring into her eyes.

“So, I am the boss am I.”

Vic giggles “Yes in the bedroom, turn-out room or my office you are, but just remember who I am.” 

“I do, you’re the boss of my heart,” Lucas says dopily.

Vic laughs and pushes Lucas away “I think we need to dress and act professionally.”

“Yes, Chief we need to be respectful of our work environment,” Lucas says passing Vic some wipes he took out of his satchel.

“Since when have you started carrying around wipes?”

“Ever since I started being your secret boyfriend and I can’t guarantee there will always be tissues available.”

“I promise you in an alternative universe we live in together there will always be a tissue or tissue box nearby.” Vic wipes herself off and begins to dress.

“Alternate universe we live in together I like the romanticism of that. How many worlds will there be?” Lucas asks as he dresses.

“It will be endless,” Vic says drifting off in thought about her and Lucas in other dimensions. After a minute Vic shakes her head to bring her back to the present. Realising Lucas was gawking at her and asks, “What.”

“I never took you for a hearts and rainbow kind of woman.”

Vic gives a surprised expression and says, “I never was when I was younger and then I met Tucker. He made me feel things I never experienced before. He loved me wholeheartedly and his nerdiness was endearing. I could not help myself, plus a bit of Travis was rubbing off onto me as he knew about Tucker and I and was wanting the best for us both. When Tucker died those hearts and rainbows disappeared until you came into my life.”

“Vic I just want you to know that I know you still love Tucker and I don’t want to take that away or diminish that for you. He made you the woman you are today. A strong, determined woman who will fight for what she wants and I love that about you.”

Vic sees the love in his eyes, “Lucas…I…” The klaxon goes off and Lucas kisses her quickly.

“We will finish our talk later tonight. Got to get to work or my Chief will rake me over the hot coals.”

Vic watches Lucas disappear out the door. What was she going to say? That Tucker will always and forever be the man that showed her what love really meant and he will live in her heart as long as she is alive. Tucker was not able to be the man she got to spend her life with but she will try with all the might that Lucas will be. She did not want to lose another love of her life.

Lucas was the man that will take the love Tucker once showed and gave to her and take it to another level because Tucker in the realm of the dead worked some sort of magic and transferred his love onto Lucas who has passed it onto Vic.

Vic goes to Andy’s office and she still had not returned. Vic takes out her phone and texts Andy but before she could send it Andy walks in. 

“Sorry, Vic got held up with a patient. A heart attack victim. I am here now let’s start this meeting.”

“How are you, Andy? Feeling better after going to the hospital twice with severe morning sickness.”

“The correct name for it is Hyperemesis Gravidarum. I hope this little alien inside of me knows the suffering I am going through not being able to keep fluids and food down.”

“I can’t remember my morning sickness being as bad as yours. Just take it easy and if you feel unwell just rest from taking any calls. Who is on aid car with you?”

“Vic, Robert has been calling me every hour checking up on me. I promise I will rest but right now I want some toast with chunky strawberry jam on it. Yemi is on aid car with me while Larson is on leave. I actually want to talk to you about her?”

“Oh, what has Yemiii…” Vic trails off as Yemi comes into the room with a plate of toast for Andy.

Yemi gives a questioning stare towards Andy who takes a big bite of her toast then acknowledges Vic, “Chief! Hello.”

“Yemi how are you? Good to see you on A Shift again?” Vic softly speaks.

“I am well, thank you for asking and yes, it is great being on A Shift. I have asked Captain Herrera if there is a chance on being put on A Shift permanently as there is talk of Lieutenant Larson retiring.”

Vic wonders if this is what Andy wanted to talk to her about. Vic feels slightly threatened that Yemi wants to be on A shift, knowing the younger woman has feelings for Lucas.

“I cannot comment on that as that is the first, I am hearing about Larson retiring. There could be a possibility in the future when Andy goes on maternity leave.”

Yemi face brightens in a smile. “Thank you Chief please keep me in mind.” Yemi looks at Andy “Is that all Captain?”

“Yes, Yemi that is all and good work out on the call just now.”

Yemi blushes nodding her head. She turns to leave and closes the door behind her. Vic and Andy lock eyes and Vic's right eyebrow rises .

“Yemi really wants on A Shift I thought she was going well under Lieutenant Price’s supervision and becoming a firefighter that the B shift could look up to.”

Andy covers her face with her hands then in a muffled voice says, “I caught Yemi and Price in a compromising position this morning.”

Vic shakes her head and feels a bit relieved that Yemi appeared to have moved her romantic interest onto Price. “Yemi has a tendency to fall for her fellow firefighters. Price should know better being her Lieutenant and fifth-teen years older.”

Andy pulls a face “Vic you are forgetting you were in this position about fourteen years ago.” 

Vic looks at Andy trying very hard to remain focused on the conversation. “I need to talk with Price about Yemi. Get him to HQ on Monday.”

“Don’t be too harsh on him his confidence took a dive after fighting that house fire and losing the elderly man that lived there. Surprisingly he has started to pick up these past three weeks. He is making B shift more accountable in their actions whilst on the job. I think that maybe Yemi’s positive involvement.”

“I will take everything into consideration.”

“I heard a rumour from my husband that you presented a new fraternisation policy this morning. What is that about and does it involve a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed hot ass firefighter?”

Vic cannot hide her emotions. Her smile gushing brightly and she opens her mouth to talk when Andy shouts “Stop!” 

Andy takes out her phone and dials a number. Seconds later she hears Maya’s voice, “Hey Andy!”

“Maya, Vic is here and she is about to say it.”

“Didn’t I tell you Vic and Lucas were hooking up. They looked cosy the night of my wedding when I caught them outside in each other’s personal space. Vic has been too busy these past four weeks to catch up with either of us for a drink at the bar.”

“Damn you two. Okay, I am in love with Lucas Ripley and I am one per cent sure he loves me.”

Andy starts clapping and Maya starts whooping on the other end of the line. Vic knew then she should not have kept her relationship a secret because she can’t keep important information hidden for very long.

Andy looks at Vic “We tell you all the time you can’t keep secrets. So, spill already.”

“Yeah we want details. Has he got a great package like Andy says he does?” Maya asks gleefully.

Vic chuckles and smiles “He is a perfect fit and an incredible lover, even better than Duke.”

Maya starts singing Ginuwine’s ‘Pony’

If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

Vic starts to feel embarrassed and annoyed and gives a warning stare towards Andy, “Enough Maya our Chief is looking grumpy.”

Maya stops singing and apologises, “Sorry Vic I am so happy for you. Any friend of Dave’s has to be a keeper. By the way, I can’t wait to see my crush this week.”

“Maya how was your weekend honeymoon in Cancun last weekend, I texted but you did not reply?”

“Who knew getting married can bring the spice back into a long relationship. We did not see much of the place and I was too busy to reply” Maya chirps.

“Usually it’s the other way around. Long term relationships seem to falter once a marriage licence is signed” Vic mentions.

“Maybe you and Ripley should sign a toilet paper declaration.” Andy offers.

Vic shakes her head as this discussion is all too familiar. Back when Tucker and she were together trying to find a way to not be a secret. The option of marriage was suggested and Travis referred to it as a toilet paper licence before Vic feared losing Tucker in a fire and proposed to him for real.

“Andy, Ripley and I are not yet at that stage in our relationship to contemplate a toilet paper marriage let alone getting married for real. I made that decision to not do that when Lucas came on the scene. That is not our story. Our story is for me to change a specific policy concerning a Chief fraternising with a subordinate.” 

Maya has been quiet on the other end of the line “Vic good things will come to you and I have faith that whatever you have come up with is the best solution.”

“When will a decision be decided?” Andy asks.

“A week from today, so next Friday,” Vic tells them.

Vic and Andy can hear a klaxon going off on Maya’s end. “Sorry got a callout. See you, ladies, on Wednesday for the drill.” Maya says ending the call.

The two women start talking about budget reports, the drill and Andy’s maternity leave. Nearing the end of the meeting there came a call for the aid car and Vic and Andy parted ways.

Vic got back to HQ at 5:00 pm and Jules was slumped low back in her chair at the desk her head leaning on the headrest. Her eyes closed and she’s emitting soft murmurs of “Ooo’s and Ohh’s”.

Vic walks up to the desk and knocks on the tabletop. Jules screams in fright and a cry of pain came from underneath the desk. Jules turns red in the face.

Vic smirks and says “I assume you are getting an early surprise from Lila.”

Lila smugly comes out from underneath the desk rubbing her head. Vic gives Lila a stern look “Lila you are treading on thin ice by being here doing what you are doing. You are very lucky that I love you dear one or your tush would be kicked out of the SFD HQ for good. Take Jules and carry on your little nooky in the privacy of your home.”

Lila fixes her clothing as Jules does the same. Jules picks up an envelope from her desk and gives it to Vic.  
“What’s this?” Vic asks baffled.

“A courier from the Mayor’s office dropped this off for you.”

“Thank Jules and have a great night, you to Lila,” Vic says in a gruff tone wandering off to her office opening the envelope.

A nomination form for the candidate of Mayor was inside with a note. Written on the note was a message. 

Vic,

Think about what I said. Here is some information. You would make a great Mayor.

Jean

Vic was not sure what to do. She never had aspirations of ever becoming Chief of the SFD. Her main focus was to carry on the top job for Tucker and to find a better way for future SFD Chief’s or anyone in the department to love whom they wish without fear of suppression and control from HR or negative effects of co-worker disapproval. Including cynicism, hostility, or concerns of favouritism or employment benefits.

Over the past three weeks Vic had interviewed couples who met whilst working in SFD together and one thing Vic noted was that after the initial excitement of a new relationship lessons productivity and work levels rose because these unions were a motivation for long-term companionship.

Vic had put all her findings into the report she handed out this morning. Changes in the fraternisation policy had to happen. Subordinates in a relationship with a boss of any rank could no longer report to them directly but some other person with rank. If this does not get passed maybe she should run for Mayor of Seattle.

It was 7:00 pm when she finally left the office and came home soon after to laughter. Vic enters the kitchen and Jen was with Daniel making homemade pizzas.

“Vic you have finally come home. We were starting to get worried.”

“I had lots of work to get through before the weekend. So, let’s get this weekend started with some wine.” Vic suggests walking towards the fridge and gets a bottle of wine out. Becky-Sue the kitten meowing loudly clinging closely to Vic’s ankles.

Jen gives Vic a frown and begins to fidget with the knife in her hand. “Vic, I have news,” Jen says warily.

“Daniel go feed and play with Becky-Sue. If you do that then you can watch tv or play your games” Vic tells him and he smiles and pumps his fist. Vic turns back to Jen who has paled. “Jen, what is it did something happen at the IVF clinic today?”

“Umm, oh, well…They won’t proceed with the IVF.”

“Oh Jen, why not?”

Jen's eyes start to water and tears begin to roll. Vic walks and holds her in her arms. After the hug ends Jen still with tears cascading down her cheek’s smiles and murmurs “I am already pregnant.”

“What!” Vic screams in shock.

“I am about five weeks pregnant. It’s Dave’s baby.”

Vic is lost for words. Instead, she grabs Jen again and hugs her. The doorbell rings and Jen ran to the door. Dave and Lucas walk in with beer and a bottle of champagne.

Dave is smiling brightly until he notices Vic giving him an angry expression “Aunty Vic please don’t hate me. I love Jen and am over the moon. Being a dad is all I ever wanted. Playing Australian rules football and cricket with son or daughter.”

“Our daughter is not going to play as you say Aussie rules. That sport is too rough. She can play tennis or swim.” Jen taps Dave on the shoulder and laughs.

Vic not intentionally ignoring Lucas delays greeting him by asking Dave “Don’t you have to go home to Australia soon?”

“I can stay for another three months and apply for an extension.”

“Long-term situation?” Vic queries.

Jen pulls at Vic’s arm “Can we just enjoy my news today Vic, please. Dave and I only found out five hours ago we are to be parents. We still need to talk about logistics. Vic, we are both elated with the news about this baby. Let’s celebrate tonight and once Dave and I have spoken things will be clearer.”

“Okay, congratulations are in order for you two then. Let’s hug Dave?” Vic offers with outstretched arms.

“Victoria, I promise I’ll make it work. If that means obtaining a residential visa I will. I don’t want to take Jen away. Plus, my sister lives in Vancouver so I’ll have family there that can help. Trust me Vic we are now family.” Dave whispers as their long hug is making Lucas jealous.

“Mate take your hands off my girlfriend. I haven’t greeted her yet.” Lucas says acting envious.

“Excuse us for a minute,” Vic says to Jen and Dave, taking Lucas hand and they run upstairs to her bedroom.

Once inside they kiss passionately before Lucas reassures her, “Vic, Dave is besotted by Jen. He keeps telling me no other woman makes him feel truly loved as Jen does. Women said they loved him but they only loved his look. Jen loves him for his brain too.”

A corner of Vic’s mouth turns upwards. “Is it okay if I like you for just your body.”

He feigns anger and picks Vic up in his arms, drops her on the bed and Vic shrieks in delight as Lucas starts tickling her. He starts undressing her until a knock at the door puts a stop to that.

“Enter” Lucas slides of Vic as Vic buttons up her shirt

Jennifer appears “Sorry for interrupting I really need to talk with Vic, you can ravish her later when Dave is doing the same to me.” Jen chuckles.

Lucas kisses Vic on the lips. On his way out the door, he whispers to Jen “You have made Dave a very happy man, Jen. He loves you.”

“He has made me happy. I love him so much.” Jen repeats the same sentiments.

Sitting on her bed Vic gives a Jen questioning gaze who blurts out “Dave making me pregnant was an accident but I rather have his baby than a donor sperm who I don’t know.”

“He has also saved you lots of money.” Vic offers.

“Vic, I know what you are thinking that this is too soon falling pregnant within the first week Dave and I have hooked up. I was going to try to get pregnant through IVF anyhow and Dave was supportive of that. He did offer his sperm through the natural process and I declined because I did not want to trap him into something he was not wanting.”

Vic still expressing a pensive face “He surprised you by answering that he wants a family too.”

“Well, he first told me he had fallen in love with me and he could not think of a better person to give him children.”

Vic could not help to see the joy on Jen’s face. “Jen, I do have one request can I be the godmother.”

Jen shrieks “Yes, of course, yes. I love you, Vic. You know if you never yelled at Tucker, we would not be here today being a family. I wish he was here celebrating with us. It’s times like this that I miss him so much. He always wanted to be a father…” Jen breaks down and cries.

“Jen he is a father, it just sucks that he never experienced that joy. I miss him so much too. I knew from the instant he took that step up in front of the skyscraper fire in his sexy Chief stance and face that we had chemistry and I think it was then we fell for one another. That was the second time I yelled at him.” Vic laughs and continues to say “I yelled at Ripley for flirting with me and threatened to fire him. Oh, the tables have turned haven’t they?”

The women embrace and start crying with happy tears mixed with sad ones with the thought of Tucker not being there with them at this special time. Deep down Vic knew Tucker was with them in spirit celebrating Jen’s happy news and seeing Vic in love with an incredible man for the first time since him.

Vic was feeling positive for the future. She was in a good place right now and nothing could destroy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any thoughts you may have. Would love your input.
> 
> The next chapter is a big one. Could love be lost?


	13. Hostage Siege - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived that Grey/Sloan will exercise their disaster management protocols. Not everything goes to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got way too long so I have had to break it up into two parts. The second part will be posted next weekend.
> 
> As a warning, the hostage siege will involve shootings that are not too graphic but could be upsetting.
> 
> There is a spicy moment to start the chapter. So go forth and read.

The phone alarm goes off at 5:00 am on Wednesday morning awaking Vic. Today is the day of the exercises taking place at Grey/Sloan Memorial Hospital and Vic needs the early start to get prepared for the day. 

She looks over to Lucas who is still sleeping soundly. She loves admiring her man as he slept. She is a lucky woman to have this man in her life. A stirring of foreboding hits her in the pit of her stomach. 

She can’t lose this man, she just can’t. She already has lost one love of her life she can’t lose the second. It would completely destroy her.

Vic touches Lucas's growing beard. The prickly feeling on her fingertips gets her aroused. Lucas stirs a little. Vic moves her hand underneath the sheet covering their naked bodies. 

Vic's hand is about to touch Lucas’s appendage when he growls “If you touch my weapon, I will have to use it.”

Vic proceeds to touch it lightly on its head before grasping it tenderly as it becomes erect in her hand. Lucas quickly rolls on top of her. His sleepy eyes twinkle as he stares into her chocolate brown eyes. 

Vic sends him a lopsided smile. Both of them neither spoke knowing what was about to come next.

Lucas dips his head to nuzzle the left side of her neck. He rubs his nose against it making Vic giggle. He lifts his head back up and stares at her for another minute. Vic flutters her eyelashes at him pushing his head down with her hands. Her lips meeting his. The kiss deepens, Vic’s womanhood feeling the need to be probed.

Sensing this Lucas’s left-hand strokes either side of her thighs. Very slowly his fingertips creep up to her opening. Her engorged clitoris swells moving her hood aside, exposing her. 

Ever so slowly Lucas’s index finger circles it. Vic’s takes a deep breath concentrating on how Lucas is making her feel. The padded top of his finger lightly caresses her clit. His rhythm ideal. 

Vic keeps her herself relaxed listening to her breathing, her moans and feels an orgasm building. Her pleasure sounds rise with every slight stroke of Lucas’s finger. Vic tries desperately to make the feeling of his touch linger a little longer. 

“Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh Goddd…” Vic moans as her climax continues to build.

Lucas kisses her as he continues to play with her clit. Pushing and probing it gently. Vic digs her fingernails into Lucas’s back and lets out a cry when her crescendo has finally been reached.

Seeing the contented smile on her face Lucas whispers, “Did I do that to you?”

“HmmHmm.” Vic could not speak. She was floating on a fluffy cloud the smile not disappearing off her face.

Lucas chuckles and leans down to peck her mouth. His lips then pepper kisses over her face. 

Vic pushes Lucas onto his back. “My turn to give you something, something.” She reaches for the lubrication tube and squirts some gel on her hands.

Lucas gives her a sideways smile. Vic crawls down to his mid-section. His erection awaiting her touch. With super light and soft movement, she trails her fingers up and down his length and as far down as his perineum.

Some pre-cum appears. Vic touches it with a fingertip, then slowly tracing her fingertip around the head of his penis spreading his precum across it. 

“Vic, that feels intense.” Lucas groans. 

“You liking that?” Vic whispers seductively.

“Yes.” Lucas growls.

Vic giggles in the happiness of her performance. Her fingers travel further down his shaft. Her right-hand pinkie tickles his balls. Another groan escapes Lucas. Vic changes things up, by varying the amount of pressure she is applying.

“Oh, yes that's so good.” Lucas murmurs.

While continuing to undulate him, Vic rubs her thumb over and back on the head of his penis. The pleasure is building in Lucas.

“Keep going, faster.” Lucas pleads.

Vic changes hands and moves her fingers firmly in fast motion. After a minute Lucas roars in his climax. His precum squirting over the sheets and on her hands. Vic picks up the nearby towel wiping her hands and then mop ups the sticky substance off Lucas and off the sheets.

“Do you want more?” Lucas asks rolling Vic over onto her back.

“HmmHmm.”

His head is held high looking into Vic’s happily smiling eyes. He laughs emitting his cheerfulness into the air.

Lucas says in a soft, loving tone “I love you, Victoria Hughes.” 

Vic smiles “I…” Vic’s phone starts to ring. “Dammit, sorry. I have to get that.”

Lucas rolls his eyes reaching for her phone and passes it to her. Vic looks at caller I.D. and answers, “Good morning Carmen.” Vic waves her hand for Lucas to go to the bathroom “No, I was awake.”

Lucas moves off the bed and heads to the bathroom to shower while Vic takes the call from the Chief of the Seattle Police Department, Carmen Best. 

Ten minutes later when Lucas comes out of the bathroom Vic was no longer in the bedroom. By the time he had dressed and placed fresh sheets on the bed Vic walks back into the room.

Vic sits down beside Lucas on the edge of the bed watching him put his runners on. “Sorry Luke, Carmen wanted to go over a few things before the exercises today at Grey/Sloan.” 

Lucas covers his hands on hers, “It’s okay Vic, today is a big day. You go take a shower and I’ll get breakfast. How about I replicate that eggy dish from the diner. Christine told me the secret ingredients.”

Vic leans over and kisses him on the lips. “You are an amazing man, Lucas Ripley. You turn me to mush.”

“Aww shucks. You pretty much do the same to me.”

“What! Pretty much? Vic questions giggling.

“C’mon missy get in the shower.”

“Yes Sir.” Vic stands and salutes him then turns on her heel walking to her en suite bathroom.

When Vic appears downstairs twenty-five minutes later. The eggy dish had been cooked and coffee poured but no Lucas.

Jen walks into the kitchen from the front door. “Morning Vic, Lucas told me to tell you he will see you later. He and Dave just left to go to the diner and onto his apartment. They were acting very suspicious.”

“Oh, how?”

“They were very secretive, whispering. I did hear our names mentioned.”

“Luke told me he loved me this morning,” Vic tells Jen forking some of the egg from her plate.

“He said I love you.” Jen squeals. “Did you say it back?”

Vic swallowing her bite of food chocks out. “I was about to when my phone rang.”

“Oh, darn worst timing.”

“You can say that again,” Vic says taking another bite of her breakfast.

‘You’ll need to say it tonight or else he will think that you don’t. You do still love him, don’t you?”

“Yes, I am obsessed with him. I want to wake up to him every morning when he is not on shift. I will tell him tonight. Nothing can stop me.” Vic says with conviction. She quickly swallows her coffee and looks at her watch. “I got to fly it’s already six-thirty and I need to get to HQ before going to Grey/Sloan for the drills starting at 8:00 am.”

“How many drills are there?”

“We planned for different scenarios. Today we have a bomb threat, hospital prison wing escape, a hostage situation in the E.D. and a fire drill.”

‘Sounds busy, in that case, I’ll pick up Dan after school and get dinner started for us.”

“Thanks, Jen. I don’t know what I would do without you. I’ll text you later with a time I’ll be home. Bye now.” Vic says picking up her bag and running out the front door.

_________________________________________________

Vic arrives at Grey/Sloan just before 8:00 am. Carmen Best and Miranda Bailey were talking in the car park waiting for Vic to arrive. They talk briefly on where they will be located while the drills are on. Vic and Carmen will direct their respective departments.

Everything seemed in place for the drills to start. Vic and Carman make their final walk through the areas of the rehearsals. When Vic strolls into the emergency room, to her surprise a smiling Duke waves to her. 

Vic smiles back as the women walk over to him standing close to the ambulance bay exit. Carmen shakes his hand, talking to him briefing before departing out of the emergency department.

“Vic, it is so good to see you.” Duke expresses going in for a hug then awkwardly stops as Vic was about to step into his arms, making her side step quickly.

They both laugh at the clumsiness. “We’re friends right and friends hug, don’t they?” Vic tells him still smiling.

With the unease behind them, they hug. “You are looking very happy. You have a vibrancy about you. You have met someone, I can tell.” Duke responds in joyfulness.

Vic shyly looks away and spots Yemi Miller flirting with a good looking way older doctor of mixed race. The doctor looked familiar. Yemi was touching his hand. Vic turns back to face Duke her smile widening. “I have met someone who makes me feel loved. I adore him very much.”

“Oh, Vic that is all I ever wanted for you. I am so happy for you. Is it someone I know?”

Vic laughs “Yeah, but I can’t say who just yet. It’s still a bit new.” 

“It’s not that young firefighter who was wanting to date you? Ripley wasn't it?” He asks sarcastically, laughing.

Vic does not reply to his question instead asking her own, “How are you and Natalie doing?”

It was Duke’s turn to smile. “I asked Natalie to marry me again. She said yes!” Duke joyfully emphasised.

“Duke that is wonderful news, Congratulations.”

Natalie wanders into the E.D. and stops to talk to the doctor Yemi is talking to. Duke notices Vic’s gaze turning to Natalie, Yemi and the doctor and hears them exchange loud words at one another.

“Whose Natalie talking to?”

“That’s her ex, Dr Jackson Avery. The plastic surgeon.”

“Oh, that’s Dr Avery. I have heard of him but never seen him. He’s older than I thought.”

Natalie saunters over to them and Duke asks “Everything Okay?”

“Jackson was propositioning that young firefighter. Something about sex for breast enlargements but I was not expecting the woman to agree with it. That’s when I took offence and I told her she should have more morals and I mentioned something Jackson did not want to hear.”

“Which was?” Duke asks warily.

“I told him I would report him the hospital board for indecency. I also might have also let slip we are engaged.”

“So, you should Natalie, but I am more upset with Yemi Miller.” Vic fumes.

Vic is not impressed with Yemi’s behaviour. This could get her fired from the fire department. Vic needed to have words with her. 

Vic felt she should add some positivity to the conversation and voices to Natalie “Congratulations on your second impending marriage to Duke. Better not let him go this time.”

“Yes, I won’t be doing that again.” Natalie giggles wrapping her hands around Duke’s left arm.

Duke looks down at Natalie and says to Vic. “Moving to Seattle has been the best decision I made. It has given Natalie and I the opportunity to reignite our love and being a detective here has given me more time with my girls.”

“Are you ready for today’s training?” Vic asks Natalie.

“Yes. Alex Karev and I will be monitoring the drills.” Natalie states.

Vic notices Andy walking into the ED from the ambulance bay entry. She makes her way over to them. After pleasantries have been exchanged, Andy pulls Vic aside.

“We are all set up outside. Bailey is blowing her trumpet out there ordering my team around. Yemi and I are on aid car. Have you seen her?”

“She is flirting with Dr Avery the man old enough to be her father.” Vic points to the nurse’s station where Yemi and Jackson stood.

“What is with her? Poor Price getting suspended protecting her ass saying he is responsible for pursuing Yemi sexually. I know she initiated it. Now, look at her gunning for a sugar daddy.”

“This has to stop.” Vic voices angrily walking over to Yemi and Jackson.

“Chief Hughes!” Yemi squeals in surprise. “I was just talking with Jackson oops I mean Dr Avery about the possibility of a boob job.”

“Yemi this is not the time to talk of such personal ventures. We are here to do a job. Go with Andy, you are on aid car. When today is over, we need to have a discussion about your future.” Vic declares in an authoritative tone.

“Really! Oh, I won’t let you down Chief, I swear.” Yemi responds with cheerfulness.

Vic closes her eyes in agitation as Yemi did not pick up on the tone in her voice. Vic was trying to get the point across that she was not happy with her. When Vic opens her eyes, she observes Dr Avery staring and smiling at her.

“That young lady can flirt up a storm but I like my women more mature. Fancy a date or we could hook-up right here and now. Just say the word Chief.”

Vic is taken aback at the forwardness of the doctor’s invite. “Dr Avery, really. I expect more respect. I am very fond of the young man I have.”

The doctor laughs, “C’mon Chief. I heard you like older men from Dr Pierce. Mind you that was going back fourteen years ago when you were hooking-up with Chief Davis. So, you have another side hustle, do you? I am sure I can top him any day. Well, do you want me to show you?” Jackson seductively whispers into Vic’s ear.

Vic felt repulsed by this man. All she could say was, “You don’t come close to being comparable to the man I love.”

“What is with you women passing up on an eligible rich man like myself. You just don’t know what you ladies are missing. At least Yemi agreed to my proposition of having sex with me in exchange for a free boob job.”

Vic is not liking this man at all. The vengeful tone in his voice scared her. “You were dating Natalie Tucker, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” He rubs his heart as if it were hurting.

“You okay?”

“No, Natalie broke my heart. I love her very much. I was going to propose to her the night her daughter became sick and she slept with her ex. You were Luke’s, oh sorry Duke’s girlfriend at that time. I thought you would be pissed like myself.” 

“No, I was not too upset at all,” Vic says in truth but her tone was laced with shame.

He looks at Vic’s guilty face and it prompts him to comment, “Damn, you had your back-up lover already in place before he broke up with you. What an interesting creature you are.” 

“Natalie is lucky to have gone back to Duke when she did.”

Jackson Avery laughs wickedly “What she doesn’t know is she will be mine yet again and it will happen very soon.” He emphasises.

Vic was wary of the threatening tone. This man was up to something but she didn’t know what. She needed to talk with Duke immediately. Vic looks over to him nearby talking with Alex Karev.

Jackson follows her gaze over to Duke. He turns back to Vic as she calmly asserts, “That sounds very threatening. Are you going to cause trouble?”

Vic sees the serious look Jackson gives her. The foreboding in her stomach had returned. She needed to get away from him and now. 

“Excuse me I need to get the drills started,” Vic says with urgency.

“Not so fast.” Shouts Jackson Avery grabbing Vic’s arm, twirling her around so she is facing everyone. He picks up a surgical scalpel from a nearby medical cart placing it under Vic’s neck. He held her close pinning her left arm around her back.

Vic saw Andy and Yemi’s shocked, scared faces. Like everyone else in the E.D. they went quiet and froze.

“Dr Avery what is this?” Alex Karev shouts coming out of the nurse’s office behind the desk with Duke.

Jackson walks backwards pulling Vic with him shuffling around the desk to face Alex. “It’s none of your business Alex. Everyone stays where they are and no one will get hurt.”

Lucas appeared from the ambulance bay entry. Jackson shouts at him “If one more person walks in, no one will be leaving here alive. Blondie lock the ambulance bay door and comeback or your Chief will be bleeding to death.”

“He needs the keys to lock the doors in this area, you know that Avery,” Karev mentions to him. 

Jackson nods. “Alex find the keys in the draw. Throw them to Blondie as you get over to the beds against the wall.” He points to the emergency medical beds lined up against the opposite wall of the E.D.

Alex goes to the draw that houses the keys. He then walks up against the wall and throws the keys to Lucas, who catches them.

Lucas quickly glances at Vic’s worried face. He turns and walks to lock the aid car entry door. Jack Gibson was close to triggering the sensor of the automatic door to open. Lucas holds up his hand to make him stop. 

Jack frowns and was about to shout at Ripley but Lucas puts a finger to his lips to silence him. Lucas uses ASL to tell Jack there was a real hostage situation present in the E.D. and they need immediate help. Jack nods and quickly runs off.

“Hey blondie, you there,” Jackson growls.

Lucas slowly walks back his hands held high. He gives Vic a wink, communicating everything will be fine.

“Blondie, lock all the other doors and don’t do anything silly or the Chief will die.”

Ripley walks to the other doors locking them. Jackson watching his every move. Vic struggles to swallow as the knife is so close to her throat it would cut her if she did so.

Duke slowly sidewalks crab style over to Jackson and begins to negotiate. “Jackson, let Victoria go.”

“Shut up Duke. If it wasn’t for you, I would be planning my wedding with Natalie instead of this.”

“Jackson let the Chief go. It’s me you want, take me instead.”

“Give me your gun and cuffs first,” Jackson stresses.

Duke was hesitant. “I can’t do that. Let Victoria go.” He tells Jackson again.

Jackson thinks it over for a minute. “No, I won’t let her go until you cuff your hands together,” Jackson instructs. Duke slowly takes the handcuffs from his belt and cuffs them. “Get on your knees.” Jackson orders.

Once Duke has knelt down Jackson pushes Vic away and she falls to the floor. Jackson takes the gun out of Duke’s shoulder holster. He points the gun at Duke “If you try to move, I’ll shoot you.”

Vic feeling a bit shaken up crawls from behind the desk towards Alex Karev. He puts a hand on her shoulder as she kneels beside him.

“Chief Hughes are you okay?” He asks on edge.

Vic can’t speak too traumatised by the ordeal but manages to nod. Vic looks over to Duke who holds up one of his cuffed hands to tell her to stay put. Again, she nods and glances over towards Lucas, Andy and Yemi.

Lucas has a concerned expression as he catches Vic’s gaze. He takes a step forward to go to her. Andy puts her arm out to stop him.

“Ripley now’s not the time to check on the one you love.” She whispers.

He looks at Andy in a surprise. “You know.”

Andy gives him a wink. “Of course, I know, it’s so obvious to see.”

Yemi is too panicked to hear the conversation going on in front of her. “I need…to get…out of here. I…can’t be…in here. I am…supposed to…be with the...aid car.” She stutters as her body trembles. 

Andy places a hand on Yemi’s left arm. “Yemi calm down. Follow the instructions and you won’t get hurt. This is a real hostage situation. We have trained for this. We will get through this. Be calm.” Andy says in a soothing tone.

“I can’t, I’m scared. I need to get out of here.” She whispers in fright.

“Yemi look at me.” Lucas places his hands on her shoulders.

She stares into Luke's eyes. “Concentrate on your breathing. Watch me.” Lucas takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out. “Your turn. Breath in…and out…”

Yemi tries but the shock has set in. “I can’t,” Yemi yells at him. 

Jackson turns his attention to her. “I would be quiet if I were you Yemi.” Jackson sternly suggests walking closer to the group of three.

Yemi becomes more hysterical shouting, “Let me go. Let me out outta here.” As she is beating her fists-on Lucas’s chest for him to let her go.

Lucas tries to hold Yemi back but she breaks free from his grasp. Jackson blocks her exit to the ambulance bay so Yemi turns and runs towards the main hospital entrance. A gunshot sounds. Yemi falls to the floor in front of Vic.

Everyone yells in terror at the loud bang and they huddle together on the floor. Vic scuttles over to Yemi who is bleeding. “Yemi that was a foolish thing to do.” Vic scolds. 

Seeing Yemi’s fear in her eyes makes Vic spring into action. Finding the source of the bleeding, a gunshot wound to the left side of her neck. Vic places both of her hands on the bleed.

“Jackson, I need help, you can’t let Yemi bleed out and die. That would be murder.” Vic tries to convince him.

“Jackson,” Natalie says softly appearing behind a group of people. “She’s right. You can’t let this young woman die she needs medical treatment. You need us to work on her.” Natalie pleads.

Jackson thinks for a short period looking at Natalie. “Just you, Karev, the Chief and you,” Jackson says pointing to Andy.

“No, I’ll take Andy’s place. I am a qualified paramedic and I can help to pick up Yemi from the floor.” Ripley tells him stepping forward, pulling Andy back and directing her to sit on a nearby bed.

“Okay, but don’t try to be a hero, Blondie,” Jackson warns.

Karev and Lucas pick Yemi up and lay her on a bed. Natalie and Alex quickly get to work finding the areas of trauma. 

“The entry wound is just inferior to the left mandible. No noted exit wound.” Karev says loudly. 

“Yemi has 0/5 motor scores in her left upper and lower extremities. Normal motor scores on the right. She is presenting with a threatening airway compromise and laryngeal spasm.” Natalie replies.

“We need to stabilize her,” Karev instructs.

Alex, Natalie and Lucas proceed to emergently sedate and intubate Yemi. Vic holds Yemi’s hand providing words of comfort.

The desk phone starts to ring. “Here we go, negotiating now begins,” Jackson comments picking up the phone.

While Jackson speaks with the SPD negotiator, Karev and Natalie continue to assess Yemi, while Lucas waits for their instructions.

“Withdrawal to painful stimuli is present on the left upper and lower extremities though absent on the right side,” Alex says urgently.

“We need x-rays and computed tomography.” Natalie directs the information towards Jackson.

Jackson lowers the phone and angrily says, “I am not letting anyone go from the E.D. She stays.”

“Jackson, please. Yemi needs surgery but first, we need to see what other disruptions there are. There is no exit wound. The trajectory of bullet suggests it’s present in the vertebral body, possibly the C3 but we need further assessment to know for sure.”

Jackson speaks into the phone. “We will bring out the hostage that has been shot. Keep the S.W.A.T. team back or I’ll shoot another hostage and they won’t be so lucky.”

A minute later Jackson instructs Vic and Lucas to cover the windows on the doors into the main hospital with sheets. “Vic, I will protect you no matter what,” Lucas whispers.

“Jackson’s right, don’t be a hero Blondie because I can’t lose you too Lucas.”

“What are you saying?” Lucas looks tenderly into Vic’s eyes waiting for those words of endearment to be spoken from her mouth.

“Stop whispering you two. I want no communication, you hear me.” Jackson shouts.

Vic and Lucas finish up. Lucas grabs hold of Vic’s hand before they walk back to Yemi. She looks into his darkened eyes. He gives her a reassuring smile as Vic does the same.

They walk back to where Yemi lay. “Blondie, you and the Chief get the patient ready to move Yemi out of the E.D. Natalie will open the door.”

As Lucas and Natalie stand at either side of the bed, Vic is directing the wheels from the head of the bed. They slowly move Yemi’s bed toward the main hospital doors, Jackson grabs hold of Vic, putting the gun up to her head.

“Natalie, open the doors slowly,” Jackson tells her when they reach the egress.

“I have a gun on me so if anyone charges through when we open the doors Jackson will shoot me,” Vic yells.

The voice of Carmen Best replies “No one will do that, I promise you.”

Vic turns her head towards Jackson “She is my friend, I trust her.”

“You better be right or you’ll die.”

Natalie was about to open the doors when Duke appeared having to manage to stand and run towards Jackson placing his cuffed hands around Jackson’s neck trying to strangle him with his arms. 

Jackson loosens his grip on Vic, releasing her then elbows Duke in the chest making him lose his balance, bringing both he and Jackson down falling to the floor. Jackson drops the gun. Lucas tries to reach for it but Jackson freeing himself from Duke’s seize scrambles to get to it first. 

Jackson turns the gun on Lucas “Blondie what did I tell you.”

Unbeknown to Jackson, Natalie at that moment unlocks the doors and swings them open. S.W.A.T. run in but not before Jackson fires a shot at Lucas. Vic jumps in front of Lucas and the bullet hits her instead.

Pandemonium is unleashed as the S.W.A.T. members try and take Jackson down as he ready’s himself to shoot again. A rifle shot is fired. This time the bullet hits Jackson in the chest close to his heart.

Lucas stares down at Vic. Her eyes stare straight ahead, motionless. Lucas drops to the floor trying desperately to stop the bleeding flowing from Vic’s upper left side chest. Karev runs towards Vic to help Lucas with her injury. Carmen Best motions Owen Hunt and Miranda Bailey to assist with Jackson’s wound.

As Vic and Jackson’s lives hold in the balance, Vic feels at peace and not in pain. Her spirit detaches from her physical presence. She watches as CPR is performed on her by Lucas and Alex. 

“Vic.” Her name is called from the distance. She looks in the direction of the voice and sees the bright white light. She walks towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you managed to get through the first part of chapter unscathed. Please tell me your thoughts on this first part. Would like to know.
> 
> The second part of the chapter will be emotional.


	14. Hostage Siege - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic meets up with a person from her past. Lucas struggles to deal with the thought of losing Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. I haven't had much time to get this completed. Too busy working and too tired for anything else.
> 
> I hope this takes your mind off things. Enjoy but beware have tissues close by.

As Vic continues to walk towards the bright white light a pathway appears. As soon as she steps on the path the light dims, cloudiness covers the trail making it hard to follow. In the distance she can hear water falling, birds tweeting and leaves rustling. Suddenly she steps out of the darkness into a dully lit, calm tranquil site.

Vic feels at peace walking through this misty garden. From the light ahead of her, she could see a silhouette of a person walking towards her. As the figure comes closer, the mist dissipates from the garden. She can see the bird’s flitter about, smell the scent of the flowers in bloom and feels the slight breeze on her skin.

Vic stares in shock at the person who comes into view. Her smile spreads brightly across her face and her eyes well up in happiness as Tucker Davis stands before her. His blue eyes dance from side to side taking her in, his smile that she had loved so much is as wide as ever creasing the edges of his eyes.

Vic jumps into his outstretched arms, the touch, the smell and the warmth of him was just as she remembered. She did not want to let go of him. She was in heaven.

“Victoria, my darling Victoria,” Tucker whispers into her hair, holding her tightly.

“Tucker, I thought I would never get to see you again.” Vic’s voice was stifled.

Tucker pulls away from Vic and looks up to the sky as if someone was talking to him. Tucker looks at Vic, “Victoria we don’t have much time.”

“Tucker, we have plenty of time, we are finally together again, I am not going anywhere.”

“Victoria, listen to me, you are not supposed to be here yet. This is not your time, not for a long time.”

“Tucker, I am exactly where I am supposed to be.” Vic softly tells him as he shakes his head.

“Vic, you have to see that this is not your time. I’ll show you. Look at the pond” Tucker points to a fish pond close by.

The small waterhole becomes murky before it clears to show what is happening on earth. Vic sees CPR being performed on her by the doctor’s as they race to find a pulse.

“Vic, our time together here is limited.”

Tears start to well in Vic’s eyes once again, then they slowly trickle down her face, “Where are we? Is this heaven?"

“This place is termed ‘the waiting room’. People’s souls wait here as their outcome is being determined.”

“Do you mean if their physical form fights to live or surrenders to death?”

“Yes!”

“I am going with you to heaven. I am staying with you, Tucker.” Vic says sobbing.

“Victoria Hughes you have to go back. You need to return to the man you love and to our son.” Vic shakes her head “Vic look.” Tucker points to the pool of water again.

Vic is shocked to see Lucas’s sad, shocked and stressed expression as his arms and clothes are bloodstained with her blood. Vic wanted to go to him to relieve his pain. Lucas disappears from view. Jen and Dave come into focus. They are holding Daniel in their arms, outside of the hospital, behind the police barriers. Daniel’s tear-streaked face appears making Vic cry more.

“Victoria, you must go back your gift is waiting for you.”

“My gift, which is?” She demands with impatience.

“Lucas Ripley.”

“Lucas is my gift? I wished he was.” Vic says calmly.

“I hinted it was him in your dream. The blond-haired three-year-old boy I had on my knee.”

“You were pointing to him and I could not hear what you were saying,” Vic said in recognition as the dream was starting to make sense to her.

“That was the first and last time I met Lucas before my cousin and Janice separated,” Tucker told her.

“Why Lucas?”

“Because you needed someone to get you out of the funk that you were in. I had to do something to wake you up from yourself. The life that you were slowly destroying. I could not stand to see you in pain any longer. I guided Lucas towards you to shock you into reality.”

“It worked.” She let out a forced laugh.

“Victoria that man loves you so much and I know you love him. I am so happy you found love with Lucas. That is all I ever wanted for you because you gave me the most incredible gifts you could give me when I was alive.”

“Which were?”

“Your love, your body, your trust and the best gift of all, Daniel our beautiful son.”

“It is a great shame you never got to meet him.”

“I see and hear him. What you don’t know is that he talks to me when he is alone. You have done a great job of raising our son. I am so proud.”

“Thank you for saying that. I always wondered what you thought.”

Tucker strokes her cheeks with his thumbs “I am so sorry I did not fight to save my life. I messed everything up by leaving the hospital and going after you. You can’t mess up your life by being with me now. You need to fight Vic. There is a man that loves you wholeheartedly. All I ask is for you to spend the rest of your life with Lucas, the man who will show you love, respect and kindness. He will love and support Daniel as if he was his own. Go be with him Victoria, he is the love of your life.”

“Are you really okay with me spending the rest of my life in another man’s arms?”

“Yes, Vic why else would I send Lucas your way.”

Vic views the pond once again. Lucas’s sad form twisted at her heartstrings. He’s sitting bent over with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands covering his face. Andy and Travis sitting either side of him, their hands on his shoulders. Vic looks from Lucas dejected body to Tucker’s pleading expression then back at Lucas who looks up suddenly. 

Tears are cascading down his face. Vic realises that her love for Lucas is too strong to give up on. She knows she belongs with him in the living world. Vic looks up at Tucker staring into his beautiful blue eyes and he bends down to give her one last kiss. She feels a painful jolt.

“Vic you need to leave, live your life happily my love that is the best reward you could give me.” Tucker chocks out with tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Tucker, for helping me be who I am and for Lucas. Even in the afterlife, you are watching out for me.” Vic says touching his beard.

“Vic, I love you. I have always been there for you in some way. You now have Lucas who will look after you. Just know I’m there if you need to yell at someone.” Tucker laughs pulling Vic in for a hug.

Tucker kisses Vic’s forehead. Her body jerks again and she feels her spirit being pulled away.

“I will always love you…” Vic starts to say.

Vic’s heart begins to beat again, her soul restored back into her body. Vic is now in the operating room having surgery on her heart.

___________________________________________

It has been three hours since the siege ended. The only news on the status of Vic, Yemi, and Jackson came two hours ago, letting family and friends know they were all alive and being evaluated for surgery. Since then there were no new updates.

Lucas, Jen, Daniel and the rest of Vic’s friends including Cam and her family from Station 19 and the SFD await her outcome in the hospital’s waiting room. Yemi’s family were also present along with Jackson’s family consisting of his ex-wife April Taylor, their sixteen-year-old daughter Harriet and his late mother’s husband Richard Webber.

Everybody looks over to the door as it opens. Maggie Pierce, Owen Hunt and Bailey walk out looking sombre. They head towards April, Harriet and Richard.

Everyone watches on as April and Harriet begin to cry. Richard stumbles back in shock. Dean Miller standing nearby holds him up. “It appears as though Jackson has died.” Travis comments.

“Good riddance.” Signs Dylan as Jack Gibson watches him and Travis.

Travis frowns at Dylan “Well its true Travis.” Jack rasps in agreeance.

Tom Koracick is the next to appear ten minutes later. Yemi and Dean’s mother runs up to him. Dean and his father follow closely behind. His mother becomes hysterical and Dean holds onto her waving his wife Nikki over with his free hand.

Several minutes later Dean walks over to his Station 19 family. “Yemi is going to make it. The imaging showed the bullet had lodged itself in the vertebral body of the C3. Yemi still has no sensation to her left upper and lower extremities. Meaning she has paralysis or hemiparaplegia on the one side of her body. Each day will deliver more information. Koracick seems optimistic about her recovery but her career as a firefighter seems to be over.”

Dean was overcome by emotion and Jack puts his right arm around Dean’s shoulders and guides him back to his family. Everyone else looked on feeling dejected.

“Yemi only has herself to blame for her situation. I tried to comfort her. She would not let Ripley or I help her.” Andy comments, feeling guilty she could not have done more to protect Yemi.

Lucas remained silent, lost in his own thoughts. Jen sits with Dave her head on his shoulder. She is thinking all sorts of bad outcomes and what will happen to Daniel if Vic dies.

“When are we going to get any news about Vic it’s been hours,” Maya asks getting up from her seat and starts to pace in agitation.

Dave stands up “Who wants a coffee, my treat?” He asks needing to make himself useful.

A number of hands rise. He goes around asking for their orders and entering the order on his phone. He goes to Jen and kisses her forehead before leaving. Maya runs after him shouting she will help him with the coffee.

Jack comes back to the group and sits down beside Jen. “Do we need to be worried about those two?” Jack asks trying to get Jen’s mind off Vic.

Jen grins “No, Maya is just being playful and she’s helping. She loves you I could see that when she embraced you outside when Dave, Daniel and I arrived standing behind the police tape this afternoon.”

“Yeah, she does. Dave is besotted by you.” Jack mentions.

“He means more to me now. My life prior to him revolved around work, Vic and Daniel. Dave being by my side is what I need. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have him. Vic is my only other immediate family. I don’t know what to do if she dies.”

“Jen, we are all Vic’s family. You are not alone. We are all there for you.” Gibson says empathically.

Ten minutes later Dave and Maya return with the drinks and some sandwiches, which they pass around. Everyone was chatting and eating. No one realises Teddy Altman-Koracick and Alex Karev had walked out. 

Daniel touches his aunt’s arm and points to Teddy and Alex. Jen and Travis walk over and meet them halfway.

“How is she?” Jen asks sobbing expecting bad news.

“Jennifer, Vic received a gunshot wound to the left side of the heart. She was hypotensive and did not respond well to resuscitative measures. We lost her for a few minutes. With multiple rounds of CPR, her pulse was regained. We had to perform an emergency anterolateral thoracotomy in the E.D. The cardiac tamponade was relieved by pericardiotomy and bleeding from the cardiac wound was controlled by finger pressure and pledgeted sutures. Once we stabilised her, we took her to the operating theatre to further repair her heart wound. She is alive.”

Relieved crossed both Jen and Travis’s faces. “Daniel,” Jen calls to him and he walks to them.

Jen quickly glances over at Lucas who surveys her face for any inkling that Vic is alive. She appeared distressed. He quickly runs off not wanting to know if Vic had died. He is emotionally shattered. Dave sees Jen and she waves her hand for him to take off after Lucas outside. She watches as Dave did just that.

Once Daniel stands beside his aunt. Teddy speaks to him. “Your mom has made it through surgery and is on her way to ICU. We expect her to improve though she is not out of the woods yet. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are crucial to her recovery.” 

“Can I go see her?” Daniel asks.

“Your Aunt can take you very soon. She is still unconscious and we are hoping that your mom will awaken in the next several hours. Talk to her, she will be able to hear you. It could help.”

Daniel nods. “Dan go sit with Dylan I have some questions for the doctor,” Jen asks watching Daniel go to Dylan.

“How bad is it really?” Jen asks holding onto Travis’s hand.

“It’s touch and go. Like I told Daniel the hours ahead are significant in determining her survival. If Vic did not happen to be in the hospital like she was she would be dead now. Someone was looking out for her.”

Jen’s face falls and she grows pale and faint. “Jennifer come sit down, you don’t look so well,” Travis says in a panic helping Jen to a seat Andy vacated quickly out off.

Teddy goes to the water cooler dispenser and pours Jen a cup of water. When she delivers the drink to Jen she asks “Are you okay? Is there anything we need to know?”

“I am fine, thank you. When you said that someone was looking out for her. I immediately thought of my brother, Tucker who was Vic’s fiancée at the time of his death. I know he would not want her to die and to be with him in heaven.”

Teddy looks at her strangely and says. “It appears he has done well and now it’s up to Victoria to do the rest and make her way back to you all,” Teddy says gesturing her hand to the crowd of SFD people that had taken vigil in the waiting room.

“Yes, I hope she knows how much she is loved and respected,” Jen says pensively.

“She does.” Travis was adamant in his conviction.

“I’ll send a nurse for you and Daniel shortly. Travis, you can go in afterwards. Just keep it to two family members or very close friends for now. I will check on Vic later unless anything changes.”

Teddy leaves Jen and Travis alone. “I think I need to update Lucas on Vic’s status. Could you update the others?”

“Yes, and yes. Jen, Vic will be fine. She is strong. Hang in there and we are here for you and Dan. You know that we are all Vic’s family.” Jen smiles in the comfort that Vic had such good friends and deemed her as their family.

Jen and Travis hug tightly before they release one another. Travis stands and takes a couple of steps towards Andy, Maya and everyone else to tell them the news. Jen takes a deep breath and heads outside to inform Luke and Dave.

___________________________________________

“I can’t lose Victoria. I just found her. My life has changed since I met her. I feel as though my life has a purpose. I know this sounds corny but she and Daniel complete me. Like you they are my family. I love them both.” Lucas tells Dave who sits beside him on a bench outside the hospital.

It had just turned to dusk and the cool early Autumn air sends a shiver down Lucas’s arms. Dave notices and puts an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s a cool evening, we better not stay out here too long.”

Lucas stares at the ground. “I don’t know if I can go back in. I don’t want to be told she is dead.”

“Luke she won’t die. She has just found love with you. If she knows what’s right for her she will live on so she can have a life with you and create little Ripley’s.”

Lucas chuckles at the thought of him and Vic playing with their young children. He wants a life with Vic and Daniel. Vic has yet to tell him that she loves him. In his heart, he knows that she does, but his head is not so sure. He is scared he will never find out what Vic really feels for him.

“I can’t go back to my apartment tonight. My sheets still smell of her.”

“Luke, Dave,” Jen shouts as she makes her way over.

Lucas stands unsteadily seeing Jen’s sombre expression. “Jen, is she…is she…”

“Sorry, Lucas…” 

Lucas collapses to the ground. Jen puts her hand over her mouth realising she gave him the wrong impression and kneels next to Lucas.

“Lucas, Vic is alive. I was just saying sorry for making you wait.” Jen pulls his head to her chest as he cries. 

Jen continues to whisper to Lucas telling him Vic is going to be fine. He soon stops sobbing. Processing what Jen was saying to him. 

“Vic is alive?”

“Yes, Luke.”

“Can I see her?”

“Mate, it would not be wise to see her now,” Dave says helping Jen to stand. 

“She is still unconscious at the moment. Maybe sneak in later, as Vic did with you.”

Luke was surprised. “Vic told you about that.”

“Of course, she did. She tells me everything.” Jen blurts out and eyes off Lucas’s package.

Dave notices what Jen was observing. He frowns and changes the subject. “Jen, you are getting cold. We need to get you inside.” 

Jen turns her attention to Dave who points to the interior of the hospital. “Okay, I take the hint. I am more concerned with Lucas as he is visibly shaken up.”

Lucas struggling to get up from the ground receives help from Dave who lends a hand. Lucas dusts himself off and stumbles back. His energy levels zapped.

“Dave, take Lucas back to his apartment and make sure he sleeps a little. I’ll take Dan to see Vic and get Travis and Dylan to take us home in an hour or two.”

They briefly share a kiss. Dave quickly clutches at Jen’s hand, “Look after yourself and the baby.”

Jen smiles and walks back into the hospital. Dave takes Lucas back to his apartment. When Lucas walks in, he forgot he had organised Dave to make a trail of red rose petals from the front door to the bedroom. Lucas wanted to do something special for Vic tonight to make her feel relaxed after today’s hospital exercises which turned into something real with a disastrous outcome. Dave told Lucas he would sweep the petals up. 

He was not expecting to feel emotionally drained. Dave made sure Lucas went to lay down and to try and sleep, but he couldn’t. His mind kept replaying the scene of Vic jumping in front of him and taking the bullet for him. Why did she do that?

Somehow amongst his thoughts, Lucas managed to sleep for just over an hour. He looked at his alarm clock and it flashed 2:14 am. He walks out to the small cosy lounge room. The TV was still on and Dave was asleep on the couch. He turns the TV off, then wanders around the apartment not sure what he should be doing.

Lucas thinks back to what Jen said about sneaking into the hospital. The thought made him get dressed, He begins to replicate Clark Kent by putting on his fake reading glasses. He quietly leaves and drives to the hospital.

Lucas notices Travis standing at the entrance into the hospital. Travis smiles at him shyly as Lucas walks up to him.

‘I was not expecting a welcoming party.”

“I had strict instructions from Jen to keep an eye out for your sneaky arrival so I can get you in to see Vic. Follow me.”

Lucas felt bad that Travis had to wait for him to turn up. “Have you been waiting here all this time for me?”

“No, not really I have been sitting by Vic’s bed in case she wakes. Jen and I did not want her to wake up without someone being there for her. I needed to take a break, walk around a bit and wait for a little while to see if you would arrive. I saw your car appear.”

“Has she woken up yet?” Lucas asks as they walk through the corridor into the ICU.

“No, I suspect she is waiting for you.” Travis motions Lucas to Vic’s room.

“I’ll leave you to it so I can go home and get some sleep. Maya will come by around five o’clock. Can you stay here until then?”

Lucas nods his head as he walks past Travis into Vic’s room. His breath catches as Vic’s lifeless body lays deadly still. The only sound was coming from the heart monitoring system. Wires, sensors, and a number of cannulas are attached to Vic’s body.

Feeling overwhelmed Lucas takes a seat beside Vic’s bed. His hands take hold of Vic’s right hand. He stares at Vic’s face wishing for her to open her eyes.

After sometime Lucas rests his head against Vic’s hand being held by his own. Vic’s eyes flicker open then close. Lucas looks up to check to see if she had woken. He feels despair as she hadn’t. He bends his head down.

Vic’s eyes open again. This time staying open to look around the room. Her gaze falls on the blond-haired mop that droops down.

“Luke.” Vic struggles to say.

Lucas had not heard her soft voice. Vic tries to wriggle her fingers of the hand Lucas held. Again, Lucas had not become aware that Vic was awake. She closes her eyes in weakness and sleep takes hold.

___________________________________________________

An hour later Vic wakes again. Lucas was leaning back in the lounge chair. His eyes closed. His fake reading glasses tilted on his face. She laughs at the precious sight of Lucas pretending to be Clark Kent.

Lucas twitches slightly. His eyes open with a start. He notices chocolate orbs staring at him. His heart pounding in his chest.

“About time you woke up,” Vic mutters.

“Vic!” Lucas springs up in relief, walks over to the bed and leans in to kiss Vic softly on the lips.

“Wow! That was a kiss.”

“Yes! I had to make sure your heart keeps beating strongly.” Lucas chuckles saying the exact words Vic said to him when she had kissed him in hospital after the abandoned high-rise structure fire months ago.

“My heart beats for you and Daniel. How is Yemi?”

“Can you stop thinking like the Chief for once.”

“No, Ripley give me an update.”

“Yemi is showing signs of hemiplegia. The postoperative phase will tell us more.”

Vic felt sad for the woman. The fire department would help with her hospital bills and recovery. Vic would make sure of it. Her thoughts soon turn to Jackson. 

Before she could even ask, Lucas blurts out “Jackson is dead. He was extremely troubled and… F…’ed up.”

Vic nods in agreeance. “That he was.”

“Vic, that was a bloody stupid, idiotic move you made, jumping in front of that bullet. You told me not to be a hero and there you were trying to be Supergirl. You are not bulletproof.”

“I had to protect you. I could not lose you too.”

“But I nearly lost you,” Lucas yells. “You of all people know what it feels like to see the one that you love die. It tears your heart apart. The lifeless stare I saw from you after you got shot was what traumatised me the most.”

“That’s the reason why I am back. I saw you crying and in pain. I needed to take that hurt away.”

“You saw me?”

“Yes, in heaven’s garden with Tucker.”

“You were with Tucker in the waiting room.” Jealously had encroached into Lucas’s tone.

“Luke, don’t be jealous of a dead person. Don’t get me wrong I wanted to stay with Tucker but I also wanted to be with you. I chose you.”

“You chose to come back to me, why?” Lucas asks.

“Because I love you, Lucas Ripley. Dammit, I do.” Vic says with conviction.

A very wide smile spreads across Luke’s face. “I love you too.” 

Vic snort laughs, “I said I love you…I did, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.” Lucas chuckles and kisses Vic on the forehead, then on each of her eyelids, her nose before attaching his lips with hers in a lingering kiss.

A nurse comes in to check Vic’s vitals. She blushes interrupting the tender moment. Vic and Lucas watch her go about her business. Her face softens as she checks Vic’s chart.

“Your blood pressure is hypotensive. I will call Dr Altman-Koracick as a precaution.” The blond-haired nurse tells them disappearing out the door.

Vic’s expression changes to concern. Lucas evaluates Vic’s heart monitor and blood pressure. 

“Maybe it’s nothing too worrying. Your heart has just gone through some trauma. It’s not unexpected.” Lucas encourages. 

“Will you stay with me?” Vic asks yawning.

“I am going nowhere now that you have finally told me how you really feel. You have come along way since that first day I met you.”

Vic shakes her head, “That was the lost Vic. You helped in finding the real Vic.”

“What will happen to us if your new relationship fraternisation policy doesn’t get passed?”

“Mayor Durkan wants me to nominate to become the next Mayor of Seattle.” 

Lucas chuckles but stops seeing the seriousness on Vic’s face. “Are you for real.”

“Yes, it is a possibility but it doesn’t mean that I will be Mayor as I might not get voted in.”

“Is this something you want?”

“Never even given it a thought. I don’t feel it’s what I want at the moment. The SFD appears to be in a state of disarray. I can change that. The department needs me. With you coming into my life it has created a headache.”

“Think positively. If I didn’t come into your life would you have changed the workplace romance rules?”

“Well, I would have got around to it. I was not expecting to put it on the top of my list so soon.” Vic mutters turning her lip up. “Discovering the mess, the previous Chief made opened my eyes. I thought he was a good guy, retiring for family reasons but no he was a downright scoundrel.”

“Get some sleep. You need to rest those beautiful eyes of yours.” Lucas states as Vic yawns on cue.

“I love you…” Vic says drifting off to sleep.

_____________________________________

Friday came by fast. Vic had to go back into the operating room as a metal particle showed up in imaging. The bullet that was removed in the first surgery had fragmented when it hit her chest and needed retrieval. Her hypotension then began to improve. 

Mayor Durkan arrived into Vic’s ICU room mid-afternoon to see Vic and tell her the news that she had been waiting for. Vic eyed the woman closely as Jean sat down in the chair beside Vic’s bed.

“Well?”

Jean rolls her eyes. “Vic, personally as someone that knows you, I was totally frightened that I almost lost a friend. As Mayor, I was concerned for you and for everyone else’s welfare. I started to think about my role as Mayor. I have decided to run for a second term.”

“Why the change?”

“Vic you are a great Fire Chief. I need you to remain in that position. Please don’t run for Mayor. Not yet anyway.”

Vic frowns “Are you scared I could win.”

Jean chuckles, “I know you would and in a landslide. Over the past two days, I have seen so much support for you. Not only in the SFD but the SPD, City Hall and from the community at large. I want to support you in your efforts in changing the SFD for the better.”

“Does that mean my fraternisation policy got past?”

“Yes, with some small incidentals.”

“Which are?”

“We can talk about those when you have recovered.”

“Anything else?”

“As Mayor, I recommend that you the Fire Chief and your subordinate lover contact HR ASAP so he can come and visit you in hospital and not sneak about.”

“Okay…What makes you think he is sneaking in to see me?”

“My youngest daughter is a blond-haired nurse in ICU here at Grey’s.”

“Oh!” 

“I hear he is very handsome.”

“Is that all?”

Jean laughs. “Congratulations on your new policy and for being alive and in love.”

“Thanks Jean.”

A half-hour later Dean stops by to see Vic. “Chief.”

“What no Geez woman?”

Dean gives Vic a forced smile. Vic realises Dean is obviously not coping with Yemi's diagnosis.

“How’s Yemi?”

“She has not improved. Paralysis still remains.”

“Dean it’s been less than two days. Her body and spine are still in shock. It could take a few more days before any small sensation returns.”

“That’s what Dr Koracick told us. How are you?”

“You heard I had to go back into surgery yesterday.” Dean nods “I am feeling much better and I am improving. My doctor who is also a Koracick has mentioned I could be moved out of ICU as early as tonight.”

“Great news, Vic.”

“Dean, Yemi will improve though she will need a lot of help with rehabilitation.”

“My parents will care for Yemi. My mum has set up the guest room downstairs of their house for her. An occupational therapist is helping my parents with organising wheelchair access into and around the house and making the bathroom more wheelchair compliant.”

“She is well supported. Please send her my regards.”

Dean waves goodbye as he leaves Vic’s room. Less than a minute later Lucas appears incognito with a baseball cap and sunglasses on.

“I was waiting for Dean to leave. Andy gave me these forms for us to fill out for HR. I brought along a pen for you and for me.”

Vic smiles brightly at Lucas “Do you know that Tucker’s gift to me was you.”

Lucas stops what he was doing and stares at Vic. “I do, he told me himself.”

“Tucker is my angel looking out for me. God bless him.”

Lucas comes close to Vic and links his left hand with Vic’s right hand. “He’s my angel too. He gave me the best present ever.”

“Oh, that sneaky man we are each other gifts.” She laughs.

As soon as Vic says that two white butterflies mysteriously appear fluttering into the room intertwined with one another. Vic and Lucas watch them flitter about before they came to rest on Vic and Lucas’s interlocked hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. There will be a timeshift of two years. Please leave your thoughts and comments as this story comes to an end,


	15. The End Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the events of the hospital siege Vic is once again in the hospital. This time there's joyfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh for this story. This final chapter got longer and longer as I went along. So I had to break it up into two parts.
> 
> Sorry, this has taken a while. I did not like it to begin with and had to change it. I am sort of satisfied. It seems as though I tied it off in this first part but there is one more part to come.

*Two years after the day of the hospital siege*

Lucas stood with his back to Vic. He was staring down at the single solitaire diamond engagement ring. His nervousness had risen since he stepped into Vic’s hospital room at Grey/Sloan Memorial Hospital.

“Luke, what are you hiding?” Vic asks suspiciously.

The anxiousness Lucas is feeling had won out and pockets the ring back in his trouser pants. When he turns around the first thing, he sees is the quizzical smiling face of the love of his life, Victoria Hughes.

“Nothing.” Lucas acts nonchalant coming over to Vic and kisses her forehead.

He looks down at the little bundle being held in Vic’s arms. His heart swells as he stares at his and Vic’s son that arrived at 9:20 am that morning. Just over an hour ago. This little joyfulness came two weeks early.

“If it’s okay with you. I think we should name our blued eyed son Tucker David Ripley- Hughes.” Lucas suggests cautiously.

“Really!” Vic exclaims as tears well in her eyes. “Thank you that means a lot.”

“Yes, it has to be Tucker.” Lucas reaffirms wiping away a tear that escapes down her cheek.

“Lucas, his middle name will not be David. I know you promised Dave that you would try to slip it in.” Vic tells him in a serious tone then she makes her own recommendation. “I think his middle name should be John after your Grandfather. Both you and Tucker loved him or you could choose Brian after your father.” 

“No to Brian. Tucker John Ripley-Hughes. Um…It has a nice ring to it.” Lucas frowns not totally convinced of the doubled last name.

The right side of Vic’s mouth turns up. “I think we shouldn’t hyphenate his name.”

“Yeah, agreed. Hughes or Ripley?” Lucas was quick in his response.

Vic smiles up at Lucas. “I am thinking of Tucker John Ripley.”

“Are you sure?” Lucas questions. “Are you really fine with him taking my last name? 

Vic’s response is to pass baby Tucker over to Lucas. “Go take Tucker and introduce him to the rest of his family and your mother. Everyone will be waiting to meet our daughter. What a shock they will have just like we had.” 

Lucas chuckles as the baby whimpers slightly, “Hey, hey beautiful guy the doctor got it wrong didn’t she. You are not a girl. Ohh…noo…you’re not.” Lucas jabbers away in baby talk as he strokes his son’s cheek.

As Lucas walks out of the room the midwife Caroline who was present at Tucker’s birth seductively watches Luke’s backside. Vic notices the woman in her mid-forties admiring her man.

Caroline looks over to Vic blushing. “Your husband has a nice behind.”

“I know, right but he’s not my husband.”

“Neither of you have put a ring on it yet. Damn what’s wrong with you both?” Caroline asks.

Vic shrugs “Time has flown by since we outed our relationship two years ago. We’ve had to navigate our way through some work issues that had arisen due to me being Lucas’s boss.”

“Oh, that old chestnut, hey. I guess those issues were ironed out.” 

“Yeah, the wrinkles did get smoothed over after a couple of months then family woes got in the way. My sister’s boyfriend and now husband Dave was threatened with deportation after some forms to extend his visa went missing and as a result of the stress, my sister miscarried their baby at four months. Marriage wasn’t so important to Lucas or me at that time.”

“I am sorry to hear about your sister. Losing a foetus can be cruel.”

“Yeah, it was an upsetting time for her and the family but my sister Jen and her hubby of less than a year are ecstatic now with the birth of their identical twin daughters six months. ago.”

“That is great to hear. So, now is as good of a time as any to ask your man to marry you don’t you think? I will leave you to rest and consider that point.”

Vic nods as she had already started to ponder what the midwife suggested. Vic didn’t want to have to ask Lucas. It was what she had done with Tucker and she did not want to replicate that special moment with Lucas. 

She and Lucas needed to create their own proposal memory. Vic was confident Lucas would get around to asking her to marry him very soon.

_______________________________________________

Walking down the hospital corridor Lucas couldn’t help but stare at his son. He began to recollect the night Vic had told him he was going to be a father.

Six weeks after Jen and Dave’s wedding Lucas had decided to propose to Vic. She, of course, caught Jen’s bridal bouquet at the wedding. All eyes drifted to him with anticipation of him asking Vic to be his wife. Lucas ignored the comments and glances. He didn’t want to spoil Jen and Dave’s wedding celebrations.

So weeks on just before sundown at Station 19 on a Wednesday night. Lucas had enlisted Travis and Andy to help with getting Vic to the station. Lucas’s plans had evaporated when a five-alarm fire occurred at a shopping mall. 

Vic was present at the fire. Travis and Ripley were ordered to check on a section of the mall where people were reported as being trapped. Vic had called Lucas over to her before he left to go on his mission. She told him she had news for him. Instead of telling him, they were going to have a baby Vic asked Lucas to promise he would return to her.

Hours later after finding six individuals cut off by fire in a gaming store Lucas was being treated in the aid car for minor cuts and abrasions. Vic was the one administering his care. That’s when she told him she was six weeks pregnant. It was not what Lucas had expected as they had been careful throughout their relationship.

Vic confessed that she had missed a couple of days taking her contraceptive pill the week of Jen and Dave’s wedding. Vic had gone to Vancouver alone to help Jen with organising the wedding. They were so busy that Vic forgot. The night of the wedding was the first time in just over a week that Vic and Lucas had sexy time.

Lucas decided it was best to hide the engagement ring away. Travis and Dylan kept the ring at their house. Lucas’s idea was to ask Vic to marry him on the day of their baby’s birth. He thought it best not to place more stress on Vic to plan a wedding while in the early stages of pregnancy in case she lost the baby just as Jen had done.

“Oh, little mate why am I so panicked to ask your mum to be my wife?” He asks his son who sleeps soundly in his arms. “I love your mum so much and I know she loves me but I am scared she will say no. What is wrong with me?”

“You are being a coward, a scaredy-cat and a daft idiot.” Came a familiar voice.

Lucas looks up to see Jen coming to a standstill in front of him. “Don’t swear in front of your nephew.”

“What a nephew, not a niece?” Jen moans sadly. “I was hoping our girls would do girlie things together.” Jen thinks for a moment. A smile creeps on her face. “They could always put pretty pink dresses on him, I guess.” She jests.

“Elizabeth Darcie and Tulcie Victoria are not putting dresses on my son.” Lucas rebukes.

“So, who is this lil man?” Jen asks.

“Tucker this is your Aunty Jennifer.” Lucas hands a teary Jen her nephew.

“You called him Tucker?” Jen asks between sobs admiring the babe in arms.

“Yes, of course. He is an important member of our family.”

“That he was…still is. How is Victoria?” Jen asks concerned.

“Give me back the baby and go see for yourself. I am sure she wants to talk to you.”

Jen kisses baby Tucker on his nose. “He is so adorable. You and Vic made a beautiful baby. Travis will be overjoyed that he has a great head of hair.”

Lucas laughs “I think tiny Tucker does take after his dad. He does have my blue eyes. If we have a little girl next, I want her to be a vision like her mother.”

“Don’t talk about having another baby so soon around Vic or any other new mothers for that matter after the pain of labour,” Jen warns rocking her right index finger from side to side.

“Noted,” Lucas says and walks off down the corridor into the waiting room.

Travis comes running towards Lucas pushing a newly pregnant Andy out the way to get first dibs in holding the baby. However, Travis is pipped at the post by Daniel as he steps his tall frame in front of Travis.

“Hey little sis, I’m your big brother Dan,” Daniel softly speaks looking amazed at the baby.

“Sorry to disappoint Dan, this little dude is your brother,” Luke whispers.

“What! I have a brother.” He yells in surprise. “Well, Crickey…can…can I hold him?” Dan stutters in a frightened tone scared that he may drop his sibling.

The astonished gasps and groans were heard at the mention that the baby was a boy “What am I supposed to do with these pink balloons?” Maya asks in disappointment as Lucas shows Dan how to hold the newborn.

Jack laughs “I told you to buy a gender-neutral colour but no you wouldn’t listen.”

Maya sends her husband a death stare “I’ll divorce you.” Maya threatens. 

“No, you won’t I give you mind-blowing sex,” Jack mumbles into her ear so only she could hear.

A smile crosses Maya’s lips. “Jack, you know what side my bread is buttered.” She coos.

A small young girl wanders from the arms of Dylan and heads towards Maya. “Aunty Maya may I have the balloons please.”

Travis smiles at his and Dylan’s newly adopted four-year-old daughter Olivia. “Beautiful manners Liv,” Travis tells her as Maya passes the three balloons to the small African American child.

Travis and Dylan had been talking for years about adoption but never ventured into it until eighteen months ago when Olivia came into their lives after her parents died in a house fire that Travis and the rest of nineteen attended. 

Olivia needing a place to stay and be cared for, Travis and Dylan put up their hand to foster the young girl. They fell instantly in love with her as she did with them. With no other family members coming forward to claim her they asked the question if they could legally make her their daughter. The adoption had only been finalised less than a month ago.

After a couple of minutes, Lucas takes back his son. Lucas’s mother Janice stands by Lucas’s side.

“May I please hold my grandson?” Janice asks in a whiny tone as she tried to take the baby.

Lucas holds tightly onto his son. “Mum stand down. I need to make an introduction.”

Janice glares at her son “Well hurry I want to hold my grandbaby.”

“Mum...” Lucas growls.

Janice rolls her eyes. “Get on with it.” 

“As you just found out the daughter Vic and I was expecting to meet turned out to be our son.”

“Mate, you better keep him away from my daughters.” Dave pipes up standing next to Dean Miller as he holds his baby daughter who was born after he had a vasectomy. 

Four weeks after getting the sterilization procedure done, Dean found out that Nikki was expecting their sixth child. There was a lot of swearing from them both, but after the initial shock wore off, they were very keen to meet the last child they would conceive.

Dave nudges Dean “I don’t want the son of Ripley to come close to my Jasmina when he starts to walk.” He says sternly. “One Ripley has already broken a Miller heart.”

Lucas shakes his head. “I am not going to go there with you Dean. Yemi is now in Chicago getting on with life with her physical therapist husband and is happy being a law student.”

“Yes, she is happy now that she is walking again and found the love of her life. But you and Vic upset her immensely when she found out about you two and that was on top of going through rehabilitation. She was a mess until her now-husband showed up as her physical therapist.” 

“I am glad she got what she wanted in the end.”

“A rich husband.” Nikki cackled hiding from Dean behind Andy and Maya who laughed as well.

Lucas clears his throat so everyone quietens. “Sorry that Vic and I could not keep up the tradition of the last sixteen months and have a daughter. Andy and Robert, you better lock up tiny Elena as well because Tucker John Ripley has arrived into the world and he will break many a heart.”

The happily surprised sounds and cheers confirmed the choice of name was the correct one. Janice melts as Lucas hands over his son to her.

“How is Victoria?” She asks.

“Vic did great. I appreciate you helping her earlier this morning while I was on shift.”

“I must admit Victoria has grown on me. If it weren’t for her you and I would not be talking today.” 

“Or even Dad for that matter. Mum, you made it unbearable at the start with your meddling. Vic made an effort for us and Dad to reconcile. She wanted our child to know all of their family.”

Janice stares in awe of the baby that lay in her arms. “I was wrong in my initial opinion of Victoria. She has fought for your love, to be with you, to make a family with you. So, hurry up and ask her to marry you.”

Lucas looks at his mother in amazement “You have turned a corner. I think your first grandchild has softened you and your opinions.”

Janice smiles, her happiness portrayed all over her face. “Losing you and the thought of never knowing my expanding family has changed me. I was a possessive mother wanting the best for you. I was mistaken you found it on your own.”

Someone behind them clears their throat. Lucas chuckles knowing it had to be Travis wanting his turn to meet Tucker.

Reluctantly Janice passes the creamy caramel baby over to an awe-struck Travis “Look at him, he has your hair, Luke.” Travis cheerfully states.

Everyone around them laughs. Dylan starts pumping his fist. Jack, Maya, Andy and Dean groan.

“What’s happening?” Janice asks in bewilderment.

“Dylan and Travis bet that the baby would have my quantity of hair.”

Janice frowns “Some newborns tend to have a great amount of dark hair. It will change with time.”

“It will. My Godson will have blondish hair.” Travis says confidently.

Lucas gives Dave a wink. “Godson, Tucker will be my Godson.” Dave bleats loudly rocking his two daughters in the twin pram.

“I have dibs on him. Vic promised that Dylan and I would be the baby’s godfathers.” Travis whines.

Lucas and Dave couldn’t contain their laughter. “Mate, I’m just pulling your leg,” Dave tells him.

“What…Oh…Common.” Travis squeals making Tucker cry.

Andy takes the crying newborn “Tucker I hope in about seven months I can have a son for you to be friends with.” Andy talks to him softly and he stops wailing.

Maya stands next to Andy “My turn.” She announces.

After Maya has a go at cradling Tucker Lucas takes him from her and starts to walk out of the room.

“Wait, Luke,” Travis calls as Dylan walks over with a shopping bag.

“What’s this?” Lucas looked baffled.

Travis and Dylan smile at one another. “I thought this could help you with your marriage proposal.” Dylan signs as Travis holds up a t-shirt and a baby onesie.

Lucas sees what is written on them. His surprise makes him sigh in relief. “Thanks, Dylan I need a bit of help,” Lucas tells him while Travis communicates what Lucas said. 

“No worries mate.” Dylan signs to him smiling.

______________________________________________

While Lucas was showing off his son to their friends, Vic felt tired and closed her eyes to take a quick nap. A knock at the door opened them to see Jen.

“Well done Vic on another handsome son.”

“You saw him?”

“Yes, in the corridor just now. Lucas was talking to the baby about how scared he was of…of… oh never mind. I think the baby will take after Lucas.” Jen tells Vic nearly spoiling Lucas’s impending proposal.

“I think you are right. Tucker will be as charming and unrelenting as his father I fear.” Vic smirks.

Jen comes in and hugs her sister. “Thank you for naming him, Tucker. My brother would be so honoured.”

Vic and Jen smile at one another as they both think of their passed loved one. “It was Lucas’s idea,” Vic said.

“I thought you were the one with all the great ideas?”

Vic gave a quick chuckle “Not this time.”

“Lucas has a good heart. He knows how much Tucker meant to us and those that knew him.” Jen comments.

Vic stares off looking out the hospital window to the outside. Jen sees uncertainty showing on Vic's face.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Do you think I should propose to Lucas?”

“Don’t,” Jen shouts at Vic who gives her an inquisitive expression. Realising her response was quick and loud Jen covers up by saying “You can’t that was your and Tucker’s thing.”

Vic relaxes “That’s what I thought. I’ll just have to throw subtle hints, I guess.”

“Good idea.” Jen briefly closes her eyes and breathes calmly in relief. “You could suggest a holiday to Australia and entice him up the Sydney Harbour Bridge and threaten him to propose to you or you’ll throw him off.”

They both laugh “I am not going to choose your way of being proposed to. As I remember you telling me Dave almost dropped the engagement ring from the bridge as he was shaking so much. Lucas likes to be different.” 

“Be a little more patient and give him some encouragement,” Jen advises.

“Thanks, Jen. How are the girls?”

“Andy and Maya are excited for you and want to see you in a little while.”

Vic shakes her head. “Not Andy and Maya. I meant your daughters.”

Jen bursts out crying her voice brittle “After my miscarriage, I never thought I would have them. To this day, I still wonder if that baby was a boy or a girl and what they would have been like.”

Vic holds Jen tightly in a hug. “I know it was hard for you losing your first baby but look at what you have now. Two beautiful girls that Dave dotes on.”

Jen wipes the tears from her face and forces a smile. “I love Dave so much, and I felt like I let him down, I felt defective.” 

“Jen you never let Dave down. Yes, he was sorrowful but he was more concerned for the despair you were going through. His love helped pull you through your grief and look where you have ended up. Married to the man of your dreams and a loving mother to twin daughters. I have never seen you happier. So why are you so emotional?”

Jen’s true smile spreads across her face. “I have been blessed again. I just found out that I'm pregnant but don't tell anyone because I am only a month along,”

Vic squeals quietly “ I am happy for you and Dave but I won't get excited yet until you are well on your way to having this baby."

"It's hard not to feel afraid of another miscarriage but Dave has been very positive. We are so happy but not yet excited."

Vic hugs Jen again "So tell me how are the girls?”

Jen brightens “They are taking turns sleeping, feeding and pooping. So, tiring for both Dave and me since Dave’s mom went back home to Australia last month but at least I have a house cleaner that comes in once a week and Dave’s sister has been very supportive.”

“I wonder how Janice will go with helping out at home while she is here.” Vic expresses.

“Well, she helped you in the small wee hours of this morning when your contractions started and kept monitoring you until it was time for you to go to the hospital.”

“She was very calm and caring. We had a good talk about family and she is so excited to meet her grandchild.”

Lucas appears at Vic's hospital room door holding Tucker. He had sought the help of a nurse to change Tucker into his onesie while he presented his naked chest to an audience of admiring nurses changing into his gifted t-shirt. The coy smile he gives Vic made her nether region twinge with excitement and she couldn’t hold back her beautiful smile.

Jen noticing the exchange bends over to kiss Vic on the cheek. “I’ll take my leave now. I’ll drop by later. I love you Vic and your new addition.”

Vic takes hold of Jen’s hand “Thank you, Jen. I love you too.”

Jen walks up to Lucas and whispers “Did Dylan give you his gift?”

Lucas not taking his eyes off Vic nods his head. Jen takes a peek at baby Tucker and kisses his cheek before pulling Lucas’s head down and also giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Good Luck,” Jen mumbles to him before leaving the room.

“What have you got there handsome?” Vic asks.

“You talking to me or the baby, gorgeous lady?”

Vic flashes her eyes “Bring our son to me. I need another look at him.”

Apprehension starts building in Lucas. He takes a deep breath and whispers to Tucker “This is it, little guy. We got this.”

Lucas walks over to Vic who was still sitting up in bed. He passes the baby over to her. Vic notices Tucker’s swaddling blanket is loose and opens it up. 

Vic gasps and slowly read aloud, “Mommy, Daddy has a question for you.”

With anticipation, Vic looks towards Lucas, who had taken off his pale blue sweater to reveal the question on his t-shirt. Lucas watches Vic’s face light up in happiness. 

“Will you marry me?” Vic repeats the question on Luke’s t-shirt. She hums “Umm…” making Lucas wait for her answer.

Bending on one knee beside Vic’s bed Lucas holds up the engagement to her. “Victoria Hughes, I wanted to do this nine months ago, but instead you surprised me with my impending fatherhood. I decided to wait until this day to ask you because of what Jen went through. My nerves got the better of me earlier. With a little push from Dylan and Tucker, my courage reappeared.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Vic yells loudly without letting Lucas finish.

Lucas shakes his head chuckling. “Victoria Hughes, I gave my heart to you the first day I met you. Flirting with you was all I could do to make you notice me as Lucas Ripley and not as your dearly departed Tucker Davis. I was given hope that you liked me when you began yelling at me and threatening to fire me. It wasn’t until our first kiss I knew I had fallen for you.”

“Luke, it’s yes,” Vic shouts at Lucas in exasperation interrupting his proposal.

“Dammit Vic, let me finish.” He tells her sternly.

Vic playfully rolls her eyes “Lucas Ripley, I am answering the question on your t-shirt I want to marry you too.”

“But with my voice, I want to ask the mother of my child to marry me. Vic, I am so astonished that you fell in love with me. It felt like forever for you to tell me that you love me but I am so grateful you told me. I want us to share our love for one another for a lifetime. Victoria Hughes will you marry me.”

A tear falls from her right eye. “Yes, Lucas Ripley, of course, I’ll marry you.”

Lucas stands and with fumbling fingers manages to put the perfect fitting engagement on Vic’s left ring finger. Vic turns her head upwards for Lucas’s mouth to seize hers.

There is loud rapturous applause coming from the corridor. All their friends watch from the doorway and windows into the room.

Tucker getting frightened expels a loud cry. Vic wraps him up tightly in his blanket and he quietens. Andy runs in and is the first to congratulate them.

“About time you two get hitched. It was inevitable from the moment you set your eyes on Lucas’s ass.” Andy proclaims to Vic as she smirks.

Lucas grins at Vic in his roguish way “I didn’t realise that swaggering my behind was all it took for you to admire me,”

“You should have seen the drool oozing from the side of her mouth,” Andy adds.

“I can just imagine if it’s in the same way she dribbles at my nakedness.”

That declaration made Andy blush “I think you just embarrassed your Captain, Lieutenant Ripley.” Vic observes.

“Vic, you are on maternity leave and not the chief at the moment so don’t act that way. Just be my wife to be, the woman I love.”

“Well, that’s not what you said three nights ago in bed. You wanted me to order you around in my authoritative way.” Vic told him teasingly.

“Vic! Shoosh.”

“Luke don’t feel embarrassed by making love to Vic in her state. I think the orgasms are more intensified for the pregnant woman.”

Maya overhearing that insight hollers “Jack make me pregnant now.”

There is laughter as Maya drags a shocked Jack by the arm out of the room. They soon come back in with Jack looking a bit more relieved.

Maya announces “False alarm but we do have a confession to make. Jack and I will become foster parents and we are expecting our first two additions in about a week. A brother and sister combo. We’ll tell you more later. Today we celebrate the Hughes-Ripley clan on the birth of their son and getting engaged.”

More loud cheers are chorused from the room and corridor. Lucas and Vic get congratulated with hugs and kisses from their friends which also include Cam, Jean Durkan. Lila and Jules. 

Caroline, the midwife comes rushing in and starts clapping loudly to get everyone’s attention “Everyone out. Mother and child need time to bond and rest. Shoo, shoo.” She orders and ushers’ people out the door.

“Ripley, Lila and cousin Jules are going to organise a get together at the Montgomery household to wet the baby’s head. Everyone can start coming by from 4 o’clock if you want to meet us there later.” Dave yells over his shoulder to Lucas.

Caroline takes Tucker from Vic and chuckles noticing his onesie. She lays him into the portable baby crib “Your son has had enough commotion for his first hours being born into the world. You all need rest now. Call for the nurse if you need to.” Caroline notices Lucas’s t-shirt “Congratulations on asking Ms Hughes to be your wife. She was considering whether to ask you.

The room falls quiet once Caroline leaves. Vic moves closer to the edge of the left side of the bed and pats the space next to her for Lucas to sit next to her. Vic cosies up to Lucas as he puts an arm around her drawing her closer to him.

Lucas looks down into Vic’s eyes. “You are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have you in my life. How did I deserve you?”

“It was all your time spent flirting with me that got you over the line,” Vic giggles.

“I knew I would win you over by flirting with you.” Lucas flashes a victory smile while curling up his right hand into a flattened-out fist and brushing the outermost knuckle joints on the upper part of his chest in an expression of congratulating himself.

“Would you have proposed to me if I didn’t do it? I know that you proposed to Tucker.”

“No, I was planning to surprise you with hints but Dylan did amazingly to give you the encouragement.”

“So, when do you want to get married?

“I don’t want anything too big or too small.” Vic states.

“How about I talk with Christine and we can have the ceremony and reception at the diner.”

“I think that is a great idea.” Vic yawns “Our guests can be served with burgers, fries and shakes.”

“Oh, don’t forget the stale bagels and lukewarm coffee.” Lucas says laughing then adds “We could get Cam to supply the alcohol if the diner has a liquor license.”

“Let’s do it in several months. I want this immediate time with you and our boys.”

Vic yawns again. “You’re tired, go to sleep while you have the chance.” 

“I love you…” Vic manages to convey to Lucas before drifting off to sleep.

She dreams happily of her life today. Having the man, she loves in her life and creating offspring with him. How her life has changed since she met Lucas Ripley. Vic never thought she could ever feel this contented again. It was all due to her past love Tucker Davis. The man she was ready to spend her life with. His mystic ability brought Lucas and her together. For that, she would be eternally grateful to her lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am interested to find out how you feel about the first part of this chapter. What possibly could happen in the second part.
> 
> PS. There is a time jump once again.


	16. The End-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months have passed since Lucas proposed to Vic. It's time for Lucas and Vic say 'I Do' or will Andy's baby decide to enter the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tables Turned has been a story that drove itself. The core of TT dealt with grief, renewal and mostly love.
> 
> I am so grateful to the readers who sent through their Kudos or commented. You may not realise if it wasn't for your support and encouragement I may have dumped this story completely. Your comments powered me to continue a story I fell in love with and am emotionally attached to. Thanks to all of you who have read a lost Vic find her way to Lucas Ripley. I 💖 Vicley

Seven months have passed since Lucas’s proposal. Vic got her wish to spend time with her growing family before going back to work a month ago. During her maternity leave, Vic managed to arrange her wedding with the help of Travis and Dylan. 

Vic is in her bedroom she shares with Lucas staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror wearing a simple satin ivory V neck, backless wedding dress with pockets. Her hair is voluminous with a mess of curls falling out of the pinned updo. An ivory, pearl bridal comb fastened to the left side of her head. Two loose curly tendrils frame her face at the temples.

A heavily pregnant Andy waddles into the room with Cam’s cousin Gareth, the photographer “Vic you decided to get married now to vex me. I am about to drop this baby and ruin this beautiful midnight blue bridesmaid dress.”

“Andy you are not due for another two weeks.” Vic quells and further adds “You are not going to deliver on my wedding day.”

“Vic, you came two weeks early with Tucker so I could go into labour any second.”

Vic walks over to Andy and bends down to her low big bump and softly says “Baby Sullivan it would be very inconvenient for your mother and me if you decided to make your entrance into the world today.”

Andy gasps “The baby is kicking. I think it’s either protesting or is agreeing with you.”

Vic frowns “He has to be agreeing.”

‘What makes you think it’s a he?”

“Because you keep promising Tucker you will be having a boy. Why did you not find out the gender of the baby this time?”

“Vic my OB is who you had. She got the sex of your child wrong. Not taking the chance for her to be wrong this time. Besides Bobby and I want to be surprised.”

Travis walks in looking handsome in his dark navy-blue suit with an ivory shirt and dark navy-blue satin tie, Olivia and Maya’s seven-year-old foster daughter Maddie follow close behind. “Aunty Vic, Maddie and I are so happy to be your flower girls. We love our dresses.” Olivia says excitedly twirling around in her dark navy-blue lace and soft tulle flower girl dress with an ivory satin sash.

Travis looks over Vic with appreciation. “You are so beautiful Vic. You are glowing.”

Vic nervously laughs “You could say that.”

Travis and Andy give each other a shrug. “Vic, do you need to tell us something?” Travis asks, curiously staring at her.

A soft knock on the door interrupts them. In walks Daniel in his dark navy-blue tuxedo. Vic stares at him in shock.

“You…you…look like your…Dad. You are so…handsome.” Vic’s voice quivers trying to hold back the tears.

Daniel grins “I can see why both Dad and Lucas fell for you. Mom, you are stunning.”

Vic grabs Daniel with both hands and hugs him tightly. Andy bursts out crying, then Travis starts. Gareth captures the touching moments.

“I am so emotional. You two are just too sweet.” Andy mumbles.

“I’m crying in sympathy.” Travis quavers.

“No, you’re not Trav.” Jen barks coming into the room observing the tender moment Vic and Daniel were exchanging. Jen being three weeks behind Andy in gestation also finds herself breaking down. “My make-up is ruined now.” Jen sobs reaching for a tissue of the dresser.

Maya stumbles into the room a little dishevelled in her bridesmaid dress. Frowning at the waterworks that are in progress. Jen was the first to notice Maya had arrived.

“Where did you get to Maya? I was looking for you everywhere. Has Jessica arrived with the flowers?” Jen asks frantically.

“No, but Jack arrived with the fire truck to take us to the diner. I was waylaid when he told me how beautiful I look and well…” Maya lifted her shoulders in a shrug “You know I had to do the right thing and reward him.”

Daniel shakes his head while Travis gasps. “Maya, do you mean you were well laid?”

“I can’t answer for myself but Jack appeared to be. And to answer your question Jen, yes Jessica has just arrived with the flowers.”

“Who organised the fire truck?” Vic asks in surprise, knowing she didn’t do it.

“Your friend ex-Mayor Durkan did. She was owed a favour by the new Mayor.” Maya mentions.

“Oh, the new Mayor is delicious looking. Reminds me of Idris Alba.” Travis grins like a Cheshire cat. “I would like a piece of Mayor Hendrix.”

Becky-Sue the cat wanders into the room along with mother cat Joan and the runt of the litter Tiny-Tots, she meows loudly “It seems Becky-Sue agrees with you Uncle Trav.” Daniel affirms.

“Are we ready to go? I want to see Vic married before I have this baby.” Andy insists walking to the door.

“Speaking of babies where is Tucker?” Maya asks concerned.

Vic pouts “His Nanna stole him away from me this morning taking him over to Travis’s house where the men are getting ready.”

“Where are your babies Aunty Jen?” Olivia inquires.

“Do you remember my nephews Henry and George that you met last night?” Jen asks. Olivia nods her head “Their grandparents that live in Vancouver are going to look after the twins. The girls will be at the wedding ceremony if you want to see them before they have to go.”

“Can I get to cuddle them before they leave?” Olivia asks enthusiastically.

Jen smiles “Of course you can, even Maddie can hold one of the girls.”

Maddie’s face lights up “I can!”

Maya mouths “Thank you” to Jen.

The young girl and her hearing-impaired brother Evan came to live with Maya and Jack after their parents were found to be neglecting them. As a consequence of the abandonment, Maddie is shy with others and keeps to herself. Maya with the help of her friends tries to bring Maddie out of her shell, while Evan is blossoming in his bond with Jack and help from Dylan. 

“Okay, Vic are you ready to marry that handsome man that was sent by your Angel?” Travis asks with a cheesy grin.

Vic smiles “Yes Trav. I am.”

Olivia tugs at Vic’s hand “Aunty Vic when you kiss Uncle Lucas at the wedding can Daddy T and Daddy D kiss too. It makes me happy to see them kiss because they are in love, just like you and Uncle Lucas. You two are meant to be together.”

Vic’s breath gets caught in her throat trying to hold back the tears, but it was fruitless as tears trickle down her cheeks. Travis lifts up his concerned adopted daughter into his arms and kisses her on the forehead.

“Liv, you said a beautiful thing to Aunty Vic and made her so overjoyed that she is crying happy tears.” Travis sneaks a glance at Vic. 

Jen carefully wipes away Vic’s tears trying not to mess up the natural-looking make-up on her face. Vic picks up Liv’s hand and smiles at the child. “Livvy thank you so much for your kind words. You seeing the love Lucas and I have for one another makes me cry tears of happiness, not sad ones.”

Olivia reaches out her arms, hugging Vic “I love you, Aunty Vic. I want you and Uncle Lucas to have a beautiful wedding and make another baby. A little girl for me to be friends with and dress up.”

Everyone around laughs except for Andy who orders everyone to get their ass’s downstairs to pick up the flower bouquets and boutonnières.

Waiting in the kitchen is Lucas’s sister Jessica along with Maya and Jack’s nine-year-old foster son Evan. “I have brought your bouquet of flowers. The groom and his men have their boutonnières which I dropped off before coming here.” Jessica stops to notice the bride. “Vic you are so exquisite. My brother is punching above his weight.”

Vic gives Jessica a heartfelt hug and tells her “Yes, he is but don’t tell him that.”

“Dave tells Luke all the time that he is. Mind you Luke tells Dave the same thing.” Jen points out.

Vic looks over Jessica’s soft pink halter neck, knee-high dress. A milk stain is subtly hidden by a soft pink silk chiffon scarf.

“Has my son vomited milk down the front of your dress?” Vic asks in empathy.

Jessica rolls her eyes “Yes but it wasn’t Tucker’s fault, Lucas was rocking him just before passing him to me so he could change into his suit and voila Tucker chucked up his milk.”

“So do the men look handsome in their dark navy-blue suits?” Travis asks already knowing the answer.

“Yes, very much so. You and Dylan chose fabulous suits for the groom, his men and for yourselves. The bridesmaid dresses are also lovely, very appropriate for two pregnant women. The bridal party, in general, looks magnificent in matching colours.”

Travis appeared chuffed, receiving the praise for Dylan and his work helping Vic organise the wedding attire, including the wedding dress which was painstaking for Vic. The lace and bejewelled mermaid gowns Travis had her trying on were not too her taste. The two friends argued causing friction in their relationship. 

Dylan intervened, reminding Travis that it was not in Victoria's nature to be ostentatious. Travis relinquished the hunt for the wedding dress over to Dylan. Within twenty-four hours Dylan and Vic found her elegant gown. Travis apologised to Vic with them hugging it out promising not to exchange heated words again.

An impatient Andy yells “Everyone to our wedding transportation, pronto.” 

Vic was hesitant to leave “What’s wrong Vic?” Jen asks a little concerned.

Expelling a sigh “I feel as though I’m forgetting something?”

“Have you got something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?”

“Yes, to all I am wearing my mom’s sapphire pendant necklace, my dress is new, I’m borrowing your hair comb and lastly I am wearing a blue garter under the dress. I have forgotten something, though we really need to go.” Vic moans hearing Andy yelling again.

When Vic saw the fire truck decorated in white, gold confetti organza ribbons and bow knot garlands she cringes by all the fuss taken. Once onboard her ride she turns to Jack “Did you really have to decorate the truck?”

“It’s not every day the Chief of the fire department gets married,” Jack remarked with a wide grin as he blows the horn to warn everyone that they were finally on their way.

___________________________________________

Lucas stands in the diner’s carpark in front of an arch of decorated white, navy blue and gold below the decorated extended fire truck ladder, waiting for his bride. Dave stands beside him as his best man. Lucas plays with his worn-down nails.

Dave slaps Lucas on the back. “Mate, soon you won’t have any nails to play with. Why so nervous? Vic will be by your side any minute now.”

A moment after Dave mutters those words the fire truck with Vic and her bridal party inside pass the diner at high speed with its lights flashing and the horn blaring. Seeing the worry on Lucas’s face Dave provides comfort by saying “Hey, there are two heavily pregnant women on-board that truck, no need to worry. Vic will be back soon.”

The concerned expression on Lucas’s face turns into a frown “Dave have you forgotten one of those heavily pregnant women is your wife.”

Dave’s face falls as anxiety takes over fumbling for his phone. Dylan rushes over quickly signing to Lucas.

Lucas waits for Dylan to finish signing before conveying the message to Dave. “Hey Davo, no need to panic. Vic turned Bridezilla making Jack go back to the house. She forgot her wedding gift to me. Your wife is not in labour.”

Dave relaxes, a mischievous grin passes his lips “Maybe Bobby should be worrying instead. Andy is going to drop that baby any second now.”

Robert Sullivan, one of Lucas’s groomsmen comes out of the diner walking over to Lucas and Dave “Christine has everything ready. She has the alcohol masked in soft drinks cups since the diner failed in getting a liquor license.”

Lucas looked horrified observing the Seattle Chief of Police Carmen Best being seen to her seat next to Jean Durkan and her husband by Dean Miller. 

“I hope Carmen can look past the infringement,” Lucas mutters noticing other guests like Dave’s parents, Erica, her husband Scott, Lila, Jules, Miranda Bailey and Ben Warren beginning to take their seats.

Janice walks over to Lucas and hands him his sleeping son who is wearing a blue tuxedo onesie. “If this little guy is going to give Vic away, I don’t want to be the one to wake him up,” Janice mutters.

Lucas chuckles “The sound of my voice will bring him out of dreamland soon.”

“Good luck son. Your stepfather and I are very happy for you. Your Dad has turned up with his girlfriend. He seems happy to be invited.”

“Mum, of course, he is. Dad has been trying very hard to make amends for lost time. Like you, he has changed. I had to give him a chance to know his grandchild. Vic offered that with you.”

A tear falls down Janice’s cheek “You and Vic have incredible hearts. You deserve to be with one another.”

Hugging his mother Lucas is surprised to see Duke come up to them. Janice leaves the two men to talk.

“Didn’t Vic tell you Natalie and I accepted the wedding invitation she sent?” Duke asks noticing Lucas awkwardness.

“Yes, she mentioned that you and Nat would be here today. I am unsure as to whether you’ll belt me for stealing Vic’s affections.”

Duke guffaw earns him attention from Dave and Robert standing nearby talking to Dave’s parents. “It all worked out as it should have. I am so excitedly happy that I have Natalie back in my life and added two more children to our family.”

“Yeah, Vic said that you and Natalie had a son a month back. Two girls and a boy, kudos to you.”

“Thanks, I see Tucker is out for the count. You and Vic created a handsome looking child. I am so thrilled that Vic has found another love of her life. Congratulations to you Lucas you are a stand-up guy even though you lied to me that time at the bar when I asked Vic to become my girlfriend.”

Lucas looks baffled “What did I lie about?”

Duke grins “I remember you telling me in these words “Date the Chief she would be the last woman on earth I would want to date.”

Lucas blushes “Yes, I lied. I was jealous as hell of you having the woman I love.”

Duke offers his hand “Shall we shake to being friends now that we both got what we wanted.” Lucas balancing Tucker in the crook of his left arm takes Duke’s hand with his right in a handshake.

“Let’s have a beer after the ceremony.” Lucas offers.

“Is the diner serving beer?” Duke asks stroking his chin in curiosity.

Lucas shrugs faking ignorance, Duke roars with laughter, whispering “I know about the illegal serving of alcohol at the diner for this occasion. Vic contacted me asking a few questions. I’m also pleading ignorance just as Carmen has done.” Duke nods his head at an observing Carmen who mimes zipping her mouth.

After a few more words Duke walks away leaving Lucas to stare down at his son whose blue eyes have opened from sleep, quietly taking in the scenery before him. Lucas kisses the baby’s forehead. 

“Hey, little guy, not long to go now until your mother and I marry. That’s if she makes it back.”

At the exact moment, he expresses those words the flashing lights of the fire truck appear as Jack manoeuvres the truck into place to extend its ladder to meet the other. Lucas tries very hard to see inside the truck’s cabin for a sign of those two big chocolate orbs staring out at him.

He couldn’t see her as she was well hidden from sight. Dave comes to stand next to him, Dylan beside him, then Robert Sullivan comes up neighbouring Dylan. 

An excited Tucker with his back leaning against Lucas’s chest kicks his legs joyfully when Daniel appears from behind the truck. Daniel waves and gives a thumbs up to Lucas.

“Buddy, this is it. The love of your life is about to bind her life to yours.” Dave states.

Lucas not hearing his friend stares waiting for Vic to grace him with her presence. Nothing could take his focus away. He hadn’t even noticed Jack had fronted standing attentively as the last groomsman to arrive. ‘I get to love you’ by Ruelle starts to play for the bridal march to begin. 

“We got this,” Lucas whispers against the top of Tucker's head. They were the same words he said to Tucker just before he proposed to Vic.

Olivia and Maddie skip along the aisle throwing white rose petals into the air enthusiastically. Tucker squeals in delight in Lucas’s arms. Slowly one by one Maya, Andy, Jen and Travis walk down the blue carpeted aisle staring dreamily at each of their respective spouses.

Lucas’s breath gets caught in his throat when Vic appears on Daniel’s arm. Vic was a sight to behold, so bewitching he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He couldn’t help but think how he got so lucky to be the recipient of Vic’s love. The deep affection he was feeling was so intense tears slowly started to trickle down his cheeks as Vic made her way down the aisle.

____________________________________

“Mom are you ready to walk down the aisle,” Daniel asks offering his right arm for Vic to loop her left arm around.

Vic hesitates “What if he has changed his mind.”

Daniel laughs at Vic’s nervous uncertainty “Mom, it's Lucas, there is no other choice for him to make but to marry you. You’ll fire him otherwise.”

Vic let’s out a snort-laugh feeling more reassured. “Let’s do this.” Vic takes Daniel’s arm, guiding her from behind the fire truck. She momentarily holds her breath catching sight of Lucas and baby Tucker bouncing in his arms.

Vic was mesmerized by the man she surrendered her heart to. Taking each step closer to him she was only aware of the tears that slowly made their way down Lucas’s cheeks, not feeling her own on her face.

When she finally stood in front of Lucas, they each wipe the others tears away. Tucker’s loud squeals made the onlookers laugh and brought Lucas and Vic out of their captivated states. Vic tickles Tucker's belly and bestows a kiss on each of his cheeks. Lucas passes Tucker to Daniel.

The celebrant officiating the ceremony was none other than Pruitt Herrera who started performing wedding ceremonies sixteen months before as a way to keep his mind active in his older years.

“Welcome to the marriage of Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley.” 

There is loud applause, while Lila stands to jiggle about making a brouhaha cheer “Chief, we are only here because you and Lucas locked the door more than once.”

Pruitt was trying to quieten the laughter that erupted “Okay, let’s begin. Who here gives away this amazing woman?”

Daniel smiles tickling Tucker to make him laugh “My brother Tucker and I do for the reason that no one is more perfect for our mom than that of Lucas. We love you both.”

A chorus of cries coming from the quartet standing beside Vic makes the guests chuckle.

The family of four embraces one another before Daniel sits with Tucker, bouncing the baby on his knee.

“Shall we continue?” Pruitt asks to no replies. “I am not going to give you the normal spiel of “We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments.” No, these two people before me don’t deserve that nonsense. Their love alone speaks volumes and is the core of why we are here today. Without further ado Victoria, Lucas please say your “I Do’s” and also share your personalised vows with us. Lucas, you may go first.”

The glistening blue eyes of Lucas's lovingly stares at Vic as he takes hold of both her hands.“I…I” Lucas chokes with emotion trying to hold back more tears. He clears his throat to start again “I Lucas Ripley ask you Victoria Hughes for your consent to marry me?”

Victoria’s chocolate brown eyes gaze lovingly back at Lucas “I am the definition of consent.” 

Perplexity crosses Lucas's face, hesitating slightly before whispering “Are you saying I do?”

Vic gives a giggle “You are adorable. Of course, I am saying I do.”

Lucas smiles brightly pulling her forward to kiss her, only stopping because Pruitt grunts pushing his head forward peering at them. 

Vic and Lucas chuckle “Sorry I can’t resist this woman.” Luke tells Pruitt.

“There is enough time for that at the end. Get on with it.” Pruitt mumbles to Vic.

Vic nods her head retaking her hands in Lucas’s. “I Victoria Hughes want to marry you, Lucas Ripley. Lucas, do you give your consent to marry me?”

“I give my consent by standing in front of you today. I will always say I do to you.”

Vic smiles “Tell me your vows.”

“Victoria the grief of losing the love of your life so long ago sucked your life’s flame from you. Behind your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I saw a body of gas waiting to be ignited. The only way I knew to make that gas spark was to bombard you with my flirtatious charm. What I did not realise was you created an inferno of love within me. Somehow you caught my firebug of love. I vow to love every last bit of you…”

Dave butts in “You already do mate, every…last…bit.” There was laughter from the guests.

Lucas glares at Dave then turns back to Vic. “I repeat I vow to love every last bit of you always and forever, even when you are ordering me about or yelling at me as my bosses’ bosses’ boss or as my wife. I also vow to never let your light fade into darkness because that light will always guide me home to you at the end of every shift of every day.”

Dave passes Vic’s ring to Lucas “Victoria, your love for me is enduring. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my endless love for you.” 

Lucas pushes the ring on Vic’s finger and kisses it. A tear escapes from one of Vic’s eyes. Sobs of happiness sounded from the audience. The loudest cry came from Travis. 

Vic passes him a tissue from one of her pockets “Sorry, continue,” Travis sniffles.

Vic turns her attention back to Lucas and holds his hands once again “Lucas when we first met, my emotions were imprisoned. I agree my flame had burnt out when my first love Tucker passed away. I was dark. As firefighters, it’s our job to put out fires but with your hot glowing body of fire, it set my heart ablaze. There is no denying your flirtatious flare lured me but it was your ass that captured me.” 

A series of giggles were emitted momentarily pausing Vic’s speech. “I love you Lucas Ripley and I vow to show my love for you every day even when we are at home relaxing or being professional working while at work.”

“You’re lucky I can no longer fire you Chief.” Jean Durkin shouts out.

Ignoring that little quip Vic proceeds “Lucas, your love is the most precious element in my life. I bestow this ring to you as it signifies my love for you will never cease.”

After Vic places the ring on Lucas’s finger Pruitt comes forward “Please allow me to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs Ripley. Lucas, you may kiss your wife.”

Lucas takes a tiny step forward, his hand's cup Vic’s face giving her a kiss like the first one he gave her. Her heartbeat fast as her stomach fluttered. Vic never thought after losing Tucker that she would ever fall in love with another man with whom she would marry and give her children.

After the marriage documents were signed Lucas sweeps Vic away onto the decorated fire truck. “Where are you taking me,” Vic asks as Lucas got the truck on the road.

“You know that American four-square house not far from the apartment we once lived in at separate times?” Lucas asks.

“The one I have admired for a long time and is up for sale.” 

Lucas comes to a stop in front of the house with a sold sticker plastered on the for-sale sign. Lucas notices Vic’s face fall.

“Why are we here?” Vic asks in irritation.

“You want to go in and take a look inside our new house?” Vic gapes at Lucas in silence “This is my wedding present to you.” Lucas continued.

Vic was motionless sitting in stunned silence while Lucas comes around to open her door. "Common Vic." Lucas encourages as he helps her out of the firetruck. 

Picking up Lucas’s wedding gift she turns and stands to look at the white house with a grey roof and grey window shutters. She can't believe that this is their house, a house she imagined she would be sharing with Tucker. Her heart swells with love that Lucas was the man who made it possible.

Lucas steers the silent Vic up the stairs to the front door and Vic watches him unlock the charcoal coloured door. Lucas stops Vic from entering by picking her up and carrying her over the threshold.

“Lucas, you don’t have the money for this,” Vic says with heavy emotion.

Smiling Lucas replies “I did from the sale of my house I shared with Evelyn.” 

“Lucas, you can’t make the loan repayments on your own, let me help you with that. We can pay off most of the loan with the sale of my house.”

As they were talking Vic looks around the renovated house. She fell in love with the outside of the house long ago when she was dating Tucker. It wasn’t until it came up for sale several weeks back that she viewed inside the five-bedroom, two-and-a-half-bathroom house that she fell more in love with it.

“Vic, that house we live in now is yours and so is the money from the sale of it. This house is ours. It’s the house you have wanted me to see, so I came saw it one day when you went back to work. I submitted an offer that was accepted. I knew how much you love this house. I wanted you to have it. This house represents a new beginning, it reflects the beginning of our life together.”

Vic was still in shock when Lucas lead her to the master bedroom, she was surprised to find a king-size bed all ready to use. A new set of chest of draws had been added with towels and toiletries visible on the top shelf.

“This is where we will spend tonight. I don’t want anyone to interrupt us while we are consummating our marriage.”

“I’m sorry, my gift is not at all extravagant,” Vic says passing the pen size rectangle box to Lucas.

Lucas shakes his head “Vic your love is more than enough.” 

He slowly opens the box not sure what he would find. Pulling back the tissue paper he sees a pregnancy test stick. Taking it out he notices the double lines. Reading the side panel, he instantly understood what it meant.

Lucas sits on the bed staring at the stick “You’re pregnant? Are you sure?”

Walking over to Lucas sitting beside him she whispers “Take another look in the gift box.”

Pulling back more of the paper Lucas discovers another positive test. Vic tries to read Lucas’s blank expression.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asks in a frightened voice.

The wide beautiful smile of Lucas’s shines as he looks to Vic “This is the best wedding present I ever received besides you of course. Have you been to see the doctor?” 

“No, I only took the tests last night after realising I haven’t had my period since I finished breastfeeding two months ago. I wasn’t expecting to get pregnant so soon after Tucker.”

Taking Vic into his arms, he whispers into her ear “I was secretly hoping you would get pregnant quickly.”

Vic giggles “I guess you would be wanting a little girl who is a vision like me?”

Lucas tilted his head “Did Jen tell you that piece of information?”

Vic didn’t answer him walking to the door. “We need to return to our wedding celebrations. Hurry, we need to get back for photos before the sun goes down and we also need to kiss our angel goodnight before Mrs Sander takes him for the night.”

They got back to the diner in time to see Tucker off. After the wedding photos were taken the nights partying went by quickly. Lila and Jules caught the bouquet at the same time while the newly promoted Assistant Chief Spencer Casey got Vic’s garter.

The highest point of the evening happened towards the end of the night when Andy’s water broke on the dance floor while she doing the Macarena. Andy was whisked away in one of the fire trucks driven by Andy’s father while a jittery Robert Sullivan barked orders to a tipsy Maya to participate in assisting Andy to do her breathing exercises. Jack, Dean, and Nikki continued to party while Jen just kept on dancing through the excitement in the hope it would force her to go into labour so she and Dave could meet their unborn son. Dave watched his wife in awe. Travis and Dylan missed the fuss of Andy going into labour taking two tired flower girls, Evan and Daniel home to their house before the distraction occurred.

It was just past midnight when a flirtatious Lucas and an aroused Vic fell into bed in the bedroom of their new house. Though tired they kept enough energy to make love like it was their first time together.

Multiple orgasms were had by both that night. Vic slept well, dreaming of Tucker congratulating her and Lucas. Tucker told Vic before he disappeared from her dream “See you broke the rules and made new one’s all in the name of love.” 

When the morning's rays shone through the bedroom window Vic woke first to stare at her handsome husband. Tucker was right she broke the rules for love, this man’s love, and she would break them again if it meant continuing to love this man. 

Vic’s right index finger starts sliding over the outline of Lucas’s face when Vic’s phone starts to ring. Hurrying out of bed to her phone on the chest of draws she answers her phone “Hello!”

“Vic, you were right Andy had a baby boy.” Maya’s voice rambles excitedly “They named him after Robert’s father Eric and after Pruitt’s father José. Everything went well with the birth. Drinks this afternoon at ‘Relationship Goals’ if you and Luke can tear yourselves away from each other.”

Spying Lucas awake Vic replies “Sure I think my husband and I will be there if somewhat late. Thanks, Maya I gotta go,”

Coming back to bed Lucas asks “Is it a boy?”

“Yes, Eric José,” Vic tells him as he corrals her in his arms.

“Luckily it’s not Brett Alan.” Lucas chuckles.

“Is that the name Jen and Dave chose for their son?”

Luke nods “Yes, after both their father’s names. You don’t mind Jen using the name Brett since that’s Daniel’s middle name?”

“Of course not, it’s her father’s name.”

“Shall we pick out a name for our daughter?” Lucas grins.

Vic smirks “We may not have one but if we do her name won’t be Janice or Theodora after my late mother.”

“How about Victoria Jennifer Ripley?” Lucas suggests to a grimacing Vic.

Whispering in a bossy tone against Lucas’s lips “Her name will be Lucinda Jenaye Ripley.”

Lucas pulls Vic in for a kiss but she covers her mouth “I am withholding intimacy until you agree on that name.”

Chuckling, Lucas pulls Vic’s hands apart to kiss her mouth quickly “Chief Ripley, you can boss me around all you like if it means I can make love to you.”

“Chief Ripley, I like the sound of that.”

“Me too and I am going to make a play in becoming the next Chief Ripley,” Lucas tells her rolling her on her back giving her an animalistic look.

“Chief Lucas Ripley.” Vic coos “Make love to your wife immediately because pregnancy makes me horny.”

“Yes, Mam.” Lucas concedes nuzzling her neck.

___________________________________________

Vic continued as Chief for another five years, eventually becoming Mayor of Seattle, serving two terms whilst Lucas did become Chief after Spencer Casey’s five-year reign. Vic and Lucas became Seattle’s Golden couple, her as Mayor and him as the Chief of the SFD. 

Daniel went into medicine falling in love with the Chief of Surgery and adopted daughter of Miranda and Ben, Patty Warren-Bailey. While Tucker went into firefighting and subsequently became Chief of the SFD like his parents before him. He and Tulcie Brewer ran off and eloped when they were eighteen, much to their parent’s horror. 

As for Vic and Lucas’s daughter, Lucinda became a paramedic marrying a Seattle detective, like his father before him. With a multitude of grandchildren, Victoria and Lucas lived a long happy life together in the house Lucas bought for Vic. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support 😘
> 
> If you want to know what Vic's Wedding dress looks like here is a link -
> 
> https://www.viniodresses.com/products/v-neck-simple-wedding-dresses-with-pockets-vw1180?variant=28390776963149

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want more of this story. Please let me know.


End file.
